


Greensleeves

by DanieXJ



Series: Storytelling [1]
Category: ER
Genre: ER Uber, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of, ER Uber story that takes place in another place. Also, my NaNo story for 2006 I believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there was a small Kingdom called Bryeront. It was a boring Kingdom. People were born in the realm, they lived, they died. The last batch of excitement had been thirty five years or so ago. In the middle of a summer night a package had been placed before the door of the palace of the King and Queen of Bryeront. The person who placed the precious package had never been found. Inside was a yelling, red faced, red headed child. The realm was taken by her, each of the families in the kingdom, noble and peasant alike would have taken the young babe into their homes, but even though many would have the child not a one blamed the King and Queen of Bryeront when they took the child in and made her their heir.

Queen Catherine and King Henry had been trying for many years to have children and they saw the abandoned child as a gift sent from God, and welcomed her into their palace and their hearts. At the age of one, when their little Kerry started walking, there was another bit of excitement in the realm as something seemed to be malformed in one of Kerry's hips.

Catherine and King Henry were not deterred. The best blacksmith in the realm, who happened to be the blacksmith to the realm's standing army, made Kerry canes that she used from that day on. He said to one and all of his friends and customers that it was refreshing to make an item that helped someone instead of making instruments of death.

Her parent's reign had been a long one and had to eventually come to an end. They each went to the next world in their sleep in Kerry's thirteenth year. Her mother mere months after her father, and Princess Kerry ascended to the throne.

Through the years Kerry had changed, she had not stayed the same bubbly red headed girl the kingdom knew as a child. Her infirmity had changed her view of the world. All she knew were stares and whispers, even if they were harmless, there was still a tinge of pity, and she could feel it. It was during her change from girl to lady that she had closed herself off from the world, save her closest advisors and friends.

This meant that when she announced to the realm that she was with child they were astounded and quite amazed. Any and all suitors who had deigned to knock on Queen Kerry's door had been summarily dismissed. She even turned down King Robert Romano, the King of Bryeront's neighboring kingdom, Nightbrye. In the end not even rumor mill could figure out who the father was.

Prince Henry was born, as perfect as any other child in the kingdom and there was a sigh of relief when he learned to walk and could walk without assistance. As he grew, Henry helped bridge the gap between Queen Kerry and her people. He had the hair of his mother, but a much darker skin coloring than Kerry's almost translucent white skin. People did question this on occasion. But he was such a force to be reckoned with and such a joy to be around that what he looked like soon went by the wayside. He was seven, and the kingdom was quiet. From there, our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

Queen Kerry Weaver took a firm hold of the hand of the head of her Royal Guard Mlungisi and somehow made it to the ground without breaking her neck, it was close though. Mlungisi cleared his throat, a small twinkle in his eyes as he addressed his friend and Queen. "My Queen, a graceful dismount, as always."

A laugh came from behind the horse and Kerry's lady in waiting wore a smirk as she appeared. "You are a lot of things your majesty, graceful is not one of them." She handed Kerry a long grey colored cane with the head of a lion made out of wood on top. "And how was your ride?"

Kerry shook her head. She had been riding since she was a child. Early on her parents had figured out that despite her bum hip she was quite a good horseback rider and encouraged Kerry to spend as much time as she had between her studies and her obligations to the kingdom with and on her horse. Usually it was a calming experience to take her favorite horse, Rebecca, out for a ride, but every single worry line that had been there before the ride was still there.

"It sufficed Miranda. Is Archibald with my son?"

Randi nodded, "I just came from there, he and Archie were playing with the sword that Captain Mlungisi made for him?"

Kerry swung her gaze towards Mlungisi and Randi put an mouthed oof and put her hand over her mouth. "Sword."

Randi was waving her hand at Mlungisi and mouthed the word sorry. Mlungisi shook his head, "It is made of wood my Queen. Just wood, as is the one I made for Mr. Morris."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I'm not... overjoyed that he is playing such a violent game, but I suppose..." She trailed off, "Mlungisi, thank you, Miranda, come with me."

Randi gave a smile to Mlungisi who shot Randi a look that while it wasn't quite a deadly as Kerry's had quite a sting. Randi just stung and followed Kerry out of the stables.

oOOOOo

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves..."

The tall blonde woman trailed off as a dark skinned younger woman gave two claps of her hands. The blonde's hair was tied up out of the way. She was wearing what looked like a well used protective apron, and a glove on her left hand. The darker colored woman had black silky looking hair, also pulled up behind her head. She had on leggings and a simple shirt. As she walked by the blonde, she patted her on the shoulder, "I'd keep your day job Kim."

Kim closed her eyes and raised chin towards the roof. "That wasn't for public consumption Neela."

Neela shrugged into her own apron and went over to the forge at the back of the room. She stoked the fire and turned back towards Kim, "What is on your mind... boss..."

"Neela..."

Neela held her hands up with a quarter of a smile, "You only sing badly out of key when something is on your mind."

Kim shook her head, opened her eyes and looked over at Neela, "Is the die done?"

Neela moved over to a table that looked as though it had no order to it. She looked for a second before she held up the die, "And it's a swage."

Kim rolled her eyes, they'd had the exact argument over and over, she didn't want to disappoint, so she responded, "No, you swage, it is called a die. Will you just give it to me Neel?"

Neela handed over the piece of metal that she had made, "Sometimes, I don't get you Kim. You won't let me make the chain mail, or some of the more basic things, but you don't mind when I make the... ...swages...?"

Kim picked up her hammer and held it on her shoulder for a moment as she thought through her answer. Finally she shrugged, "I'm crazy, didn't those in the town tell you that when you told them you were becoming my apprentice? If not, they should have. My father died before he could properly marry me off, and instead of running to the first available man, I took over this shop and became my household's breadwinner." Kim slammed the hammer down on the piece of metal she had put on the anvil. "Crazy, just plain crazy..." she finished her thought in a mumble that Neela didn't catch, "...surprised they haven't burned me at the stake yet..."

"What?"

Kim shook her head, "Back to work, we need to get Baron Carter's sword done before he comes by and throws a hissy fit."

oOOOOo

Kerry strode through her throne room with barely a look. it was a grand room, the vaulted ceilings glowed gold and silver in the right light. It was almost as wide as it was tall. Down either side were windows that were almost floor to ceiling. Toward the back of the room sat a dais where two chairs sat. One was a regular sized throne, the other was a smaller version of its parent chair and was a little crooked on the dais. The most apparent part of the room thought, was its emptiness.

Randi had to practically run to catch up with Queen Kerry. "Your Majesty."

Kerry practically plowed through the door to Henry's play room and came to such a quick stop that Randi slammed into the Queen's back. Randi bounced off and moved around Kerry. Archibald Morris, the court's jester and the one who took care of Henry on occasion was sitting in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball, and rocking back and forth.

Randi started to speak, but in a cold, almost sterile voice Kerry spoke first. "Get Mlungisi in here."

"Your Maj..."

"Get him Randi."

Randi's head snapped and she stared at Kerry's unmoving face. Kerry never called Miranda Fronczak by her nickname. Randi had known Kerry all her life and been the Queen's lady-in-waiting for seven years. Randi's mother Gloria had served Queen Catherine, Kerry's mother, for many decades. When Catherine had died Gloria had been a rock for the thirteen year old newly minted Queen Kerry. Ten years later when Randi had turned eighteen she had entrusted Kerry to her daughter. Randi was the one who saw Kerry in all her moods. Unlike most of the rest of the kingdom of Bryeront, Randi even knew that Kerry had a magnificent smile. But in all that time the Queen had always called her Miranda, when even her mother had given up and called her daughter by her preferred nickname, but neve Queen Kerry. Randi sounded more worried than she meant to when she spoke to Kerry, "I shouldn't..."

"Now Miranda."

This helped ease a bit of Randi's fear, but as she neared the door she spoke over her shoulder, "Don't kill him your majesty."

Kerry hadn't blinked since she entered the room, "Death would be a blissful escape for Archibald."

Randi opened and closed her mouth before she shook her head and rushed off to find Mlungisi. She hoped to God that he was fussing over something or other in the castle.

oOOOOo

A shorter, greying version of Kim cleared her throat in the doorway of the blacksmith workshop. Kim looked up, "Mom..."

This made Neela look up as well, "Mom?"

Anne Legaspi winced slightly. She had never really gotten used to Neela calling her Mom. Neela's parents, Ajay and Nivedita had lived next door to the Legaspi's for years. Eighteen years ago, when Kim was sixteen her father had died while hunting. A year or so later both of Neela's parents had died when their house had gone up in flames. Neela was four at the time and had been playing next door with Kim's one year old sister Mary. Kim had been working as a blacksmith in her father's place for a year by that time, supporting her family. When Neela became an orphan Kim had made an executive decision, and took in the young girl. Anne Legaspi had flipped out at first, but both Anne and Kim knew that the town orphanage was no place for any child if there was an alternative.

Still, although Anne had gotten used to Neel as her third daughter over time, almost every time Neela called Anne Mom the older woman still winced.

"Kim, Neela, it is dinner time."

Kim rubbed at the bridge of her nose, "Sorry Mom, we'll be there in a moment, we just need to clean up."

Anne looked Kim up and down, "Yes, you do."

Anne left the doorway and Kim let her hammer drop onto the anvil with a bang. Neela practically jumped out of her skin. "Kim, you'll burn this place down."

Kim lifted her apron over her head, "Sorry."

Neela shook her head, "You let Mom get to you too easily. You need to do what I do..."

"Ignore her when she gets like that. Believe me Neel, I try..." She put the die back on the table, "Let's get some food."

oOOOOo

Kerry hadn't moved from the spot she had stopped in the room. That fact didn't seem to matter to Archie, who although he had stopped rocking was still curled in the fetal position, "What happen... exactly what happened Archibald?"

Archie swallowed, opened his mouth, and then closed it with a snap and swallowed again. "Your majesty, we, Prince Henry and I were sword fighting." He looked up through his bright red bangs. "With wood swords... of... of course. That's all I remember, your high... your majesty... I'm so sorr... Prince Henry, I love him. He is the sweetest, most understanding... I'm so... so..."

Mlungisi barreled into the room, by Kerry, and with one motion hefted Archie up by his collar. "Where is Prince Henry, Morris?"

"I don't know Captain. I don't..."

Archie's eyes rolled up into his head and Mlungisi lowered him onto the ground.

He looked over Kerry's unmoving shoulder and met Randi's eyes. She nodded, "I'll get Healer Anspaugh..."

Mlungisi straightened up and approached Kerry, he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly, "Kerry..."

Kerry blinked and for the first time in the last few minutes her eyes focused on Mlungisi's face. "Mlungisi..." She took a breath and it escaped in a whoosh. "Henry..."

"If he..."

Mlungisi shook his head, "He's not, my Queen, he's old enough that he will be okay."

Kerry took another breath, "He's only seven."

Mlungisi forced a smile, "When you were seven you were already ordering around the entire castle staff."

Mlungisi heard two sets of approaching footsteps and took a step back from Kerry. The best healer in Bryeront stepped into the room. He first went to Kerry, but she shook her head, "It's Archibald..."

The healer was the oldest in the room. His hair was a blonde white color and was thinning all over. He knelt by Archibald and looked him over. After a moment he reached in his pocket and brought out a small something, he waved it under Archie's nose and the jester sat up with a start. "What, where..." He put a hand over his eyes as everything came rushing back, "Aw God above no..."

As the healer stood Kerry spoke softly to him, "Thank you Donald..." Donald Anspaugh had been the one that had seen her when she was a young child, and had helped her through her woes with her hip when all the other children could run, play and cavort in the fields and streets of Bryeront.

Donald inclined his head, he had a soft spot in his heart for the Queen. Not everyone in the kingdom understood how much Kerry felt and had gone through, and realized somewhere in his bones that they never would because the Queen would have had to open up to her people, and that wasn't going to happen. "Your majesty, if there's anything I can do..."

Kerry nodded and focused on Archie again, and started to speak, but Mlungisi didn't let her. "My Queen, I will escort Mr. Morris back to his room and see if he can remember any other details. I would very much like for you and Randi to wait here for my Lieutenant, Michael Gallant to come and escort you to wherever you wish to go."

Kerry stood perfectly still and everyone else in the room held their breaths. "Have your men find out if anyone in the castle saw anything."

Mlungisi heard what was missing, "And Michael?"

Kerry made everyone wait for a moment before she responded, "We will wait."

oOOOOo

Before Kim and Neela could make the ten or so steps to the house where they and Anne lived they were nearly run over by David Malucci, their brother in law. Mary Legaspi had always dreamed of her wedding day and of her future husband unlike her big sister. When the army soldier Dave Malucci had come around and courted Mary she had swooned and said yes immediately. He was a nice guy, if a person squinted it could even be said that he was quite attractive, although he wasn't exactly tall, dark and handsome, it was more like he was middling height with mostly brown hair and okay looking. He was sometimes not the smartest man in the world, but he went to work every day and didn't abuse Mary. In Kim's mind, that made him quite a catch. He was quite out of breath as Kim and Neela caught him on the way to the ground. "What's up Dave?" This question came from Neela.

"The Prince... I just..." He swallowed and coughed for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Someone had kidnapped Prince Henry from inside the castle, General Benton is fuming..." His eyes got large as he realized something. "You can tell Mary that I'm not coming home, we're searching the entire town, top to bottom. If you see Prince Henry..."

Kim nodded, "I'll go over and tell Mary. See if she wants to come back for dinner." David embraced Kim, who stood there a bit uncomfortable. He didn't seem to realize this though and took a step back, "Thank you Kim."

Kim shrugged as David started towards the large castle that was the center piece of the town at a jog. "Do you ever wonder?"

Neela looked over at Kim, "Hmm... wonder at what?"

Kim stared up at one of the turrets of the castle, "What it's like, does she use the chamber pot like anyone else, does she put on any of her own clothes at all?"

Neela shook her head, "You know better than I. Didn't your father make the Queen's first cane?"

Kim nodded, "But I was young, and she never came down to the... town... to get it."

Neela rolled her eyes, "You make it sound as though she had some sort of choice to become the Queen. King Henry and Catherine took her in because she needed a family, after that, it was just fate."

"But, she never comes out anymore."

"Comes out?"

Kim shook her head to shake herself out of whatever funk she had fallen into, "Into town I mean. Okay, I'm going to go get Mary. You try to defuse Mom..."

Neela smiled, "And tell her the news?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Neel, she already knows..."

oOOOOo

Michael Gallant straightened as his boss, Mlungisi came to the entrance to the Queen and Henry's suite of rooms. "They are still in there sir, Randi is with them and promised that the Queen wouldn't go out the window. The Healer was called again when the Queen started feeling faint."

"Faint?"

Gallant cleared his throat, "I believe that she wasn't... breathing as much as she should have been. He is still in there." Mlungisi started to pass by Gallant, but the younger man cleared his throat. "Captain. If Prince Henry is not found I would like to request to be on the search party to go outside the kingdom."

Mlungisi patted Gallant on the shoulder, "I hope more than anything that I will not be able to take you up on your offer." Gallant opened his mouth, "But I will keep it in mind Michael."

Gallant moved to one side and Mlungisi passed by. But he stopped in the doorway and turned back, "If Jerry and Ray come by, get their report and come inside if I'm not back. Also, Pratt is acting as Liaison between General Benton's people. They're searching the town." Gallant nodded and Mlungisi continued into the suite of rooms. He found Kerry in Henry's bedroom holding onto one of Henry's pillows to her chest. "My Queen. Everything is in progress."

Randi and Donald's gazes met and they both left the room, leaving the two friends alone together. Mlungisi had been just assigned to guard the then Princess Kerry the year that her parents died. He was a twenty four year old newbie in the Royal Guards, and she was a confused young thirteen year old Princess, and then Queen. He had been standing next to her when her mother had called her into these very chambers and given Kerry the devastating news that her father had died. Mlungisi had also held her and let her cry her eyes out when her mother had died in her bed three months later. He hadn't left her side since then, and he wasn't going to rest until they found Henry.

Mlungisi put his arm around Kerry's shoulder and she collapsed onto his chest. No tears came, and she didn't make a noise, but Mlungisi could feel that she was in pain. "We'll find him, we'll find Henry..."

"Alive, say alive Mlungisi..."

Mlungisi put his finger under Kerry's chin and lifted it so that they were eye to eye, "We'll find Henry alive. I promise."

Kerry's body shuddered with a chill, "Giving a promise like that..."

"I don't care my Queen..." he looked up and continued, "Kerry, we will find your... our son, and I give you my word."

Gallant cleared his throat from the doorway to the room, "Captain, I have Ray and Jerry's report."

Kerry's face went white, "Oh God..."

Gallant's dark brown skin also seemed to pale along with Kerry's. War, blood, swords, and guts he could deal with, but a sad woman, even if she wasn't crying was not his forte. He straightened up as straight as his spine would go and started speaking again. "There is good news and bad news. The good news is that a castle worker saw someone leaving the castle with a burlap sack that looked..." He cleared his throat, "Looked like the size of Prince Henry. The person said that he couldn't tell anything more than the person was hunched over and middling height."

Kerry started to speak, but Mlungisi beat her to it, "How exactly is that good news Mr. Gallant?"

Gallant cleared his throat again, "The bad news your majesty, is that Greg... uh, Gregory Pratt, from the Royal Army also came with news that someone saw the same person leaving town and heading towards the Pauroso Forest."

Kerry closed her eyes, "Thank you Michael. Mlungisi, would you... I need to think."

Mlungisi met Kerry's gaze and wouldn't let it go. "You won't... do... anything stupid my Queen? Gallant here will be right outside and will be keeping an ear out. Understood?"

Kerry's jaw worked back and forth, "I'm not a child Captain Mlungisi, I will not kill myself, my son is not dead yet, and I will damn well die myself before that happens." Randi and Donald re-entered Henry's room and Kerry addressed them, "Please, I just need a bit of time alone with my thoughts. Is it too much to ask for that?"

Mlungisi stayed silent for a moment before he nodded, "Of course, of course. Randi, Don, I'll update you... in the hallway..."

Randi gave a half a smirk, "How about the kitchen." She glanced over at Kerry, "We'll get you something to eat your majesty." Kerry nodded and watched the four people walk out the door of her son's room. She took a deep breath and hugged the pillow tighter against her chest.


	3. Chapter Two

It was almost six hours before Kerry came out of Henry's room. She walked into the throne room with Gallant on her heels. Waiting, some pacing while others leaned, were Mlungisi, Randi, Donald, and two newcomers, Baron John Carter and General Peter Benton.

Peter was quietly talking to Mlungisi off to one side of the group. He was a tall black man, slightly lighter in skin coloring than Mlungisi. He was quite an imposing figure, luckily for most people, the only time he used that to his advantage was when he was trying to get his soldiers in line, or he was in a life or death situation. Mlungisi was quite the opposite At first glance, most people didn't see someone dangerous, kids from the town would run up to him, not just Randi or other castle staff to see if Prince Henry could come out and play. But inside the soft seeming exterior of the Captain of the Royal Guards was a man who had clawed his way up to his current position, horrendous childhood and everything, and he would defend himself and the ones he loved to his death or the deaths of those hurting his friends.

Baron John Carter stood away from the rest of the people in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed to the nines in the finest materials, and every sandy brown strand of his hair was in its proper place.

Kerry didn't let him start his groveling when he saw that she was in the room. She spoke quietly, but with strength, "I have decided what course of action we will take. I and four others will go into the Pauroso Forest." She paused, "If not through it. I will find my son, and either bury him, or tan his hide until his bottom is red."

The outcry started with Randi, "Your majesty, you can't go into the forest there are... it's too dangerous."

Peter spoke over Randi's voice, "Let me take a squad in, we'll..."

"No. If you do that you may either scare off his kidnapper or get Henry killed. No. Four other people."

Mlungisi spoke up softly, "I will accompany you, along with Mr. Gallant."

Kerry's jaw could practically be heard as she nodded. Baron Carter stepped forward and filled the silence that had come over the room. "I pledge my sword to you, your majesty."

Kerry stared at John, she had never guessed that Baron Carter would volunteer. Kerry made the Baron wait for a moment before she nodded and turned to Donald. "Donald, I could never ask, but if..."

Donald held a hand up to forestall the rest of Kerry's sentence, "I am past the age of jaunts through a forest, but I may have someone who would be up to going. But... you'd need to start out tomorrow instead of tonight."

Kerry nodded, "We'll meet here tomorrow at first light. Peter, Donald, please stay."

Peter and Donald hung back as the rest of the group dispersed, either to go say goodbye to family and friends, or prepare the supplies needed for the journey. Kerry didn't dilly dally through pleasantries. "Take care of Bryeront Peter, you will be my Regent."

Peter took a step back and held his hands up in a defensive position, "No, no... I'm a General, not a ruler."

"Peter, I do not trust anyone else, especially the nobles in this kingdom. If something happens to me an they don't find Henry or.." Kerry closed her eyes for a moment, schooling her features, "...or if he is found dead, you will take over the kingdom with your family inheriting the throne."

Peter wasn't done trying to convince Kerry that making him the Regent was a bad idea. "Not all the Nobles are bad, Chuck and Susan Lewis, or... or..."

Kerry put her hand on Peter's shoulder and took step into his personal space. "We have been friends for all our lives. I trust you with the well being of the people of Bryeront."

Peter finally nodded. As he walked towards the door of the throne room Kerry heard him mumble. "Elizabeth is going to kill me."

Kerry focused her attention on Donald. I will accompany you to this person."

Donald nodded as they started walking together towards the end of the throne room. "Should you be going on this journey your majesty?"

"No." Kerry stopped walking and picked up her cane in both hands. "But I won't sit here, like a cripple, while others find my son."

Donald held his hands up, "Be careful little one. When you find your son, make sure that you stay alive for him, he needs you there for him until you're old and grey."

Kerry impulsively wrapped Donald in a hug. Donald blinked in surprise and returned the hug as Kerry spoke, "Thank you."

oOOOOo

Mary was ranting to her mother and two sisters about her no good husband. Kim had stopped listening after the first two minutes. Kim finally pushed her plate back and got up. Everyone fell silent and Kim spoke, "Sorry, I need some air."

Once Kim was out the door Anne looked towards Neela. "Do you know what's eating at her?"

Neela shook her head, "No idea Mom. She's been that way for the last couple of days."

Anne and Neela looked up as there was a knock on the door. Neela got up and answered the door. "Healer Don, come in, come in, what can we..." Neela trailed off and curtsied, "Your majesty..."

Kerry entered the house fully, "Get up, please. I'm looking for Kimberly Legaspi?"

Anne and Mary seem to have been struck dumb, so Neela answered the Queen's question. "She said she was getting some air. She's probably across the way in her workshop..." A small smile, "Just follow the chings and clinks."

Donald regarded Mary and spoke to Kerry, "I'm going to stay here for a moment and talk to these lovely ladies. But you can probably convince Kimberly more easily."

Kerry inclined her head, "It was good to meet you, Neela, Anne, Mary..."

Kerry left the house, closing the door behind her. Neela's mouth hung open, "How did she, how... she knew our names."

Donald chuckled, "What do you believe she does every day?"

Neela shrugged, "Takes lots of baths?"

Donald smiled and turned towards Mary, who had regain what wits she had, "Mary, are you feeling well tonight?"

oOOOOo

Kerry followed the blacksmithing sounds to the workshop. She paused in the doorway, silent, and watched as Kim worked on a red hot piece of metal that didn't look like any weapon or implement that she'd ever seen. After a moment she cleared her throat and Kim looked up. "What is it?"

Kim shook her head and put down her hammer, "Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Donald, do you know Donald?" Kim nodded, "He said that you had... experience in the art of healing?"

Kim nodded again, this time a bit slower, "My father taught me a bit. Not as much as Healer Don."

"Healer Don?"

Kim smiled, "That's what everyone called him when we were children."

"I have a request of you. But... I need for you to pretend I am simply Kerry Weaver, not Queen Kerry Weaver."

Kim frowned, "I can't separate the Queen from the person, you are Queen Kerry Weaver. This is all your land, our protection comes from you, our lives are in your service and your hands."

"What I mean Kimberly, may I call you that?"

"Kim."

Kerry took a step into the room and away from the doorway, "What I mean, Kim, is that I am taking three other people to look for my son. Donald feels he is too old to take the journey, and he recommended you. but don't feel any..."

"I'll go."

Kerry looked surprised, "It is, someone saw him go into the Pauroso Forest."

"I'll go."

Kerry paused, "We are meeting in the throne room at first light tomorrow." Kerry turned away, and then turned back, "Please, think about your decision before tomorrow morning. If you're not there, I, everyone will understand."

Kim nodded, but Kerry had a feeling that Kim would be there at first light tomorrow.

oOOOOo

"Are you crazy John. What of Joe, and me, if you die."

John seemed like he simply wanted to sink through the floor and escape. "Abigail, we have land, Joe is my heir, you will be fine, but I will not die. The Queen needs me, my assistance, my guidance, my sword. I cannot let her down."

Abigail Carter crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her husband. Abigail was as pale as a magnolia's petals with long flowing rich brown hair and piercing brown eyes. At the moment, those eyes were stormy with rage. "And you just made this decision?"

John stood suddenly, "I am a Baron, but have no blood relation to the Queen. I will find her son so we will stay in her good graces." He stormed towards the main bedroom.

Abigail shook her head, "Or, we could simply be nice to her for a change..."

oOOOOo

James Gallant put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son. Your mother... Gloria would have been proud of you as well."

Gallant put his hand over his fathers, "Father, I'm no doing it to make anyone proud. Did you fight and lose your leg to make grandfather proud? I'm doing it for Prince Henry. If he's out there..." Gallant shuddered.

Gallant's brother in law popped through the door, "Come quick, your sister is having her child."

James patted Gallant on the shoulder, "Let's go welcome a new child into our family. It's a good sign for your journey."

James led the way out the door. Gallant paused with his hand on the door jamb and closed his eyes for a moment. He swallowed and followed his father towards his sister's house.

oOOOOo

Kerry knocked on the door to Mlungisi's single room. It was sparsely decorated. There was a clay figure that Henry had made for him on the nightstand next to the bed. At the bottom of the bed was a chest, and beyond that, in one of the corners sat a desk and chair with nothing on top of it. "May I come in?"

Mlungisi nodded. Kerry came in the door and closed it behind her. "Are you sure that you want to go on this trip. If you stay..."

Mlungisi met Kerry's gaze full bore, "If you go Kerry, I go..."

Kerry nodded, "I'm sorry, this is so... it's throwing me off..."

A snort came from Mlungisi's nose, and then he dissolved into laughter. Kerry stood, silent and unmoving until Mlungisi settled down. "God Kerry, my Queen, your son just got kidnapped, you don't know if he's alive or dead, and you're standing here, talking to me as a normal person would."

It was Kerry's turn to expel her breath out of her nose, "I was in Henry's room for... how long?"

"Six hours or so..."

Kerry fiddled with her cane, twirling it in her hand for a moment, "I... came to grips with my feelings during that time."

Mlungisi came over to Kerry with a deep frown on his face, "You cried for six hours straight?"

Kerry took a breath, "I did, and I won't any more. He's not dead Mlung, he can't be, not for my sanity."

Mlungisi put his arms around Kerry and hugged her to him. "We will find him my Queen."

oOOOOo

"What are you doing?"

"Supplies."

"Why?"

Kim turned and regarded her adopted sister. "The Queen asked me to go with her and three others to find her son."

"You, why you?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Why thank you Neel... Healer Don recommended me to her. Since I have healing skills, and... they don't know this, but I'm not horrible with a sword."

"You've made enough..." Neela looked her sister up and down, "I can't convince you not to go?"

Kim shook her head, "Take care of the smithing for me. You're probably better than I've ever been."

Neela shrugged, "I have the skills, but not the vision like you. I saw your last artistic piece..."

Kim stuffed a last shirt into her bag and cinched it closed, "And what good will all my... artistic pieces do me? No good... take care of Mom and Mary..."

Neela held a hand up, "Oh, I almost forgot, Healer Don thinks that Mary's pregnant."

Kim scrunched her eyes closed, "Sorry to leave you here alone with that... but... I'm glad that I won't be here for it..."

Neela whacked Kim on the shoulder, "I love you Kim..."

Kim brought Neela in for a hug, "I love you too Neel."

"You'll come back."

Kim took a step back and nodded, "I plan on being in the background, I promise..."

Neela rolled her eyes, "I won't hold you to that, but make sure if you get maimed that it's your legs not your brilliant hands okay?"

Kim snorted a laugh, "God Neel, this is serious."

"You think I'm not serious? C'mon, let's go tell Mom together, I'll clean up her head when it explodes."


	4. Chapter Three

Kerry and Mlungisi were the first two to arrive in the throne room. Both wore simple tunics and trousers. It was summer so cold was not a problem. The kitchen had also made up two bags full of non-perishable this and that for the journey. Kerry had claimed one and slung it across her back, despite Mlungisi's objections. "I am not a cripple Mlungisi. I will carry my own weight."

Gallant was the next one to appear in the side doorway of the throne room with his own pack and sword. Mlungisi turned to Kerry quickly, "You will not carry a sword my Queen, correct?"

Kerry resisted rolling her eyes, since she knew Mlungisi was only worried about her own protection. "No swords... I'll leave that to you, Gallant and Baron Carter."

Mlungisi looked up and did a double take, "And apparently our blonde healer as well." Kerry watched as Kim came in the far door. She stopped, looked up at the ceiling and then from side to side. Gallant walked up to her and said something. As Kim nodded, they shook hands. "Is she the one that Donald suggested?"

Kerry nodded and looked from one side of the room to the other, "Where is Baron Carter?"

Kim and Gallant stopped in front of Kerry and Mlungisi. "Your majesty, I saw him go into the church."

Kerry winced, "Okay..."

As if on cue, John swept into the room with Bishop Luka Kovac a step behind him. Luka spoke, "Baron Carter has asked that I bless your journey and your selves."

For once, when Mlungisi started to speak, Kerry beat him to it, "I will be outside."

Kerry walked out the door of the throne room. Navigated the halls of her castle and exited out the front door. She was surprised to see General Benton outside as well. "Peter, are you here to try to convince me not to go?"

Peter shook his head, "I'll let that slid because you're obviously pushing our fears, doubts, and pain down, and so are not yourself. Now, I'm here to warn you. Baron Carter, he... he worries me."

Kerry frowned, "Do you think he's the one who took Henry out of Bryeront. But why would he come back, volunteer to go on a journey if he knew where Henry is, unless..."

Peter shook his head, "Don't think that way. But, don't let him lead you." Peter paused, "Promise me on Captain Poopy Lard..."

Kerry closed her eyes and put her hand over them. "Not poopy lard... Peter..." Peter gave a half a smirk as Kerry uncovered and opened her eyes, "But, he won't be leading us. Mlungisi will."

"Good. So... your majesty... why aren't you being blessed?"

Kerry looked over at Peter. "Would you?"

Peter shrugged, "No." He looked above Kerry's head for a second before he took something out of his shirt. "Here." He handed Kerry a small dagger in a scabbard. "It will fit under your tunic, you can hide it there. I took swordsmanship lessons with you, I know you know how to defend yourself with a sharp implement."

Kerry took it, "Thank you Peter. If Mlungisi finds out about it though, I'll send him to you..."

Peter smirked, "We haven't sparred in a while. Ah, here come the newly blessed ones." He held his hand out and Kerry gripped it briefly, "Good luck your majesty."

Kerry put a hand out and stopped Baron Carter on his way down the stairs of the castle's entrance. "Mlungisi will take point, you and Gallant, bring up our rear."

"Your maj..."

Peter put a hand on the back of John's neck for half a second. "Just do what your Queen says Baron. It's for your own good."

John grumbled, but fell in at the rear of the group alongside Gallant. Kim and Kerry were next, and Mlungisi lead all of them through the town. A morose procession.

oOOOOO

Randi almost knocked over Archie when she bumped into him in the hallway behind the throne room. "Archie, are you okay?"

Archie rubbed his hands together. "It's like, a vice on my heart. I should have volunteered right? Gone up to the Queen and explained how she would just have to take five others instead of four. Explained that I would help search for her baby boy. He means so much to her. She has no mother, or father anymore, he... I think Prince Henry saved her from herself, from self destruction."

Randi raised her eyebrows, "You sure you're a fool, a jester? Have you eaten since yesterday afternoon Archie?"

"Uh... no, I don't think so..."

"C'mon, let's get something from the kitchen for you. Put some sanity making food into your body."

"Food?"

Randi put an arm around Archie's shoulders and guided the man with flaming red hair towards the central staircase. "Well, hopefully we'll get food from the kitchen and not a horrible deadly disease."

oOOOOO

"Mom... where's Roscoe?"

Anne looked over at her daughter Mary, puzzled, "The dog? I haven't seen him since this morning. He's probably over with Neela."

"Nope, he's not with me Mom.. I haven't seen him either... Ah, Mary, I guess that means Dave is doing the soldiering thing today, again." Neela dunked her hands in the barrel of water for a moment.

Mary was hot at Neela now. "What gives you the right. You're here, unmarried, feeding off my mother and sister's good graces."

Neela frowned, "And here I thought that maybe someone in this house other than Kim cared for me. I know it means nothing to you... Mary, you've known your birth mother for your entire life. Your Mom is the only mother I've ever known, ever remember loving. Do I wish it were different every day I get up, of course, but there's nothing that can be done about it now is there." Neela stormed out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Anne blinked in surprise, "I always thought..." A frown appeared on Anne's face, "I thought..." She put down the knife she had been using and slumped into the nearest chair, "Oh my..."

oOOOOO

Mlungisi put a hand up and everyone came to a stop. "I hear something."

Baron Carter nodded, "A dog barking."

He turned around, and was flattened by the biggest, mangiest, hairiest dog he'd ever seen. "Get him off, get him off me now."

Kerry was the first one to John's side and got the dog off of John, but not before the brownish blackish furry thing gave John's face a thorough licking.

Gallant spoke softly, trying to hold in his laughter. "Now your face won't get diaper rash."

Mlungisi shot Gallant a cease and desist laser of a look. But it was Kim who surprised everyone when she said, "Bad Roscoe, bad dog."

Kerry took a step back so that Kim could stand next to her dog. "Sit." Roscoe sat and stared up at Kim. "I'm sorry about Roscoe Baron. He's... excitable."

"But is he clean?"

Kim stood up taller and Kerry watched as Roscoe seemed to follow his owner's cue and bristled with dangerousness.

"Not only is he clean, but he found my little sister Mary when she ran away from home and didn't want to be found."

"At a brothel?"

Mlungisi stepped between the two before they could come to blows, "We don't have time for this." He turned so that John was at his back and he faced Kim. "Can he help us?"

Kim nodded, "I think he can."

Kerry chimed in, "Everything will help."

Kim nodded, "Roscoe, heel."

The group set off again. Mlungisi with Roscoe trotting close behind were in front. When Mlungisi disappeared from view John gave a hurf and moved in front of Kim and Kerry. Gallant was close on his heels, leaving the two women alone at the back of the pack. Kim broke the ice after a few minutes of walking, "Captain Mlungisi doesn't trust Baron Carter."

Kerry watched the back of John's head as it disappeared into the forest, "No, he doesn't."

Silence reigned as they crunched over the forest floor. "What's he like?"

"Henry?" Kim nodded, "He has my hair color, but a darker complexion, but you've probably seen him..." Kim shook her head from side to side, "Oh, well, when he smiles, it makes everyone around him smile in response it's so infectious. The most amazing thing though, is that he's always so good with his friends, with anyone really, so giving... Most of us... have to learn that trait, he seems to have been born to be a King."

Gallant appeared, "We found something."

Kerry went white when she saw what was on the ground. Kim barely got her arms under the red headed Queen before Kerry slumped towards the ground. Kim glanced around and led Kerry to a Glacial Erratic over to one side. The Queen sat down but didn't take her eyes off of the tunic that sat on the ground.

Kim sat down next to Kerry, "Are you sure it's his?"

Mlungisi held the shirt up and pointed at the collar, "He always pulled at his collar. This is Prince Henry's shirt..."

Roscoe stuck his nose in the shirt and started trotting away from the group. The three men looked adt Kim and Kerry and then each other. Kerry waved them on, "Go, go, we'll catch up."

Mlungisi gave a nod and all three were off.

Kim meanwhile stood and walked a bit away from the large rock. Kerry spoke, "Have you ever been in the forest before?"

Kim nodded, "My father wanted a son. He made do with me."

"He taught you how to work metals?"

Kim put her hand on one of the trees, "No, I mean, yes, he did, eventually, but I had to use all my daughterly wiles to get him to do it. No, I wanted to be a blacksmith. But, before he fully realized I was a girl."

"He didn't know right away?"

Kim shot Kerry a look, then glanced away guiltily, "Sorry, no... of course he knew right away. But when I was a little girl, he could bring me out here, to the wondrous outdoors and teach me how to track, he could pretend that I was neither a girl nor a boy. I was just Kim. But when I started, changing, It was harder for him to ignore as easily. Then, when he taught me the metal arts..." Kim swallowed and changed the subject, "Are you okay to continue your majesty?"

Kerry slowly stood, "Yes... lead the way." They resumed walking, following one set of fresh dog prints, and three sets of human prints.

oOOOOO

"If any of you took Prince Henry Weaver, I swear on all things holy..." Peter's voice went from practically being able to be heard all over Bryeront to a whisper that the two hundred soldiers standing at attention right in front of him could barely hear. "You will answer to me after you answer to the Queen."

He got a responding yell of, "Yes sir," as he surveyed the troops.

He stepped up to one of his soldiers, "Did I tell you to blink Malucci?"

"No sir. I was just thinking sir."

"Don't think Malucci, follow orders."

David straightened up as far as he could, "Sir, you haven't given us any yet sir."

Peter cocked his head to one side and then addressed the rest of the soldiers. "We're to keep an eye on our borders and ourselves. Edson, take your squad north, Crenshaw, go south, McGrath east, and Kayson take the west. I will stay here with Pratt's squad. Dismissed."

Peter watched as his soldiers dispersed and he himself headed towards his small house next to the Queen's much bigger castle. He came through the door and waved at his son. Reese waved back, and then frowned. He made a motion as if he was rocking a child. Peter shook his head from side to side while he spoke, "No word yet."

Reese was deaf and had been since he was born thirteen years ago. Peter had always claimed it was his fault, because, as a general he had spent too much time with firearms and cannon, and had somehow passed that on in the form of deafness to his son. His first wife Cleo had always patted Peter on the chest good naturedly and assured the tough General that it was no one's fault. Over the years Reese had learned how to get the gist of what people were saying by watching their lips, and his family had learned to interpret the thirteen year old's hand gestures.

Reese moved his hand as though he were hitting a hammer. Peter closed his eyes, "I totally forgot to see if there is an apprenticeship open anywhere. I will." Reese looked at his father out of the tops of his eyes with his right eyebrow crawling towards his hairline, "I will, I promise Reese. I just got sidetracked with this kidnapping..."

Reese stood and walked past his father, giving the older man a whack on the shoulder. Peter managed to whack him back just before Reese was out of range. He walked over to the table and started to pick up a piece of bread that was lying there. "That is for Ella, Peter."

Peter dropped it, "And where are my two girls?"

Ella and her older sister Rachel came flopping into the room. Peter leaned over and kissed his wife Elizabeth's cheek. His first and second wife could not have been different. He had met Cleo when he was a young man and they had gotten married soon after. Cleo was a dark skinned woman, though not as dark as Peter who could keep up with her husband. She had beamed when she gave birth to Reese, and even when she had found out that he couldn't hear, it hadn't deterred her, or slowed her down. She made sure that Peter taught him as much as he would have taught his son if he had been hearing. Reese and Peter had been ripped open emotionally when Cleo had died trying to give birth to Reese's little brother Ernest. Both mother and son had died during the birth. Reese was six when Cleo died. It was almost two years later that Peter bumped into Elizabeth Greene, a widow herself, with two young girls. Where Cleo was brimming with extra energy and would hit the bed running every night Elizabeth was quiet and completive. The courtship was interesting, but the marriage, the wedding in particular was where they hit a snag. Elizabeth was a faithful attendee of St. Clement Church, where Bishop Kovac preached and she wanted to have the service there. Peter was not a regular at the church, and instead had wanted the Bishop to perform the ceremony out in the town's common as he and Cleo had had. In the end, Peter had been convinced by Kerry that it was the marriage that mattered, not the ceremony. And Kerry had been right, every day that he woke up next to the flowing curly blonde hair of Elizabeth he smiled.

He picked up his stepdaughter Ella with an oof, "You're getting heavy Ella..."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Mama, I'm hungry..."

Elizabeth met Peter's gaze, "Can you stay for dinner, today?"

Peter nodded, "Today, I am Regent... I've delegated..."

Elizabeth took a breath, glad to avoid the usual argument and let it out slowly, "Good."

oOOOOO

Neela glanced around where she was, and came to the conclusion that she was totally lost. A little brown haired boy walked up to her and pulled at Neela's pants. "Why wearin' pants?"

Neela got down on one knee, "Well, because I work with fire and if the fire jumps away from where it's supposed to be, I won't hurt my legs." She held her hand out and the boy shook it very seriously, "My name is Neela, what's yours?"

"He's Joseph Carter, I'm his mother, Abby. Can I help you?"

Neela looked up as she stood up, "Yes. I'm horribly lost. If you could point me in the right direction to get back towards civilization."

"No." Neela looked surprised, "But, would you like some dinner before you go home." She looked up at the sky, "Okay, it's more like Supper..."

Neela thought for a moment, "I am a bit hungry... but, I wouldn't want to put you ou..."

Joe pulled at Neela's hand, "Come, come, please?"

Neela looked down at the boy, "Well, since you asked nicely." Joe smiled.

As the three walked into the mini castle Neela looked around with awe. "It gets, cold with all this space, right?"

Abby nodded, "In the winter it does get nippy. In the summer it stays nice though... Are you from the town?"

Neela nodded, "How'd you guess, the lost look in my eyes."

Abby paused, "Well, yes..."

"Good, I had hoped it hadn't been too obvious."

Abby raised her eyebrows, then chuckled at Neela's response.

oOOOOO

"We will stop here for tonight. I have not been this far into the forest."

"No." Kerry stood nose to nose with Mlungisi, or nose to chin at least. "We need to continue."

"My Queen... This is my arena, let my do my job."

Kerry stared into Mlungisi's eyes for almost a minute before she nodded, "We set off at dawn. If not before."

Mlungisi nodded, "My Queen..."

Kerry cut him off as she shook her head, "I will find my own place to sleep Mlungisi."

John put a hand out, "I believe there is a rock overhang back a bit..." he sniffed the air, "It seems as though it may rain tonight."

Kerry glanced back there. "Sleeping under rocks is not my idea of a good time Baron, but feel free."

John bristled and changed the subject, "Who will take the first watch?"

"You will Baron if you don't mind. Gallant will have the second." Gallant nodded, "And I'll take the final watch."

Kerry moved as far right as she could and still be within viewing and hearing distance of Mlungisi. She watched as Mlungisi prepared to get to sleep so he'd be ready for the third watch. She started to arrange rocks to contain a fire. When she was done, sticks dropped into the middle of it. Kerry looked up, surprised, "Kim."

"If you would rather I get Baron Carter over here, he'd probably jump at the chance."

Kerry shook her head and gestured to the space around the pile of sticks. Kim sat down next to Kerry, but gave the Queen her personal space. As Kerry lit the fire she spoke, "Just answer me one question. Did Mlungisi ask you to look after me?"

Kim shook her head and made sure she didn't look away from Kerry, "No. I just figured that if I slept over here it would... discourage Baron Carter from doing it. But, I can go if you'd like."

Kerry leaned back and stared up at the pitch black sky for a second before she closed her eyes, "No, stay, and thank you."

"My pleasure your majesty."

Kerry opened her eyes, "And right there, you killed the mood."

Kim's voice raised an octave as she spoke, "Mood?"

"Never mind."

"Really, I'd like to know what you meant." Kim had gotten control of her vocal chords for this sentence.

Kerry was silent for a moment, thinking, "I'm the Queen. I understand that, really, I do. But I never asked for this. Every once in a while it's nice to be treated as Kerry Weaver, not Queen Weaver."

Kim folded her hands together, "But you are the Queen, your son's the Prince, your father and mother were the King and Queen."

"I know."

Kim gestured towards where Baron Carter was sitting with a sour look on his face, "There are plenty of people who would take your job in a moment." Kerry didn't respond to this, but Kim felt that she should ask another question, something to get Kerry out of whatever funk she was in. She spoke, and then held her breath, "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

Kerry was silent for a long time. "It is barely a memory, a whisper of a memory, I remember sneaking into the kitchen with my father one very early morning. I think I was five or six. It seemed as though we walked forever. Finally we stopped next to a lake and he took out what he had taken from the kitchen, it was a loaf of bread. I think I asked him what he was doing. He told me I should rest and he'd wake me up when he was ready. He did. He had made... he made..." Kerry swallowed and trailed off.

Kim waited, and when it was obvious that Kerry wasn't going to continue talking she tried to fill the silence. "Do you remember what the lake was. When I was a kid, my father practically drowned me in Lake Limni."

"Drowned?"

Kim laughed at the in-credulousness in Kerry's voice, "Yeah. I still hadn't learned how to swim. I think I was almost eight. So, he let me ride on his back around the lake, we'd been doing that since I was a little kid. Then, this day, all of a sudden he dumped me off. I thought I was dying, and all I could see was his face distorted above me. Then his hands came into view and made a swimming motion. I copied the motion and popped out of the water, coughing up what felt like half the lake. My father told me to kick my feet to stay above the water. Then he taught me how to properly swim."

"Did you forgive him?"

Kim nodded, "Of course. He was a lot of things, an amazing smithy, a brave man, and a good husband and father, but he wasn't subtle."

Both women listened to the crackle of the fire. "He made a boat out of the loaf of bread. He woke me up and pushed the bread so that it started to float out on the lake. He sat down and I sat on his lap and we watched it until I... I think I fell back asleep. I woke up in my own bed. I still don't know if it was real or a dream..."

Kim asked, "Did you ever ask your father if it happened?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, I didn't want to find out that it was all in my head. No..." She looked over at the two guards and the Baron. "We should get some sleep. I want to leave as early as we can tomorrow."

Kim nodded.

oOOOOO

Neela stood in front of a window in the sitting room of the Carter's estate and stared out at the trees to one side of the property and the fields that seemed to go on forever to the other side, "It's amazing."

"Most people say that about the inside of the house."

Neela turned and leaned against the window sill. "I'm more of an outdoor person. You?"

"Pre or Post Joseph?"

Neela debated which to choose, "Post."

"Outdoor. Joe can't get enough of the bugs, mud, and dirt out there. Pre-Joe I spent a lot of time inside." Abby was silent for a second, "When you're not wandering around Bryeront, lost, what do you do?"

"You assume I do something?"

Abby looked down at Neela's legs, "You're wearing pants."

"Oh. I'm a Blacksmith."

"Really. Please, have a seat, you're making me tired standing there."

Neela sat, "Uh, and you, what exactly does a... Baroness do?"

Abby looked from side to side, "I have no Earthly idea."

oOOOOO

Peter knocked on the door of the Legaspi house. Mary opened it, her eyes went wide and she turned pale. "David."

Peter put a hand up, "No, no... he's stationed in the North, near the forest, last report, everyone is fine. I'm here to see, Neela I guess, since your other sister is on the search for Henry."

Mary shook her head, "She stormed off after... well, before dinner. Haven't seen her since. David is really okay?" Nervously Mary ran her hand through her long blonde hair, "Really?"

Peter put a hand on Mary's shoulder, "He's fine Mary."

Mary took in a breath, "That's good, since I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

Mary stared at Peter, "So don't get my husband killed."

"Mary, that's a horrible thing to have the General promise."

Peter turned and seemed to look relieved, "Neela, correct?" Neela nodded, "Could I have a moment of your time?"

Neela gestured across the way and they both walked over and settled into the workshop. "You sound serious General."

"A while back, I promised my son that I'd see about him getting apprenticed with a smithy." Peter picked up a sword. "Kim's father made me my first sword. I think he and my father were good friends. I know you can't tell me if she'll take hi..."

Neela cut Peter off, "Yes."

Peter blinked, "Yes? You can do that?"

Neela shrugged, "I just did. It's interesting... Kim likes making swords and her art... I mostly make the rest of the things we make."

"Art? What does it look like?"

Neela held her hands up, "She'll be, annoyed that I even told you about them. Have your son be here tomorrow morning."

"Reese, his name is Reese... and there's one other small thing. He can't hear... his ears don't work..."

"Okay... We'll... improvise."

"Twenty pieces?" Neela nodded, "Thank you Neela."


	5. Chapter Four

Mlungisi had let John and Gallant take the lead of the searchers. Kim followed after them and Mlungisi and Kerry brought up the rear. "What do you want Mlungisi? You've been watching my every step since we woke this morning."

Mlungisi shook his head and didn't speak as they walked. Aside from the myths and tales about the forest it was a very beautiful place. There were several levels of canopy, and here and there the blue sky could be seen through the storm loosened tree branches. The forest floor was a dark brown color that was as springy as a trampoline save where the big tree's roots cut through. There was no explicit path, but there weren't many bushes at waist level or below to get in the way either. It was an amazingly easy walk for those in the group with two working legs and not a bad walk for Kerry with one bad leg.

Suddenly it was readily apparent why Mlungisi was hovering back with Kerry. A form came flying out of the trees and knocked Kerry from her feet to her back. Mlungisi had his sword unsheathed and was trying to kill the interloper. But it was too fast, it almost seemed to be flying at Kerry, but it didn't seem to have wings. Almost immediately, Kim, John and Gallant had joined Mlungisi trying to kill whatever, or whomever was attacking their Queen. It was Kim who managed to spear the furry thing through the heart. But she barely seemed to notice. To the three men it looked as though she pulled her sword out of the thing, sheathed it, and whipped her pack around, ready to pull out her meager supplies all as she knelt down next to Kerry. She rolled Kerry's right leg from side to side, and when she didn't find any holes or abrasions she looked up at Mlungisi.

He picked up whatever Kim had killed and gestured a bit away from the two women. "Give the Queen some space."

Kim slowly helped Kerry lower the pants she was wearing. "My God..."

Kerry's jaw worked, she wasn't looking at her hip but up at the trees. "It looks grotesque and not quite right, I know..."

Kim shook her head, "Actually, I was referring to the fact that you're a shade of purple that I've never quite seen before. As for what your hip looks like, it seems quite nice, and I only have a few to compare it to, but it looks normal to me."

"What?" Kerry looked down at her hip, "Help me up... Please."

Kim put her arms under Kerry's armpits and Kerry stood on her left leg. She almost managed to re-secure her pants at her waists as Kim was helping her up. She took a deep breath, then another one. "I'm going to fall, all logic says I'm going to fall."

Kim let go of Kerry and took a half a step back out of the Queen's way. Kerry met Kim's eyes and took a step forward on her right leg, and then one on her left and another on her right. She stared at Kim and jumped up with both feet. As she landed, safely and with both legs still under her, Mlungisi practically dove forward to catch her. "How... this is not possible." She still hadn't broken eye contact with Kim, "Is this possible?"

Kim shook her head, her hands were out to her sides, hands open, "I have no idea."

"You're the healer."

"Village, and barely. Healer Don, he'll know, probably..."

Mlungisi spoke, "We should go ba..."

"No, we continue on." She flipped her pack around and pulled out a belt. She put it around her waist and nestled her cane, top up, into a specially sized hole. She walked with out her cane to where Gallant and John were standing by the... thing. "What is it?"

Gallant pointed at John, "He says it's a monkey, but it looks like a man to me."

John shook his head, "Backwater..." he trailed off, "Look." He grabbed the thing's 'hand' and 'foot'. "They look alike, hand and foot, it's a monkey. It was in a book I have."

Mlungisi pursed his lips, "Why did it attack us? Could it know where Henry is?"

John rolled his eyes, "It may look like us, but it is nothing like us, it simply... co-populates. It smelled something your majesty, or perhaps it saw your red hair."

Mlungisi looked around, "Where is the dog?"

Kim gave a whistle, "Roscoe, you scaredy cat, it's safe to come out now."

Roscoe's head appeared from behind a tree and he came trotting out as if nothing had happened. He gave the monkey a sniff and sneezed. Kerry shook her head and spoke, "Not a guard dog then Kim?"

Mlungisi wasn't in the mood for jokes, "I'm glad you see humor in the situation my Queen. Roscoe, find Henry..." He started off and Mlungisi and John followed.

Gallant looked between his Captain and Kim and Kerry. Kerry gestured behind her, "Would you take the rear Michael?"

Gallant stood up straighter, "Yes ma'am, I mean, your majesty."

Kim held in her chuckle as Gallant fell in behind them, "Did you know that you'd be... I guess, cured is the word. Why you brought the belt?"

"No, I was going to use a walking stick when I found one suitable."

"My father made that..." There was no question to Kim's words. "He... I remember him grumbling about it some. But at the same time, beneath the grumbling, I could tell he was honored that your father had asked him to try. May I see it?"

Kerry nodded, "After you clean your sword." Kerry reached back and pulled a rag out of her sack.

Kim was confused, but pulled out her sword and cleaned it as much as she could. Kim put the cloth away and Kerry handed Kim the sword part of the cane. Kim took it carefully in her hands and turned it. "Have you used it?"

"In a battle? No, in practice, yes."

Kim put her hand on the hilt of the sword, "He was so proud of the wood work. He had always said that he hated working with wood, it was too soft, too easy."

Kerry ground to a stop and Kim glanced around in alarm, brandishing Kerry's sword. "Do you hear something?"

Kerry shook her head and resumed walking. "I had a thought. Why did this happen? What's the price I will pay? It's not... if the price is Henry, it's not worth it. It's not..."

Gallant spoke from behind the two women, "My mother always said that things come in threes. Both good and bad things come in threes..."

Kerry thought, "So, which was the monkey attack?"

Gallant shrugged, "I don't know..."

Kim handed back Kerry's sword. "It was one of the last things he made. I tried to make one like it." Kim shook her head, "Didn't come out well at all."

oOOOOo

"Am I allowed to kill her?"

Randi blinked at Peter's question, "Uh, no General. This is Lucien Dubenko. He has a third of the grain that is required."

Peter nodded, "Mr. Dubenko. Your solution?"

"So-solution?"

Peter folded his hands in front of him, "When are you going to repay this court, and how much extra will you give for being late in your obligation?"

"I... I..." the man trailed off and after a moment he stared up at Peter with an entirely different look on his face, "Why in God's name do we have to pay your, or the tramp?"

Randi jumped as Peter stood, took a step to the edge, and then simply took another step and let his feet drop off the side of the dais. He landed with bended knees and stalked three steps forward and towered over the curly dark haired villager. "You would speak of your Queen that way?"

Dubenko seemed to think he was on a roll. "Are you the father?"

Peter punched Dubenko across the face with no warning, impacting the man's nose. Blood flew and spattered the floor an nearby villagers waiting their turn.

One of the villagers, a blonde haired man stepped forward as he wiped the blood from his face. He was solidly built, his hair styled in a tight crew cut over a pale white face. "You want to try that with someone more your speed... Regent...?"

A feral grin creased Peter's face, "I surely do, do you see anyone around here who would fit that description."

Randi had unfortunate timing, and stepped in front of Peter a half a second after he spoke his taunt. The blonde man with the crew cut plowed into Randi at her eye level, he had been aiming for Peter's chest. He knocked her into the dais and she fell unconscious with a sickening thump. It was the kind of thump that sounds just a bit too wet and reverberates though the souls of all who hear it. Peter grabbed the man and practically threw him off of Randi. He pounced on him and put him in a headlock. He pointed at Archie and gave an order, "Get Donald."

Archie nodded and was off and running out of the throne room. Peter spoke in a low tone to the man he had by the neck. "Are you going to move?" The man shook his head from side to side as best he could in his position. "Good, if you even twitch, I will break your good for nothing neck. Understand?" This time the man nodded his head up and down. "Good." Peter let go and stood. He walked over to where Dubenko was trying to get up and hold closed his nose to stem the flow of blood at the same time. Peter held a hand out, Dubenko looked confused, but after a moment he took it and was hauled up by the General. "Mr. Dubenko, go home to your family. Bring the court what you have in a month..." Dubenko nodded again and started to walk off, but Peter cleared his throat. Dubenko turned back around, "I have one son Mr. Dubenko, and his name is not Henry. You do a disservice not only to your Queen, but to yourself speaking as you did."

Dubenko nodded and hurried out of the throne room, as did most of the other people, save Abby Carter. Donald came in with Archie on his heels soon after the throne room had cleared out.

Peter met Donald where Randi was slumped. Peter let Donald look her over. Two of his soldiers came in the door. Peter gestured to the blonde man with his head. "Take him to the cells. I want to talk to him later."

Donald stood, "I need a litter."

Archie spoke as he moved around the dais to the back, "The Queen keeps one back her..."

Archie carried it to where Randi lay and swallowed as he put it down and took a step back. Peter patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you Morris, I didn't know that existed."

"She, uh... she keeps it there in case something happens and she can't walk at all. Is she going to be al right?"

Donald got the litter underneath her successfully, "I need someone to hold her head." Abby gave a cough and Donald turned, "Good, Baroness, you'll do nicely. Now if you General, and Archie, if you two could lift the litter." Abby knelt down next to the litter and held Randi's head between her hands. It looked uncomfortable, but Abby didn't look like she really cared. They lifted the litter slowly and took her to her room with Donald leading the way.

Peter and Archie helped Donald get Randi onto her bed and then they both stepped back into the doorway. Peter shook his head, "If anything happens to Randi, the Queen will.. I'll wish I were dead."

oOOOOo

Kim glanced around, "Is it just me or..."

Kim tried to grab for Kerry as she felt the red head start to fall away from her side. Kim herself fell backwards and landed on her butt with an oof. Gallant gave some sort of bird call and after a half a second Mlungisi and John appeared.

Roscoe also came bounding along with them. He raced towards the hole and at about two feet before it, he took off into the air. "Roscoe, no..."

Kerry, down in the deep hole gave an oof of her own as Roscoe landed half on, half off of Kerry and bounced towards the far wall. Roscoe got his feet under him and padded to Kerry's side. He licked her face and she closed her eyes, "Hey boy... why'd you come down here huh?"

Kerry looked up as Kim gave a yell, "Your majesty? Are you okay?"

Kerry rolled over so that she was on her stomach and then pushed herself up. She tested her right leg first, and it still seemed to be working. "I'm intact. No extra holes or anything..."

Kim held a finger up, "We're coming right down, don't move okay..."

Kerry looked around the five by five foot hole. "Where the frilly heck am I going to go..." To Kim she shouted, "Okay..." She sat back down and rubbed behind Roscoe's ears., "This just blows everything else that's ever happened in my life out of the water doesn't it Roscoe." Gallant's head appeared above the hole when he heard Kerry speaking. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to, though he didn't move his head back. "It's all my fault... I was so selfish, I felt like I deserved a break Rosc... and so I took it, because I'm the Queen, and somehow that gives me the right to ignore my son and... If I don't find him Roscoe, what if I don't find him... He's my life, he loves me unconditionally." A sad smile came to her face, "All he wants is food, toys, and play time." Kerry closed her eyes, "And the swords, damn the swords, I wish... I wish the world were a better place for him to grow up Roscoe. But, look who I'm talking to, I bet you'd be happy with a nice bone and someone to scritch behind your ears all day huh?"

Roscoe gave a sort of a half snort, half bark, it came out sounding a bit like a snurf.

"I know, I know, I'm feeling sorry for myself, and that won't help us get there any faster, but damnit, I'm in a hole that's suddenly getting... Shit..."

Gallant pulled his head back as Kerry swore. Kerry yelled from the whole, "Hey, anyone..."

Gallant stuck his head back over the hole, "What's... oh..." His head disappeared and Kerry heard a yell, "She's taking on water..."

Kerry could hear Mlungisi yell back, "Tell her we're working on it..."

Gallant leaned back over the hole and started to speak, but Kerry interrupted him, "I heard." She stuck her finger in the water and tasted it, "Uh... Michael... are we near the ocean?"

Gallant shook his head right away, and then tilted it to one side, "No, why?"

Kerry held up her finger, "Salty, not that it really matters, wet is wet..." Kerry grit her teeth, "No rush, I think I'll float..." She looked up at Gallant, "Why exactly is this taking so long Gallant?"

Gallant winced and looked behind him for a second, "Rope's too short. Don't worry your majesty, the Captain is freaking out appropriately." He paused, "Are you standing?"

Kerry nodded, "Trying not to get my entire body wet, yes, I'm standing." A rope came tumbling down. Kerry put her hands on it and then looked down at Roscoe. "What about you Roscoe..." She paused for what must have been too long, as Kim's head appeared on one side of the hole's opening and Mlungisi's on the other. "How will we get out Roscoe?"

oOOOOo

Neela looked up at the knock on the door frame. She gave a wave to Reese, and held up a piece of slate about twice as large as her head. Then held up a small piece of gypsum. She wrote quickly and handed it to Reese. It said, "Morning, you're late."

Reese smiled, which caught Neela off guard. He shook his head and looked around. Neela handed him a rag off the table and he wiped off the slate board. Neela then handed him another piece of gypsum and he wrote. "Sorry. So... now what?"

Neela paused, then shrugged, and spoke out loud, "I have no idea, do you know the basics of blacksmithing?" Reese shook his head from side to side, "Then that's where we'll start. This, is a hammer... and this is an anvil."

oOOOOo

"What's your name?"

The blonde man didn't move from where he was sitting against the back wall of the cell. "Edson, Dale Edson."

Peter cut right to the chase, "Why did you attack me Dale?"

Dale tilted his head to the left and stared up at Peter, "You like being in control, knowing what's going on, but also, doing the right thing. Am I close?" Peter crossed his arms over his chest and didn't respond, "You won't get any answers from me, even if you resort to torture."

Peter was silent for quite a while before he smiled, though the smile didn't travel as far as his eyes. "I generally don't have to resort to torture as you say... And you've already told me what I needed to know."

Peter exited the cells to a cacophony of yells, ones for forgiveness as well as those that called his mother every animal on the Earth.

Peter met Archie at the top of the stairs, "Don't go down there Arch... it won't turn out well..."

Archie frowned so deeply that Peter was sure that his eyes were going to disappear, "She is my friend, he... damnit..."

Peter gave Archie another pat on the back, something he seemed to be doing a lot. "Let's go see how Randi is doing, okay?"

Archie nodded, "Yes, okay, but I'm coming back later..."

Peter paused, but then nodded, "Okay, but remember, stay away from the bars, and let one of my guards stand a bit away okay?" Archie nodded.

oOOOOo

Kerry could see the top of the hole finally. Six hands came down to meet her, four of them dark and two of them white. She took a hold of one white and one black and was pulled out. It was John who practically jumped out of his skin. "Your majesty, the dog is..."

Roscoe jumped backwards off of Kerry's chest where he had made the journey up the hole. Kerry got down on one knee and scratched him behind the ears, "Good dog..."

Kim watched the interaction between Kerry and Roscoe.

Mlungisi, though, interrupted the touching scene. "We need to keep moving."

Kerry shook her head, "Mlungisi, I spend my days sitting and only doing mildly athletic things. I need a break after climbing the rope with my furry passenger."

"Do you want to find your son, maybe he's not as worth as much as the do..." Mlungisi didn't get the rest of his sentence out as Kerry slapped him.

"Go on... find him, be the strong hero, be the man who saves my poor little son. Your General..., oh, sorry, I mean father, would be proud."

Mlungisi was seething his fists opened, closed, and opened again as if he had no control of them. "He's my son too Kerry."

John's mouth dropped open in surprise, either from Mlungisi's fatherhood news, or the fact that he called her by her first name. Gallant and Kim reacted a bit more subtly to the new information. It seemed as if Mlungisi and Kerry were about to explode at each other. Kim stepped in between the two of them. "Why don't we split up? We'll cover more ground. We meet... here... if... when we find Henry."

Kerry nodded her agreement, "You three..."

"No..."

"I can..."

"I will accompany you..." All three men's voices overlapped with John's barely winning out, mostly because of the length of his sentence. "I am a more than adequate swordsman, and Miss Legaspi has proven her own sword handling ability. You can take Roscoe, follow him. We'll head slightly off your course."

Mlungisi rubbed his hand over his short cropped hair and after his jaw worked for a minute before he nodded. He gestured to Gallant, who fell in and after a bit of prodding, Roscoe left Kerry's side and trotted over to Gallant and Mlungisi. After another moment he was leading them into the forest again.

Kerry watched the three go, and turned to her two companions remaining. "Let's go."

John looked at Kerry, "Are you sure you're o..."

"Get moving Baron Carter." John blinked with more surprise, he had never heard Kerry speak like that. It helped Kerry get the intended response as he and Kim started walking a different semi sort of path than Mlungisi and Gallant had taken.

The silence stretched on as the trio plodded through the brush. It was John who finally broke the silence. "Is what he said true?"

Kerry was still silent for about one hundred more yards or so. "Yes. He did me a favor eight years ago.."

John still seemed a bit stumped, "I'd always thought that it was General Benton."

Kerry finally looked at John, "Peter. No... definitely not. He..." She closed her eyes, "Cleo was dying that year, it ripped him apart."

"Will you marry him?"

Kerry had resumed watching the forest floor as she walked but responded without a second of hesitation, "Peter's married."

"Ha... I meant Captain Mlungisi."

Kerry paused and bent down towards the ground as she answered the Baron, "I know what you meant Baron and am not going to answer the question."

She stood up with a piece of fabric in her fingers, "Part of Henry's trousers."

"You don't know that."

Kerry started walking again.

oOOOOo

Peter and Archie silently entered Randi's room. Donald looked up, "How's she doing?"

Donald stood and came over to the two men, "No better, no worse." Peter's face creased into a frown, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

Archie spoke quietly, "May I... stay?"

Donald nodded, "Of course. You can try to talk to her. She if that helps her wake up. I was going to the kitchen to get some food. Should I get something for you Archie?"

Archie was staring at Randi's almost deathly still face, but he managed to nod distractedly and answer Donald's question. "Yes, yes please... Thank you..."

Donald followed Peter out the door. The General spoke as they made their way towards the kitchen. "Do you know where the Baroness went?"

A shake of Donald's head was his response, "I believe she left the cast. Most likely is lost in the town somewhere. I believe that Baron Carter leaving on this search for Henry has thrown Abby... the Baroness... out of whack for lack of a better word."

"I'm still not sure I understand Donald."

Donald stopped walking, "He wants to be King."

"Wha..." This was the first that Peter had heard of the Baron's aspirations.

"He recently tried to obtain Duke Morgenstern's land."

Peter rubbed his hands together and then they dropped down to his side, but only for a moment as he brought them back up and rubbed them together again. "Do you believe he will kill her on their journey?"

Donald thought before he responded. "I think that his wife thinks that he could do it, yes. But General..."

"...I didn't hear it from you. Thank you for telling me Donald." Peter let his breath out slowly and with measure, "I think I'll go try to find her..."

Peter started to move away, but Donald put a hand on his arm, "General. Remember, she is not her husband." Peter nodded.

oOOOOo

Reese waved his hand around as he jumped from foot to foot. A bucket of water appeared under it and he plunged his hand into the water. The painful look on his face decreased a bit. Neela gave him a tap on the shoulder and the young man looked up, "Do you speak?" She gestured to her lips.

"No..."

It wasn't spoken as clearly as if Neela, Kim, or those with full hearing had said the word, but Neela could tell that it was the word no. She looked puzzled and pointed at Reese, "But you just did speak."

Reese held up one finger on his right hand, the one not in the water. Neela stared at it, silent, for a moment before comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh, one word, that's the one word you speak?" He pointed at Neela, but when she didn't immediately get what he was saying he brushed his hand by her hair and then pointed at her breasts. Neela still had no idea what he was trying to get across. So, she put down the buck on the table, got the slate and gypsum and held them out so Reese could use them. He scribbled one word on it. Neela read it out loud, "Mom."

Reese nodded and Neela snapped her fingers, "Your Mom taught you..." Neela put a hand to her face. Reese felt he knew what that meant, he took his hand out of the bucket of water and made his way out the door. Neela didn't catch up to him until he was outside, "Wait..." She mentally whacked herself on the head. "Duh, guy can't hear." She put her hand on his shoulder and spun Reese around. She pointed at herself, "I was reminding myself that I'm an idiot for not getting what you were saying, not you..."

Reese's eyebrows creased towards the middle of his face as he took a deep breath. He moved his finger in a sort of parabolic way and Neela nodded, "Yes, please, come back tomorrow Reese. This will work out."

Reese swallowed and a small smile came to his face. He put his hand on Neela's cheek and then patted it. With that, he practically skipped back towards the castle and his house next to it. Neela shook her head and practically jumped to the moon as a voice spoke from beside her, "You are very good with him."

Neela turned, "Ah, Abby, I... we had a miscommunication. He can't hear, but..." She smiled, "I see in his eyes the same thing that I was feeling when I started learning the smithing trade with my sister."

"That's good..."

Neela looked around, "Not to sound... what are you doing here."

"Randi, the Queen's lady in waiting, got knocked out and hasn't woken up yet. I.. I needed to get away from it all. I can..."

"No, no... would you like... would you like Supper? I know it isn't anything special..." Neela paused, "But it would freak out my mother."

Abby laughed, "Okay, you've convinced me. Uh, will I know what it is?"

oOOOOo

Kim stopped walking. "It's time to take a break. For the night I mean."

John looked towards Kerry, who seemed to be warring with herself. Finally the red headed Queen nodded. "Okay... you're right."

John spoke, "I will take the watch." And then he seemed to fade into the forest. Kerry shook her head and went about starting the fire again. Kim found sticks and they started the fire. They were silent throughout this process. As they chewed on their dry slightly tasteless food Kim asked the question that John had asked, "Do you have... romantic feelings for the Captain?"

Kerry didn't take her eyes off of the fire, "Why do you ask?"

Kim shrugged, "No reason in particular."

"There is always a reason. How horrible can it be?"

Kim shook her head, "Believe me your majesty, it can be bad. You don't have to answer, I understand..."

"No..." Kim was silent, "No, no romantic feelings. At one point, maybe, we could have been something, but now... No. But... he is the father of my son." She took a breath, "And I shouldn't have..."

Kim put a hand on Kerry's shoulder and then took it off, "Sorry."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it's okay." She rolled her eyes, "No one touches me anymore. You wouldn't think that would be something that you'd miss, and yet, it is." She closed her eyes and opened them, looking over at Kim, "What were you going to say?"

Kim cleared her throat, "Just that emotions are running high. Captain Mlungisi seems like a smart man, I'm betting that he didn't take it personally."

They fell silent, but not for long, "Please, tell me why you asked. I know why John asked."

"Oh?"

Kerry nodded, "He wants my job."

"Ah."

"Now, unless you have an untapped penchant for power, why did you ask?"

Kim shook her head, "I... I can't, not yet... I don't know you. You don't know me."

"Middle name."

"Excuse me?"

"What is your middle name? Or your full name?" Kim cleared her throat a few times, "How bad can it be. I'm Kerry Phoenix Weaver?"

"The hair?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "I sure hope so, I don't like the idea of dying and coming back to life."

"Charlene, it's after my father. Kimberly Charlene Legaspi."

Kerry nodded for a moment, "It hurt a lot to loose your father."

A breath went in and out of Kim's chest before she responded, "Yes, but at least I still have my mother and sisters. You were left all alone."

"I had... have people who love me."

Kim closed her eyes, "But not family, it's the same, but it's different. Were you close to Cleo? Peter's wife?"

Kerry frowned, "How did you know?"

A shrug came from Kim's shoulders, "It just seemed that way by how you talked about her."

"Pete... Peter got married early. He was always certain that I'd be married first. But, then my parents died when I was thirteen, and they didn't set anything up at my birth..."

Kerry trailed off, but Kim picked up the rest of her thought, "...because you weren't technically born to them..." Kerry nodded, "My father got so involved in teaching me his skills with metal that he uh... he kind of forgot to make me find a nice man and settle down."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

Kim thought for a moment before she answered, "I really like the fact that I can do something useful with my hands, even if more of what I do is make swords and other weapons than... other things."

"Other things?"

Kim shook her head, "Never mind. We should get some sleep. Do you think John will spend the whole night prowling the woods?"

Kerry looked around, "I think he will, yes..." Kim just shook her head.


	6. Chapter Five

Peter put a hand on Reese's shoulder as he went by his son at the breakfast table. Reese looked up at his father as the General spoke, "How are you?" Reese smiled, "Going back today?" Reese nodded, and then made the baby rocking motion. Peter shook his head, "Are you going to ask me that every day?"

Reese nodded as he stood. He motioned as if he were cutting a tree and then pointed at the ground. Peter narrowed his eyes then nodded. "She's teaching you the... less glamorous parts of apprenticing. Scut work... keepin' the fire going?" Reese nodded and Peter smiled, "Good luck."

Reese smiled back and was out the door. Elizabeth came into the kitchen. "Was that Reese. Where is he off to?"

Peter practically beamed as he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth. "He's apprenticing as a blacksmith. A sword made by my own son."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Don't get your hopes up too much Peter."

"You think he can't do it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I didn't say that Peter. Of course he can do it, he's your son. But on the off chance that it's not perfect..."

Peter sat down at the table and put his hands behind his head, "Lizzie... if I cared that he wasn't perfect, I wouldn't be here right now..." Elizabeth gave a questioning hmmm, "Cleo would have kicked me out on my ass, I'd be a bitter old soldier who kills the soldiers around him with work because he has no one to love."

Elizabeth put down breakfast in front of Peter, "Little too deep for me this morning..." She started back towards the preparation table at the other side of the room. But Peter caught her with one arm and swung her effortlessly onto his lap. Elizabeth gave a yelp. "Peter... the girls..."

"...will ew and urgh... so..." He kissed her until she had to pull away so she could catch her breath. "Peter."

Peter let her go, "What?"

Elizabeth shook her head with a small smile, which disappeared rapidly, "Why are you acting like this when your friend's son... The Queen's son is still missing."

Peter stood and shrugged, "Because I love you Lizzie, and I want you to understand that. You never know what could happen at any point, what could be around the next corner." He kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "I'll be back for Dinner. I have to go find a wayward Baroness."

oOOOOo

Kim jumped as she felt a weight on her upper body. She felt breath on her face, and opened her eyes slowly. Staring down at her, from under red bangs, Kerry hovered over her. Kim cleared her throat, "Uh, your majesty, can I... is there something I can do for you..."

In a breathy voice that kinda scared Kim out of her wits Kerry spoke, "You can call me Kerry..."

"I'd rather..." Kim suddenly found that she couldn't talk, mostly because of the two luscious lips that were locked with her own. She responded to the kiss and brought her hand up to the back of Kerry's head.

After a few moments more Kerry pulled her head away and spoke Kim's name. "Kim... Kim..."

Kim jerked up from the ground as Kerry yelled her name, "Kimberly..."

Kim looked around. Still in the forest, no red head on top of her. She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. She resisted moaning and settled for a prolonged yawn. Kerry was up, and pacing. "John isn't back yet. Just what I need, not only a son missing, but a Baron."

Kim uncurled herself and stood with a wince at the popping that happened along her back. "So, we'll find him. I'm sure he'll be okay, he's a big boy... I think."

Kim doused what was left of the fire, making sure it wouldn't start up again, while Kerry collected their food bag, which was starting to dwindle. Kerry shook her head, "If you see any edible berries, pick a bunch of them..."

Kim's eyebrows creased inwards at Kerry, "Uh, you're talking to a Blacksmith. I know some of the healing herbs in the forest, not what to eat and not to eat."

Kerry waved a hand, "Okay, I'll keep an eye out. One rule of thumb I've found, if they're red, better to stay away from them than eat them."

Kim paused mid stride and then laughed, and couldn't stop laughing. She stood in the middle of the forest, the birds chirping back at her, as she bent at the waist and laughed until she was on her knees. Kerry patiently waited until Kim had calmed down. All the Queen had to do was meet Kim's eyes and the blacksmith winced.

They started walking again and Kim spoke, "I... I remembered. When I was a little kid, I heard about how you got into a couple of bushes at the edge of the Castle's gardens, and you were sick for a week. They were red berries?"

Kerry nodded, "But they were right next to the blue berries were very good. And my mother was always going on about how red was the most amazing color."

"Your hair."

"Yes, she was referring to my hair, but I was six years old Kimberly, I didn't have the comprehension skills of an adult yet... So I ate them, I got to know... Healer Don... very well... those few days."

They both went silent as they peered around the forest for any sign of their third. Kerry broke the silence after a while, "What were you dreaming about? It seemed, intense..."

Kim coughed, tried to clear her throat and coughed again, "Sorry. I... don't remember. Why, did I... say something?"

"No." Kerry shook her head, "Why would he go somewhere. He seemed so intent on being the protector, and letting..." Kerry trailed off, and glanced around quickly.

Kim caught Kerry's feeling and drew her sword, "What is it?"

"Something Peter, General Benton, said to me before we started this journey. He said not to let John lead us, that he wasn't sure if John wasn't in on the entire thing."

"Oh... less talking, more stealthy moving then?" Kerry nodded her agreement to the new plan and they crept on.

oOOOOo

"Wha..." Abby sat up in an unfamiliar bed and severely regretted it as her head impacted with something very wooden, not to mention hard, and kind of pointy. She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, and slowly a roof came into focus above her. She slowly lowered herself back down so she was lying flat on the bed again and peered around. She looked to be in some sort of loft sort of area. It was cool, but not cold, and wherever she was seemed to have just the right amount of humidity. She carefully looked over the edge of whatever bed she was on and blinked. It was two beds on top of each other. She looked at the bottom of the bed and let her breath out in a whoosh. She managed to rearrange herself so that she could climb down the ladder that had been provided for that purpose. She found herself in a loft of what seemed to be a barn. She spoke quietly at first, "Um... hello..." Abby tried again, "Hello..."

She climbed down from the loft and took a breath when she set foot on solid ground. She made it out the door of the barn before she heard her name being called. She looked over, it was Neela. "Oh, a face I know... I need to..."

Neela interrupted her, "...come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Neela pulled Abby along by the hand, practically dragging her towards the castle, but didn't answer the Baroness' question. Abby was surprised when they burst through the outer doors and no one stopped them. Neela seemed to know where they were going and they weaved and bobbed through the castle until they got to the healer's chambers. Neela halted outside and turned so she was face to face with Abby. "It's Joe, he... there was an accident, your, okay, I have no idea what to call her, because I've never actually been at a castle or other manor for more than a few hours, but uh, a lady brought her to Healer Don. He's in there with Joseph right now..."

Abby started to go inside, but paused and put her hand in Neela's, "Is he alive Neel?"

Neela swallowed, no one called her that except her sister, it brought on many emotions, and they all flashed over her face. Abby took this wrong and started to pull away, but Neela captured the Baroness' hand with both of hers. "No, I mean, yes he is alive, it's... he's alive and well, but he lost an eye..."

Abby put her free hand over her heart, "God, an eye, that's it. Thank God almighty..." She paused, "Will you come in there with me?"

"I... okay."

oOOOOo

John was in such a good mood as he straightened his hat and made sure his sword was at the correct angle to the rest of his clothes and accoutrements. He gave his upper body one last shake to make sure everything was securely in it's place and stepped through the door of the throne room. Loud, raucous applause met his appearance. The hall was decked out in purple, blue, and red banners and ribbons. Each of the windows was open, and had the summer air coming in the door. It made John's hair rustle in the wind. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in all the sounds before he cleared his throat and stood up as straight as he could. The crowd parted and in front of him was the Queen's dais. He walked the now clear path from his spot to hers, along the way he got congratulations, pats on the backs, and he thought he even heard a few girls calling his name and swooning.

He stepped up to the dais and stopped. His back was ramrod straight and he didn't even allow himself to blink. The Queen spoke, "Baron Carter, John, you found my son, at considerable harm to your own person and returned him to me. In addition, you saved myself, a prized blacksmith of this community, a green young royal guard, and..." John looked up at The Queen at this point and watched her speak of Mlungisi, "... and my utterly useless Captain of the Royal Guards. He couldn't save a child if it were given to him. For your service, I have decided to take you as my King. For his... utter and horrible failure." She paused, "This is all your fault Captain. Step forward."

Mlungisi stepped up to the dais next to John. He was hunched and didn't, or couldn't meet The Queen's eyes. "Your majesty, whatever your punishment, I will accept."

The Queen steepled her fingers and turned her to her son, "What do you think Prince Henry? How should your father pay for not having the balls to find you?"

Henry tilted his head from side to side for a while, and then his eyes got big and he hopped onto his mother's lap. He whispered in her ear for a moment before he sat back down in his own chair. "Quite a good idea Henry. Captain Mlungisi, formerly of the Royal Guard of Bryeront, I sentence you to banishment forever and for always from Bryeront."

"But, my son..."

The Queen gave a sniff, "You have no son, you wouldn't give your life for him, you wouldn't even give any sort of fight for him. John will be his father now, and you will never be allowed to see him ever again. Guards." The guards came from side to side shaking their heads at their former boss. They dragged a subdued Mlungisi out the door of the throne room. The Queen spoke again, "John. Approach me."

John was beaming as he mounted the dais and stood in front of a now standing Queen. "You will be a good King John Carter, and we will be happy and powerful together." She brought a hand up to his chin and guided his lips down to hers. He met The Queen in her kiss, which seemed a lot more wet and slobbery than he'd thought it would be.

He blinked up at the mass of fur that coalesced before his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt underneath his body. "The forest."

Roscoe got dragged off of John and the Baron was unceremoniously pulled up by his collar. He was a bit surprised by this, since he didn't think that Mlungisi was quite that strong. "Where is she. Where is the Queen?"

John stuttered, "I... I don't know, I guess I fell asleep, I was having the best dre... eep..."

John found himself pinned up against a tree, by the throat. "If anything happens to Kerry I will slice you from nose to anus and let you bleed to death slowly." John tried to swallow, but found that Mlungisi's hand was preventing him from doing so. He simply nodded his understanding. Mlungisi let him slide down the tree into a lump at the bottom of the tree. "Great, so it's a formerly cripple Queen who has relatively okay sword skills, but who wouldn't outweigh a gnat, and the skinny blonde blacksmith that seems to be a good swordsman, but who just as likely could have been lucky with the kill of the monkey. Not to mention, we have the dead weight Baron with us now. I'm so glad this journey is going so swimmingly well."

oOOOOo

Elizabeth jumped when an arm went around her waist and she was pulled backwards. One look down and she knew it wasn't her husband and who that meant it was. "Damnit Tony. What are you doing here?"

Tony Gates, who thought he was God's gift to all women shot Elizabeth a smirk, "Now, if you couldn't tell that, I may have to have a little chat with that husband of yours."

"No." She closed her eyes, "Tony, what do you want?"

Tony's smile was back for a moment before he got serious, "We need something else. They're getting too close."

"Who?"

Tony looked out under his eyebrows at Elizabeth, "You know who I mean, that little troupe that the Queen went out with. I need you to convince your husband to go after them. Make them pull out. I can keep them going in circles, but you have to convince your husband to go get them."

"He won't even know where they are."

"No."

Tony laughed, "You think you can say no?"

"Did you kill him?"

"Him? Your husband maybe... no, I didn't kill your husband, can you say the same thing Miss Elizabeth?"

"Get out." Elizabeth pointed at the door, "Now, get out now..."

Tony started towards the back door, then paused, "Can you live with the Queen's death on your hands? Because if you don't convince your husband, they will all die."

Tony left the house and Elizabeth closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them and slammed her open fist against the breakfast table. "Damnit."

oOOOOo

"And Jesus stood, and commanded him to be brought unto him: and when he was come near, he asked him, Saying, What wilt thou that I shall do unto thee? And he said, Lord, that I may receive my sight. And Jesus said unto him, Receive thy sight: thy faith hath saved thee. And immediately he received his sight, and followed him, glorifying God: and all the people, when they saw it, gave praise unto God." Bishop Kovac paused, "Do you know what that's from?" Joseph shook his head from side to side, "That's from Luke 18."

Joseph nodded and tried to itch at the bandage over his left eye. Abby walked in and Luka stood. "Baroness. He seems in good spirits. If you, or he need any help at all, I am at your service."

Abby nodded, "Thank you Bishop, thank you." She sat down on the bed next to Joseph, "Hey, you okay Joe?"

Joseph's good eye closed, "I was so scared Mommy, and it hurt so much. I know, I should have... but I played and then I was running, and then..."

Tears started streaming from his right eye and Abby collected him into a hug. Making shushing noises, rocking her child back and forth, and telling him that everything would be all right. Neela jerked up and looked out a window. She made a face and went over to the mother and son, "Uh, Abby, I need to go, I totally forgot that Reese was coming this morning. But, I can send him home and come back if you want."

Abby shook her head, "No, no, I'll be okay."

Neela nodded, "And hey, if you don't want to go back to the cavernous castle, just the two of you, you could come for dinner again, show my sister Mary how much she is going to regret getting pregnant."

"Mary Malucci?" Neela looked over at Donald and nodded, "He was the one who found Joe."

"I'll tell Mary that... she'll be glad that he's still okay."

oOOOOo

Both women looked up as it seemed the skies opened up. The rain came crashing down through the trees. Kerry looked up at the sky, at the heavens and just screamed as loud as she could. Kim, to her credit, didn't even flinch. Kerry took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"No need your majesty. If that's all you have after all that's been happening..."

Kerry hurfed out a breath, "Believe me, when I find my son... I have more... I don't think I'll stop shaking for a year..."

"...once we find him."

Kerry looked over at Kim and nodded. "Do you need to stop?"

Kim held up a strand of her soaking wet hair, "I'm soaking wet, I can't really get any wetter. If you're good to keep going, I can definitely push through."

Kerry nodded, "One condition."

"I don't think I can your majesty."

"You don't know what it is."

"To call you Kerry. I just... all my life you've either been Princess Kerry or Queen Kerry, I..."

Kerry and Kim slugged through the muck that the forest floor was starting to become. "Henry wasn't my first try at a child." Kim didn't speak. "Two years before we... Mlungisi helped me try to get pregnant." Kerry snorted a half laugh, "What a way to put that. To have... even if it was my best friend..." She shook her head and pushed her bangs, trying to keep her soaking hair out of her eyes. "It was... I could feel, I think it... I think she was a she. I could feel her in there, and then... I bled, and bled, and..." Kerry took a stuttering breath and wiped at her eyes. She looked up when she felt Kim's arm over her shoulders.

"Don't want you to put too much pressure on your hip, after all, we don't know how long it will be this way, right."

"Of course."

They walked along in semi silence, listening to the rain as it impacted on everything from the leaves to the trees and mushrooms. They only warning they had before the lightning strike was a crackling of the air. It threw the two women apart. Kim groaned when she landed against the tree. She put her hand on the back of her head and brought it so she could see it. Blood coated her hand. She closed her eyes for a second before they snapped back open because she thought she heard a yell. It sounded somewhere between pain and desperation. Kim pushed herself up from the ground and pain radiated through both her lower and upper body. She grit her teeth and looked up. She gasped. The forest was on fire and the yelling was coming from the other side of the fire line.

As Kim got closer she realized the yelling was Kerry screaming her name and the words help me. Kim dropped her sword and bag on the ground and looked around. She had no idea what to do, and through the leaping fire here and there Kim could see Kerry's face, terrified. It was a look that Kim had never seen on the Queen's face. Kim yelled, "Can you jump out? Over?" Kerry shook her head and took short breaths. "You can... try." Kerry shook her head again. Kim finally took in a deep breath and ran at the wall of fire. In one motion she threw herself through it. She hit the ground hard on the other side and rolled, each stick and even leaf she hit she could feel piercing her back. She held a hand out to Kerry as she stood with a groan. "We can do this, you can do this... We, can do this... Kerry." Kerry looked up at Kim, surprised that Kim had used the Queen's first name after saying just how much she couldn't." Go fast and roll on the other side. I'll be right beside you. We'll make it because you have to find your son. On three. One. Two. Three..."

Kim propelled both of them forward and they hit the fire with their heads down and eyes closed. They got to the other side and both of them rolled. Kim picked up her bag and put back on her sword. She helped Kerry up, "We have to move..."

"I kno... My..." The rest of her sentence was drowned out as a sheet of rain came down and kept coming down. Kim and Kerry stood still and watched as a sheet of water came down so hard that it looked as though the world was covered in sheets of paper. They watched in awe as the fire went out entirely.

Kerry sat back down and then lay back on her back. "I've... that..." Kim laid down beside her. Kerry turned her head. "Thank you Kim, first, the monkey, now this..."

"You would have been fine..." Kim looked back up at the sky that she could see through the trees. It was turning blue again. "When I started on this journey with you I was sure that you had a death wish, that somewhere in your soul you really believed that Henry was dead, so you wanted to go to the scariest, most dangerous place you could think of."

Kerry was silent and Kim was mentally whacking herself on the forehead for even bringing her theory up. Kim practically jumped out of her skin when Kerry answered. "If I thought, really thought that my son was dead, that this was a suicide mission, none of you would be here. I would have taken Rebecca to the edge of this forest, sent her home, and walked in and never walked out. Speaking of walking..."

Kim closed her eyes, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met..."

Kerry shook her head as she sat up and got her feet under her. "Before or after I let my son get kidnapped by Carter, or whomever..."

Kim accepted a hand up from Kerry, "We'll find Henry... Prince Henry."

"Thank you."

"I didn't..."

Kerry looked from one side of the fire burned earth to the other, and then started walking to the right of the scorched leaves and earth. "You went into the belly of the whale for me."

Kim looked confused, "Belly of the whale?"

"Jonah, in the Bible... Never mind, but thank you."

Kim opened her mouth and closed it before she spoke, "It was no problem... Kerry..."

oOOOOo

Tony whistled as he walked from the stables into the castle where he served his King. He walked up a set of stairs to a room that was as grand as Kerry's throne room, but instead of being light and airy, this room was stone all around with no windows in sight. The dais at the back of the room was also almost twice as tall as Kerry's and it only had one throne on it. The throne itself seemed to shine as if the sun was reflecting off of it. Tony bowed his head, "Your majesty, I delivered the message, your message to Elizabeth."

It was a short bald man in the chair, and although the top of his head was so bald that it was shiny, over his ears and connected in the back was a strip of pale red hair. His hands gripped the arms of his throne so hard that his knuckles were white, and his face seemed to have a frown permanently etched into it. "Will she perform her duty Tony? Convince her husband?"

Tony had an uncomfortable look on his face. "I don't think so. I think she's regretting what she did your majesty."

The King chuckled. It was a laugh that had no happiness in it. "Which service she performed. If she does not convince her good for nothing husband than you must make sure those who are searching for the boy die. Either by the forest's hand, or by yours. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

oOOOOo

"Captain, you already asked me all this."

Mlungisi looked at Gallant, who gave John a push in the back. They were walking along, since Mlungisi didn't want to loose any time looking for his son he let Gallant do the poking while he asked the questions. "Tell me again. What exactly do you remember?"

John closed his eyes and tripped forward, barely catching himself before he went head first into the ground. He was having a bit of a hard time navigating over the ground as his hands were tied behind his back in a very uncomfortable way. "Kim and the Queen settled in to get some sleep and I patrolled the woods around where they were. That's all I remember before waking up, being pulled up in a way that..." Gallant gave him another poke, "That is all I remember, I'm not lying."

Mlungisi gave a bitter laugh, "Of course you lie, you're of Noble birth are you not?"

John hurfed and tried to change the subject, "Why exactly did you help the Queen have an heir if you knew she'd never marry you." Gallant gave John another poke with the back of his sword on John's back and John whirled, "What, do you think that you know? You don't have the balls to do that without me trussed like a pig."

Gallant laughed, "I do, but I obey my commander's orders. As for how I would know, I have compassion in my soul."

John snorted and started walking again, "You both think that I did this don't you. You actually think that I could take the Queen's child and then come to look for him. No, if I had any clue where Henry was, I'd tell you..." Gallant gave him a poke in the back, "Hell, it would at least make your thug stop bruising me in the same place repeatedly."

oOOOOo

Neela cam in holding her hands up, "I'm so sorry Reese. I... Randi, the Queen's lady in waiting, though she's really more than that, but who am I to say that. but she's hurt, and now Joe's hurt, Abby... Baroness Carter's son, who it seems only has one eye now. And you... haven't seen a thing I've said because I'm going way too fast."

Reese smiled and nodded, then wrote something on the slate board. He showed it to Neela. It said 'S'okay, if I have a nail through my hand is that bad?' Neela's eyes got large and she practically broke the slate board as she yanked at his hands to see them.

He smiled, though it was more like a smirk. Neela let his hands go and shook her head, "A joke... I keep forgetting..." She hit him gently on the right shoulder, "...you're just a kid." She gestured out the door, "Let's get to work."

oOOOOo

Peter knocked on the door frame of the Healer's chambers. Abby looked up and put a finger on her lips. Peter nodded and came in the room. "Donald?"

They were both talking in quiet voices, "Looking in on Randi."

"Ah, that was my next stop."

"Why?"

Peter looked over at Abby, surprised, "Excuse me?"

Abby held a hand up, "I just wondered why she and the Queen are so close." Abby shook her head, "Never mind. Just my curiosity getting the best of me. John says it's not one of my better traits."

Peter looked at Joe for a moment and then answered, "Honestly, I'm not sure exactly why they're so close. I have my own ideas. Randi, was... is five years younger than the Queen." Peter smiled a little bit, "When the Queen was ten and Randi was five, Randi would follow the Queen... still a Princess at that time... would follow her around like a puppy. Once, the Queen was playing with us other kids that were near her age. Her parents never wanted her to be apart from the other children of the town. She got knocked down, and lost track of her cane as everyone was tramped over to her, laughing and pointing. I was at the top of a tree and was about to get down and dispense some Benton Justice when this little five year old, and a girl to boot, pushes through the crowd and stands in front of the Queen, brandishing the cane that was almost as big as her. NO one mess with the Queen after that, whether or not Randi was there beside her." Peter shrugged, "She's someone the Queen can tell anything and know that Randi will not say a word to anyone."

Abby took a breath, "Sorry. That's... interesting... Uh, was there something you needed. Since you didn't come to tell me stories about the Queen's lady-in-waiting."

Peter nodded and looked down at Joe again, "Are you and your husband... okay?"

Abby raised her eyebrows, "Okay?"

"I'll start with the uncomfortable one. Physically okay. You and Joe."

Abby nodded, "Yes. John has never touched either of us in anger. He is a very good father, but he has... he likes power. He concentrates on power. It's not his fault, his father raised him like that."

"Why'd you marry him?"

Abby laughed a short laugh that was tinged with sadness. "My mother is a crazy loon General. Some days, weeks, as high as a kite, other days, more depressed than a slug under a shoe. And I have no idea who my father is, or where he is. When John came around to my backwater hut and asked me for my hand, of course I said yes."

Peter walked to a window and looked out of it. "Do you think your husband could kill the Queen? For power."

Abby shook her head right away, "No. Marry her, yes, love her, yes, fuck her... yes. But I don't think he could kill her."

"Thank you Baroness. I know you have a lot a lot of other things on your mind right now."

Abby put a hand on Joe's leg, "He'll be okay, an eye is not fun to lose, but it's not the worst thing that could have happened either as you know."

"Oh, I know..."

oOOOOo

"Kerry, we need to..." Kim put a hand up. Kerry stopped moving and put her hand on her sword hilt. Kim scrutinized every inch of the woods around where they were and after both of them were absolutely silent for a couple of very long minutes. Finally, Kim shook her head. "I'm hearing things now."

Kerry put a hand on Kim's shoulder for a moment, "No, if you thought you heard something Kim, then there's something out there."

Kim tried to laugh off her nervousness, "Good to know you have more confidence in my ears than I do. Do you want to stop here for tonight?"

Kerry looked around, "No. Not yet. I thought I heard a stream a while back. We should keep going until we hit it."

"Okay, as long as you don't mean that literally..." Kim paused, but got no reaction. "That was a joke, though obviously not a good one."

"Sorry." Kerry glanced over at Kim, "I wasn't really listening."

"I noticed."

Kerry stopped walking, "I need to... pause... for a moment..." Kim nodded as Kerry ducked behind a tree with a very large trunk. "Why'd you really come with us Kim?"

Kim turned her back to the tree, but didn't answer right away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

There was silence from Kerry until she heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I bet you'd be surprised that I wouldn't be surprised."

Kim narrowed her eyes and shook her head as they started walking towards the sound of water. "No, you would definitely be surprised."

"I'm the Queen, no one and nothing can surprise me."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Oh really... your majesty..."

"Peter once put a snake in my bed, then hid to watch me freak out. When I felt it, I pulled back the covers, picked it up, and snapped its neck. I turned the tables, because that freaked Peter out."

Kim's mouth hung open, "You must be making that up."

Kerry shook her head, "My life is as unlikely as it gets, I don't need to embellish or make up fabrications. So, what would surprise me?"

Kim frowned as she looked over at Kerry. "You really want to know?" Kerry nodded, "My first kiss was with Margaret Doyle."

"Who was your second?"

"What?" Kim was the one who was surprised at Kerry's reaction. "I just confessed a sin that's so horrible..."

"I'm not a priestess..."

Kim almost tripped over a root as she tried to regain her emotional balance. "But you are the Queen."

Kerry shrugged, "I am, an accident most would say. Not fit, others would say. The Bishop and I don't always see eye to eye. My friend Peter is one example." Kim waited for Kerry to continue. "When Reese was born the Bishop had some sort of horrible vision or nightmare or something. He told Cleo and Peter that Reese was evil, the fact that he couldn't hear was proof of that and that they should kill him, for the town's own good. Peter and Cleo wouldn't do it, and that's when they moved into the house just outside my castle. They were worried that someone would take Luka's prophecy seriously and try to kill their little child."

Kim's mouth hung open again in surprise, and a little bit of amazement, "You're protecting the boy from the church? You're... that's dangerous... My God Above, could this be about that?"

Kerry shrugged, but then nodded her head, "I had thought of that."

Kim's eyes were so wide open now, that Kerry was sure that her eyeballs would fall to the forest floor. "Did someone search the church before we left?"

"Yes. Mlungisi did. Despite the Bishop's misgivings about it. Henry wasn't there. Take a couple of deep breaths before you pass out Kim." Kerry pointed, "There's a rock up ahead, and the water sounds very... Damnation..."

They were at the babbling brook. The only problem was that there was no babble and burble about it. Sheets of white foam crashed against rocks that one moment would be thrust towards the sky, and the next buried under feet of water.

Kim looked over at Kerry. "Now what?"

oOOOOo

Peter knocked on Randi's door frame. Both Archie and Donald looked up. Peter pointed at Archie, "Go, eat Archie..."

Archie shook his head, "No, you're not my General."

"Archie. Now is not the time to get a backbone, and I am your Regent at the moment. When the Queen gets back, you can have me thrown out of the Army. Until then... get something to eat."

Archie squeezed by Peter looking very pissed off. Peter came into the room. "How is she?"

Donald shook his head, "No change."

Peter sat down on the bed and winced as Randi bounced up and down, "Sorry Randi..."

"What is going through your brain Peter?"

"What's next? Just, what's next."

Donald patted Peter on the side of the shoulder as he stood, "Think positively General, talk to Randi a bit." Donald smiled a small smile, "You could try ordering her to wake up..."

"She's never listened to me before." Donald shrugged and left the room. Peter stared at Randi for a few moments, "What is up with you and Archie, I don't think he's your type at all, and yet he seems to be head over heels in love with you. I just don't see it, but I bet you'd find it incredibly funny." Peter trailed off and simply stared at Randi again.

oOOOOo

Mlungisi put his bag down, and Gallant followed suit, "We stop here for the night." They were on the bank of a slow moving stream.

John frowned, "What, am I going to have to sleep like this?"

"Yes."

John shook his head, "When we get back..."

"You'll get me fired, or caned, or killed, first we find my son. I still don't know if you had anything to do with it. Until I know that you are innocent you are trussed like this."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Gallant..."

John closed his eyes, "This should be... fun... Mr. Gallant."

oOOOOo

Kerry and Kim were standing, though their things were off to one side, "How do we get across."

"We could go up stream, or downstream, see if we can find some place that isn't running so hard?"

Kerry shook her head, "Too slow." Neither of them moved. After another few minutes Kim started getting the fire started and the food out. Kim finally spoke up when it has almost been fifteen minutes. "You should eat something."

"You sound like my mother."

Kim felt the back of her head and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't bleeding anymore. She then looked up and watched Kerry watching the white water. "We'll find a way around... Kerry."

Kerry didn't turn as she responded, "You don't have to use my first name. I can tell how it makes you uncomfortable."

Kim took a bite of food. "Don't sound so..."

Kerry whirled and stalked towards Kim, cutting what she had been about to say off mid-sentence. "So what. My son is dead... because of,... because of this... stream."

Kerry punched the nearest tree once, twice, and a third time before Kim could get over to the tree and stop the Queen from shredding her hands entirely. "Stop, stop, stop... We'll find a way across. But we're both tired, we need sleep."

Kerry sagged into Kim's arms, Kim brought her over to the fire and sat them both down. She didn't speak, just watched as Kerry's adrenaline rush subsided.

Kerry then stared down at her hands and spoke, "When I was three or four, I got so angry that I put a hand through the wall of my room at the time. Luckily for me, it was a wooden wall, not one of the castle's stone ones."

Kim interrupted Kerry, "Four years old?"

Kerry nodded, "I don't even remember why I was angry. It was probably something incredibly stupid. My parents sat me down and explained that I would someday become the Queen of Bryeront and that a Queen could not get mad, or become so out of control as I had. I sort of listened, but I was three, so I kept going off, though I never punched a wall again." Kerry paused for a long time before continuing, "Nine years later, maybe a decade, the night before my father left on his final hunting trip I got so angry at him. He wanted me to attend a function that was happening when he got back. I was just hitting that time... I was changing from a girl to a woman, a lady, and then I had the fact that I was different. I was a cripple..." Kim opened her mouth, but Kerry plowed on with her story. "Three days later, Mlungisi's father, and Peter's father came back with... with my father's body."

Kerry closed her eyes and a sound something like a cat being strangled came out. Then the red headed Queen's heart opened and tears streamed down her face. Kim tentatively put her arm over Kerry's shoulders and they sat there like that until Kerry ran out of tears in her body.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Kim spoke, "We can see the moon." Kerry didn't respond, "It also seems much cooler here than inland in the forest. I wonder if this is where the salt water you tasted in the hole came from?" Stil, nothing from the red head. Kim tried one last time, "I was sixteen when my father died, and I watched every second of it. I don't know what it was, it wasn't contagious. My mother was just barely pregnant and she fell apart when he fell sick. My little sister wasn't even born yet. So everyday I was at his side, the only oe. Listening to him recall his life, my life, my mother's and his life together, it was... tiring." Kim paused, "I just... my last words were of love and caring, and I'm still in pain over his death Kerry. It's... it's not what we say I think... it's the fact that they leave us."

Kerry didn't look at Kim, but did speak, "I just feel as if, I sent him off into these woods with negativity, and that got him killed."

"Had you ever held a weapon at that point?"

"No."

"So, how did you kill him?"

Kerry splayed a hand across her upper chest. "I didn't, my brain knows that Kim, it's always known that, but my soul isn't so logical, or forgiving of itself... The final thing I said to him was that.. that he and my mother hadn't found me at all... I didn't mean it though."

"I know."

Kerry closed her eyes and lay down, "We need sleep... tomorrow... maybe another miracle like the rain will have happened, and there'll be no rapid water anymore."

Kim looked over at the rushing water and sent a positive thought or two towards whomever would listen, river gods or God himself, she wasn't picky, she needed a miracle.

oOOOOo

"Are you sure that you don't mind me staying overnight again?"

Neela smiled, "Really. Joe is closer to the healer in case something goes wrong with his eye, and by the way, so fast asleep that he didn't even smell desert."

A twinkle came to Abby's eyes, "I kind of couldn't believe that actually I had a question from this morning... How did I get into the barn where you found me?"

Neela held her hands to her sides, "I have no idea..." Abby looked a bit distressed, "Sorry. You said you were going for a walk, never came back."

"And you didn't look for me?"

Neela took a step backwards at the fervor in Abby's voice, "I'm sorry Abby, we did, some, but it was dark out, and no one had seen you go back towards your castle... home... so... we knew you were close. We resumed searching in the morning. Sorry..."

Abby sat down on the bed in the room, "No. I'm sorry Neela. Everything about the past few days has been..."

"...crazy. At least."

Abby met Neela's eyes, "I'm supposed to be worried, right, worried for my husband, the father of my child."

"You're not." There was no judgment in Neela's words, but there was also no question.

"I'm not." She changed the subject, "Why haven't you married? Your sister managed to do it without her father..."

"The truth?" Abby nodded, "I have an absurdly high fairy tale quotient."

"You want to be swept off your feet?"

Neela sat down at the top of the bed, "Knocked, I'd settle for knocked off my feet. Did Baron Carter do those things, for you?"

Abby gave a snort, "No, he said nice things, but he was no prince charming." She scootched over so she was next to Neela and put a hand on her thigh, "It'll happen for you. One day, you'll be doing something ordinary, all hell will break loose, and your knight in shining armor will be there to do his sweeping."

Neela shrugged, "I can wish. For now, get some sleep, your son is the earliest riser I've ever known, and I grew up with the girl that invented early morning, Kim..."

Abby winced, "Sorry about that. But he... he may not be up as early tomorrow."

Neela shook her head with half a smile, "No, I guarantee he'll be up before the sun knows that it's morn."


	7. Chapter Six

"What are you doing Baron?"

The Baron was moving his whole body up and down against a dying tree on the bank of the river. The tree itself was an oddity in the forest. It was one of the first dead anything that they had seen on their journey. And it was a gigantic tree. Though it had no leaves, the branches up near the canopy of the forest spread out as if they once had shut out the sun just as much as their brothers and sisters in the forest. "I'm trying to get free, what does it look like? I'm taking a bath, perhaps doing long division? If you won't let me out of my bonds then I will escape myself. Do you think I became a Baron by being pretty?"

Gallant looked between John and the bank of the river. "You're too close to the bank Baron."

John roared, "Then god damnit, untie me... I did nothing to your precious bastard."

Mlungisi looked as though he was contemplating whether or not to give John a helping push into the river. But he simply shook his head, "If you get free, be useful..." and walked away. John grumbled, saying words that he would have to confess to when he got back to Bryeront, as he kept rubbing at his rope bonds. He could almost feel them starting to break when he also felt more than heard an ominous creak. If he had been leaning forward, he would have been okay, if he had both of his hands he would have been okay, unfortunately for the Baron, he was leaning backwards and hadn't quite snapped the rope yet.

The gigantic tree tipped and gave a resounding crash when it landed on the other bank. But it wasn't done, it started rolling down both sides of the bank, bumping and flying down the river. The rope that was holding John to the tree had ripped, but he had lost his balance and went into the river as well. He yelled as the slow current started taking him down stream at a faster and faster rate.

Gallant and Mlungisi tried to get to him, but they didn't get to the bank in time and watched him mostly float with much sputtering down stream. "We'll follow him on the bank." Gallant threw Mlungisi his sword and pack. "It is quieter though..."

John had been trying to get himself turned around so he could see where he was going since he feel into the river. He finally did and sorta wished he hadn't. Under water he furiously pulled at his bonds, praying to God and Jesus, with even a little begging towards the devil, that the rope would break. It was just as they finally separated that he hit the white water.

oOOOOo

Kerry sat up straight and practically bounced to her feet when she heard a crash up stream.

Kim reacted more to Kerry's sudden awakening than the crash. "What?"

Kerry stood at the bank and tried to look up stream. "Something fell up there."

Kim rubbed at her eyes as she stood and joined Kerry at the bank of the river. After watching for a second she saw something out of the corner of her eye and yanked Kerry back so hard that the red haired woman gave a yelp. The tree trunk came to a crashing halt, hung up on the rock on Kerry and Kim's side as well as its twin on the opposite bank.

Kim was about to speak when there was another, softer, thunk. They both moved around the end of the log and let their breaths out in unison as they saw who the thunk had been.

Kim handed Kerry her sword and pack and put her own on. "We don't know how long this will hold..."

Kerry nodded as she took a hold of Kim's hand and was helped onto the log. "We need to bring John with us..."

"Your Majesty."

"Kimberly..."

They were at the center, where John had impacted. Kim gave a hurf, and a longing look at the bank in front of them, but they both leaned down and while trying not to dump themselves off, dragged his dead weight up onto the log. Once he was on it, Kerry picked up his feet and Kim his head and they made their way all the way to the other bank without the log shooting down the stream taking them with it. Kim let out a breath she had been holding as they lowered John to the ground.

The blonde looked him over. He was dead, "I think he passed on before he hit our impromptu bridge, he has... worse injuries than those he got from the log I think..." She paused, "We have no shovel... Do we leave him here, above ground?"

Kerry knelt down beside John and closed his eyes, "there's nothing else we can do."

Kim looked down at John, then nodded, "Let's find your son, so he didn't die in vain."

oOOOOo

Gallant looked at the water. "Sir, we should cross now..."

Mlungisi looked up, "Hmmm..."

Gallant pointed, "Up here, we can cross safely, down there, if I'm reading the river correctly, not to mention the fact that Baron Carter gave quite a yell at some point in the river, we can't."

Mlungisi looked down the river bank, then nodded, "Okay, let's go... I want to catch up with John so I can give him a piece of my mind..."

Gallant swallowed as they waded into the river and started swimming across. "Sir, I think he simply wants to find Prince Henry, he probably wants the glory that goes with it, but I don't think he wants to hurt either of the Weavers."

Mlungisi took a breath as he pulled himself up onto the other bank, "I hope you're right Michael."

oOOOOo

"He may not be up as early... Sure..."

Abby shrugged, "I guess he's doing better than..." A cry came from another room and Abby winced, "I'd better go check that out, I think it might have been a wall. He's still working on walls, sometimes he thinks he's farther away than he really is."

As Abby left the room Mary entered, "Are we going to have that blind brat and his mother around forever Neela?"

Neela shrugged, "I don't know. You should like her Mary... She's a Baroness..."

"Her mother and brother are crazier than wolves at full moon. And it's only by marriage, not to mention, everyone knows that the Baron's father wasn't a real Baron, but a land Baron."

Neela stared at her adopted sister, "Mary, why did you marry a soldier?"

Mary smirked, "When he becomes a general, he'll have just as much standing as any Noble. It was better than marrying some food, or tradesman."

"Oh..."

Mary shook her head dismissively, "You'll never understand..."

Neela nodded her head in agreement as Mary walked out of the room, "You're probably right."

oOOOOo

Kim and Kerry were walking again, it was getting a bit boring. Kim spoke, "What's on the other side of this forest?"

Kerry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've been in it, but never through it."

"Ah, the other side is Nightbrye. King Robert Romano. He... uh... When I was a young girl, just after my father died he sent someone to approach my mother with a proposition..."

"For your mother... that's..."

"No, for me."

"Oh, you said no?"

Kerry nodded, "I'm fifteen years younger than he is. He was almost thirty at that time. That... I said no..."

"Did he seem..."

"Rejected, you've never been courted?"

Kim gave a short, humorless laugh, "Not really, no... there was a young man, Ellis, we were kids. But then my father got sick and died, and Ellis disappeared."

"West..."

Kim looked up, "No, I think we're going North I thought, the sun is..."

"No... Ellis West. He showed up at my eighteenth birthday celebration, he was quite pissed, made a scene, jumped off a balcony..." Kim was stunned silent. "Kim? Oh, you didn't know..."

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, "We grew up together... Ellis jumped off a balcony?"

"Sorry."

Kim shook her head, "Not, it was just a shock. Is your leg okay?"

"That was a non sequitur."

Kim shrugged, "Am I not the healer representative?"

They walked in silence for almost a half an hour before Kerry's ears twitched and she tackled Kim to the ground as an arrow whizzed where they had just been standing. They both scurried on their hands and knees towards the nearest tree.

Kim looked around, "Now what?"

"Do you think you can find him if I distract him?"

"One condition... your majesty... You find him, I'll distract him.

Kerry opened her mouth to object, but Kim made the decision for both of them. She raced out from behind the tree, dodging this way and that. Kerry watched where the arrows were coming from. She quickly scrabbled around a tree and over three rocks. She carefully climbed a tree and with a kick, knocked the bow out of the man's hands. He whirled and threw himself at Kerry. They both went tumbling through the branches and landed with two oofs. Kim was next to both of them in a half a blink of an eye. "Ker..."

The man coughed and Kerry waved Kim off, "I'm fine... he's not..."

The man tried to push Kerry off his chest, but she wasn't budging. "Tell me where my son is." She unsheathed her sword and put it into the man's throat. "Now..."

The man laughed, "You wouldn't kill a..."

He stopped talking as Kerry's sword drew blood. "I believe you have me confused with someone else. Where is my son?"

The man coughed, "You're supposed to be a cripple..." The sword bit into his skin a bit more, "The King of Nightbrye has taken him. You were deemed... and unfit parent."

Kerry pushed the sword blade farther in, so far that the man was torn between hyperventilating and going into spasms. "What's your name?"

"Tony."

Kerry took away the sword and punched him in the nose. She held a hand up and Kim helped her off of Tony's chest. "You have a plan?"

"I hope so..."

Kim looked back at the unconscious Tony. Then back at where she was going, "You didn't ask if Henry was alive."

Kerry was moving with a purpose, each step seemed to get faster. "If Henry were dead, they wouldn't... he wouldn't be trying to stop us."

Kim struggled to keep up and was very glad that she had longer legs than the red headed Queen. "It's a good thing I was the bait and you the one to find him..."

"Hmm..."

Kim dodged under a branch, "I don't climb trees..."

"Not even as a kid?"

Kim took an extra big step and pulled even with Kerry for half a second. "You climbed trees?"

Kerry shrugged, "My parents never wanted me to miss anything. Wasn't too hard. I had both my arms, one good leg, one okay leg. Three out of four isn't bad." She paused, "Actually, climbing after Tony was absurdly easy with both legs working properly."

They both fell silent, the sound of their tramping through the forest the only noise. "Do I get to know the plan?" A quick shake of Kerry's head was all the response Kim got. "Ah, okay, fair enough... When you're ready..."

"Shut up and walk Kim. You are aware that he's going to wake up."

"I know he'll wake up, but I think you have a harder punch than you think."

Kerry's jaw clenched and unclenched, "I hope so."

oOOOOo

"Reese." Neela whacked herself on the forehead and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned, "Reese, what are you doing?" Reese looked a bit sheepish, "Yeah... not to sound like Kim, but you're not ready yet." Reese shrugged, "Don't worry, it'll happen. I can see that you have the hands for it, you just have to watch a bit, and learn slowly. Nothing was ever learned in a day."

oOOOOo

"Baroness?"

Abby looked away from her son, "Please, it's Abby, at the moment, I'm not feeling very... Call me Abby..."

Anne paused, "Abby, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away..."

"You're a mother."

Abby shook her head, "Not for too long... but yes."

"What if... another small child came into your life. She wasn't your daughter, but you needed to take care of her... you did take care of her. Would you..."

"This is about Neela."

Anne met Abby's eyes, "Yes, it is..." She paused, "Would you, how would you love your child, that child..."

"I'm, I don't know you... why, why ask me?"

Anne watched Joe, "No, you don't know me. And neither do my friends... they believe I love Neela as a mother should love a daughter."

"Do you?"

Anne contemplated her answer, "I... I thought I didn't. She loves her sister so much. I guess I thought that when she called me Mom, she didn't really mean it."

"But you now know that she did, does?"

Anne nodded, "I think so... Oh, I don't know..."

Abby turned so that she was facing Anne. "You wanted my opinion?" Anne nodded, "If you have any love in your heart fo Neela, just love her for who she is. Period."

Anne was silent for a while, "My other daughter does not whish you to stay..." Abby braced herself, "But if you need somewhere to be, that's not your castle. Feel free to stay with us."

"He didn't, John doesn't... Everything thinks that he... he doesn't."

Anne shushed Abby, "No questions from me, happy marriage, sad marriage, you seem to need to be with... real people... Sorry."

Abby closed her eyes, it was a beautiful day and she let it creep into her bones as she relaxed. "Don't be... you're right. I need to be with real people. Thank you."

Anne put a hand on Abby's back, "It looks like we're both thankful today."

oOOOOo

Gallant looked up at the sky, it was starting to become very dusk like. "Captain, are we going to keep going at night?"

Mlungisi kept walking but every so often he too would look up through the trees. The light was almost gone when Gallant closed his eyes and made a face. "I... believe we've found... John, but how'd he get out of the river, the water?"

Gallant looked over at the river and then moved over to the rock. He put his hand on the rock and hit a crevice as he ran his hand over the face of the rock. He pulled wooden splinters out of it. "The tree was here... It must have caught..." He squinted across the river. "...on these rocks."

Mlungisi nodded, "So, best case scenario, Kim and the Queen pulled him up. Worst case..."

"...someone else did. We're going to try to catch up with them?"

Mlungisi nodded, "Hopefully we're in time..."

oOOOOo

Archie leaned his had back and looked up at the ceiling of Randi's room. After a few minutes he spoke, "All the stories the bards and fools tell are always about the knights and ladies of the kingdoms. This is about the fool and the lady in waiting of a little place called Tnoreyrb. The lady in waiting was more beautiful than any Queen, Duchess, or Princess on this earth. Her eyes shown when she laughed, or when she was especially passionate about something. She didn't mind her position in life, even seemed to revel in it some days. She didn't take any guff from her mistress, or anyone else in the kingdom."

Archie took a breath, "The fool knew this the moment he met the lady's lady. He'd have climbed to the sun, or dug to hell for the lady's lady. She," Archie smiled as he looked back down at Randi, "She had no idea he existed. He was one of many in the large and magnificent castle. Oh, this guy, he tried to get noticed. Flowers, baked goods, hell, he even was run down by here one day, not a blink of the eye And then..."

Archie paused for quite a while until a voice came from the doorway, "...the bear came..."

"Bear?"

Donald shrugged from the doorway, "You seemed stuck, I inspired... work with it."

"...then the bear came. It was all white, though as it crashed through the windows in the throne room, red spots appeared on the fur of the bear. It ripped through the Nobles who were assembled as well as the Generals and Guards in the room. The Queen covered her son as they crouched behind her throne and only the lady in waiting was between the Queen, her son, and the gigantic bear. Without thinking, though he really should have, the fool took a running start and pounced on the back of the bear. The white behemoth whirled, trying to get the fool off his back. It didn't take long before he did, since the bear was large, and the fool not too heavy. He landed hard against the Queen's dais, but was right back up. He found himself standing next to the lady in waiting. He thought to himself, 'If I'm going to die, I'm going to die a happy man'. He took the lady in waiting into his arms and kissed the bejeebers out of her.."

Archie raised his index finger at Donald when he heard the older man start to speak, "Don't mock the fool yet. With his final kiss, he went at the bear to everyone's surprise, especially the fool's, he managed to get the white bear out of the throne room. As they got to the throne room's door way the fool got a bit of divine help as the large bear stood up at his tallest possible height and knocked himself silly on the top of the doorway." Archie smiled, "The crowd cheered and the fool was, for a day at least, one who wasn't laughed at, b ut praised for his good work."

When Archie didn't continue Donald spoke up, "And the fool's lady in waiting?"

Archie looked down at Randi, "The knight always gets the lady, or even the lady in waiting. The fool is a fool for a reason."

Donald put a hand on Archie's back and the other on Randi's neck, "Don't give up on something until you've tried."

"She's.. so beautiful."

Donald took a step back and shook his head, "Love has never been about looks. You know the Benton's, the General and Elizabeth?" Archie nodded. "They looked past what everyone sees at first, what either of them looked like, and into each other's souls, and they found that they could both love again."

Archie shook his head, "One small problem, they knew the other existed..."

Donald's eyes twinkled as he managed to keep a straight face. "Then, you're the fool... make her notice you... at least until she says no right?"

"Hey, she ma not say no... of course, she may not ever wake up."

"She'll wake up... there's no reason she shouldn't."

Archie took a hold of Randi's hand, "I hope you're right."

oOOOOo

Gallant tripped over something and ground to a halt. He reached down and felt around until his hand hit something that was wooden. He picked it up and brought it close to his face. "It's a bow. It looks as though it was broken..."

"Broken or broke?"

Gallant shook his head, then realized that it was dark and Mlungisi couldn't see him. "I'm not sure, it could be either." He knelt on the ground and felt around. "Captain... I think... someone fell here..." He felt a sticky substance and brought his fingers to his nose. "And is bleeding."

Gallant stood and Mlungisi spoke, "Then we need to catch up sooner rather than later. Let's go."

Gallant brushed off his hands and took quick steps so that he could catch up with his commander. He didn't speak at all. He could tell that Mlungisi thought that there was the chance that the body impression and blood belonged to the Queen.

oOOOOo

Peter stepped in front of his son and waited until Reese met his eyes. "Where are you going?" Reese pointed at the door, "Why?" Reese shrugged, "Reese..."

Reese stared at his father for a long tie before he held his fingers close together, then clasped his hands together. Peter shook his head, "Fine, fine, but be back soon." Reese started to move past Peter, but the General stopped him. "Be careful son."

Reese nodded his agreement and left the house. Elizabeth came out of the back of the house and put her arms around Peter. "Why was Reese leaving?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. Are Ella and Rachel down?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, can we... can we talk Peter?"

Peter stifled a yawn, "Can we do it tomorrow morning? I'm wiped. There was a... and then... I'm bone tired."

Elizabeth paused, then nodded, "Of course, we'll get some sleep and talk in the morning."

Peter kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, "I knew there was some reason I married you..."

"And here I thought it was my two lovely and angelic children..." Peter chuckled as they walked to the back of the house.

oOOOOo

Neela stretched her arms to the side as she entered her the main room of her house. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she barely avoided sitting down on top of Joe who looked very much awake. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Joe started to rub at his bad eye. Neela gently removed his hand, "Does it hurt?"

Joe sniffed, "No,..." he paused, "Yes..." He put his head against Neela's legs and climbed up on her lap as she sat down. "Want back..."

Neela stroked Joe's hair, "Unfortunately, you can never get it back. You can only go forward."

"I wish... I weren't me..."

Neela kept stoking Joe's hair, "Be careful what you wish for Joe. You could wind up the moon."

"The moon?" Joe made a face at Neela, "The moon?"

Neela smiled a bit, "Do you want to hear how you may wind up as the moon?" Joe nodded enthusiastically, "Once upon a time there was a blacksmith who really liked complaining. One day he complained too loud that his was not well. His work was too warm. He had decided that he wanted to be a stone on the mountain. he thought it must be cool, for the wind blew over it and the trees gave the mountain shade. A wise man had been listening and decided that since he had the power, he would do this for the blacksmith, and the blacksmith became a stone as he had wished. Well, a stone cutter happened to be working on that part of the mountain and when he saw the stone that had been the blacksmith, it was a perfect stone, and he began to cut it. The stone that had been the blacksmith didn't like this. It hurt, and he no longer wished to be a stone, instead, he decided that he wanted to be human again, to be a stone cutter. The wise man obliged him again, and the stone became a stone cutter. But being a stone cutter, the former blacksmith found wasn't too much better than being a stone, or a blacksmith. He was tired, and his feet were mightily sore. He changed his mind again, and decided he wanted to be the sun, and the wise man made him the sun."

"Sun is warm too..."

Neela did a double take, Joe was the first one who had pointed that out before she had spoken that part of the story. "Uh, yes, the sun was warmer than any of his other jobs, the blacksmith, the stone, or the stone cutter. He complained that he didn't want to be the sun anymore, but the moon. But, the moon is even warmer than the sun, because the moon gets shined on by the sun all the time. He didn't want to be the moon anymore, but to be a smithy again, he had at least been a bit happy when he had been a blacksmith. But, the wise man was weary of the man constantly changing his mind, and so he wouldn't change the moon back to a blacksmith. To this day, the blacksmith still shines down on the earth as the moon. So, be careful Joe. Sometimes, if you live your life as best as you can instead of wishing it all away, you'll find that you're not doing too badly after all..."

Joe didn't make and Neela looked down at him. He was fast asleep. A throat cleared from the doorway and Neela looked up at Abby. "Sorry... uh, he fell asleep sometime between the stone cutter and the sun. I didn't know that he was out here... sorry."

"No, that's okay." She carefully transferred Joe to his mother's arms. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Abby nodded, "I think... we'll probably go back to the castle and wait for John."

"Entirely up to you."

"I know."

Neela looked at Joe and then back at Abby, "Good night."

"Good Night Neela."

oOOOOo

Kerry put a hand in Kim's way, and the two women stopped walking. "We're at the edge of the forest. I think we should stop for the night."

Kim frowned, "Shouldn't we keep going, get inside at night?"

Kerry shook her head, "I've never been inside the castle, have you?" Kim shook her head, "In that case, let's get some sleep and see if we can get back my son tomorrow."

Kim lay down, they had eaten while they were walking a bit before. "I..."

"Don't..."

Kim rolled on her side and supported her head with her hand, "You don't know what I was going to say."

Kerry sat with her legs crossed, "I have an idea. After I have my son in my arms we can talk about whatever you feel we need to talk about."

Kim opened her mouth, then closed it and paused, "Okay. I... okay."

They both lay down and all was quiet until Kim gave a grunt and someone fell on top of Kerry, who promptly flipped him off and sat on his chest, her sword at his throat. "Who are you..."

"Ga..." The man slowly pulled the sword away from his throat, "Gallant... can't... breathe..."

Kerry squinted, "Where's Mlungisi?"

"Here... what happened?"

Kerry looked over to where Mlungisi's voice had come from, "I... there was a man, Tony, tried to kill us."

"You..."

Kerry shot Kim a look that Kim didn't see, which sort of tempered it, "Us."

"Is he dead."

"No."

"My Queen."

"My Captain... I don't give a damn about a guy named Tony, only my son."

"Romano took him?"

"Yes."

Gallant coughed, "Then he knows we will be coming tomorrow."

"I have a plan."

Mlungisi gave a sigh, "You do?"

Kim spoke up, trying to be helpful, "She always has a plan, just won't tell anyone."

As if a Greek chorus Kerry and Mlungisi answered as one, "Be quiet Kim."

Kim looked between where the two voices were coming from and shook her head, "I'm going to sleep. Would you like to join me Gallant."

Gallant coughed, "I..."

Kim laughed and patted Gallant on the back, "Not that way... but, someone is going to have to be awake tomorrow, and these two seem to be having too much fun fighting to go to sleep."

There were harrumphs from all around. Mlungisi was the one who spoke the words, "Let's all get some sleep."

The Queen wouldn't let Mlungisi have the last word though, "Let's."


	8. Chapter Seven

Reese ran from doorway to doorway, pounding on doors. One after another resident came out and either gasped or swore. Some started to get organized while others woke everyone up and got them into the castle. Those in the castle, mostly women and children watched as a water brigade tried, mostly unsuccessfully to get the fire to go out. They worked through the night.

The fire jumped from house to house like a frog from lily pad to lily pad. And it made the town of Bryeront light up like it was dusk. It didn't help that it hadn't rained in weeks, or that it was so hot that some of the men and even the women who were trying to put out these fires were fighting the fires in barely any clothes.

By morning, the brave men and women had saved about half the town's buildings, including the sanctuary part of the church. Around the ruins of the town, men and some women were strewn to and fro. Some had finally collapsed during the night right where they had stood and fought the fires and now were waking up with cricks in their necks and the totally devastation of their house.

In front of what was left of the church Bishop Kovac shook his head. It was Peter who moved next to him. "I know we didn't save it all... but... saved... the important part?"

Luka didn't take his eyes off of the church, "Yes, of course, faith is not in the building, neither is God, faith and God are in the heart."

"There ya go..."

This made Luka turn towards Peter, he could never resist trying to save someone's soul. "You must let him into your heart General Benton. You, of all people, must realize that there is a higher power. How else do you explain how the sanctuary was saved?"

"How do I explain how the sanctuary was saved..." Peter pointed out three of his officers, and then to two citizens of Bryeront. "They saved your precious church, not God. God didn't set the fire, God didn't extinguish the fire." Peter shook his head, "If you'll excuse me Bishop, I have things to do, things that God won't do for me."

Donald watched Peter head for the castle, talking to a soldier here, or patting a Bryeront citizen on the back there. Donald had been going around from house to house that was still standing, and then from person to person on the streets to make sure everyone was all right. It was nearly mid-day when he knocked on Peter's door. When he got no response he opened the door slowly. Reese was sitting at the breakfast table with his head in his hands. Donald put a hand on his shoulder and her raised his head. "Where's your father?"

Reese pointed towards the castle, but Donald didn't budge, "What's wrong son?"

Reese pursed his lips, then sat up a little straighter. He pointed at himself. Then he held both his palms upwards and waved his fingers so that they looked like flames.

"You set the fire?"

Reese shook his head fast and furiously, then made two fists and crashed them together. Donald shook his head, "I don't understand Reese. I'm sorry."

Reese went out of the room for a moment and came back with a piece of paper. He wrote one word at the top. Donald read it. "It was an accident?" Reese nodded, "Have you told your father yet?" Reese shook his head from side to side slowly. Donald put an arm around Reese's shoulders and Reese turned to look at the healer. "I'll go with you."

Reese nodded as they left the house.

oOOOOo

"Everyone understands the plan?"

Mlungisi kept his mouth a thin line, but nodded. Kim put an arm around Kerry's shoulders for a moment and took it away a moment later. Gallant simply took a couple of slow breaths in and out before he nodded. They walked out of the forest to see if they could actually get Henry back. In every one of their hearts, they hoped and prayed that they weren't too late, and the young boy was still alive.

oOOOOo

Peter rubbed at his head and closed his eyes. He opened them felt his wife's arms around his waist. "Hello..."

"Are you okay?"

Peter shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elizabeth closed one eye for a moment as she looked at Peter, "Because the Queen, your best friend since... your best friend for almost your whole life put you in charge, and while in charge, the town burned down."

"And that should worry me?" Peter snorted. "Rachel and Ella are all set up in here?" Elizabeth nodded. "Good..."

He didn't get to continue as Donald came up behind the two and cleared his throat. "General, I believe you son has something he wants to tell you..."

Reese looked sheepish and couldn't meet his father's eyes. Peter lifted his son's chin so Reese would have to meet his eyes, "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

Donald pointed back towards the town, "I'll leave you three to it."

oOOOOo

Abby gave a cough and then another one. Neela patted her on the back and little Joe looked between the two women. "Mommy, you okay?"

"I'll be fine Joe... just a little cough."

A throat cleared above Abby and Neela. "Where were you?"

Abby looked up at Donald. "What?"

Donald held out a hand and Abby was pulled up. Neela stood as well and Joe spotted a friend and went running for him. "What happened?"

Abby shrugged, "Nothing..."

"She saved my life."

"If anything starts coming out when you cough, come and get me." Abby nodded.

As Donald walked off Abby turned and looked at the burned out husk that had been the Legaspi house. Neela stood next to her. "We need to talk about what happened."

"No, we don't..."

"Yes, we do. In the house and outside of it..."

"Nothing happened Neela.."

Neela crossed her arms over her chest, "something happened."

Abby closed her eyes, she knew what had happened. Every single second was burned into her memory.

_Abby had gotten to where Mary, Anne, and Joe were standing. Joe was hiding behind Anne's legs, with tears running down his face. When he saw his mother he ran over to her and was swept into her hands. After a moment Abby realized that someone was missing, "Anne, where's Neela?"_

_Anne looked around, "I thought..." Her face went white and she stared at the burning building that had been her house for decades. "She's... inside, she must be in the back, we came out the fro..." She gave a yell, "Neela..."_

_Abby didn't think as she put Joe down. She ignored Anne as she yelled after the Baroness, and her son yelling for Mommy. She plunged through the flames with her eyes closed, and nearly broke her neck as she hit the side of something, probably a chair or table and had to roll on the ground so her head wouldn't be split open. She took a breath and immediately regretted it, practically coughing up a lung. She wasn't doing so well so far. She took a smaller breath as she half crawled, half walked towards the back of the house as fast as she could._

_She called out Neela's name over and over until she finally heard a response. Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard, "Back here..."_

_Abby scrambled back towards Neela's voice and nearly ran into what was left of the roof of the Legaspi house. It was half on Neela's legs and the fire was slowly making its way towards her. She was trying in vain to lift or push it off her legs. "A hand, I need a hand..."_

_Abby got on the other side of the beam and as she met Neela's eyes they both lifted. Neela scrambled out from under it just before it crashed back down to the ground._

_Abby put her arms around Neela and they both stumbled out the back door and both collapsed behind a building that was not burning._

_Neela took in oxygen once and again and again. She looked over at Abby. "Your dress is ripped..."_

_Abby put a hand on the back of Neela's head and brought their heads together, closing her lips around Neela's in a guerrilla kiss. Neela didn't respond at first she was so surprised, but then responded with the same fervor as Abby had. When both needed to breathe they separated and laid their heads back against the wall._

Abby took a breath, back in the present, but didn't take her eyes off of the burned out building. "Why do I care that I almost lost you, I don't know you. You got lost, I fed you, I had a crisis with my son, you gave a hand, your family fed me."

"And you're married."

Abby nodded, "Exactly, I know... But, you... you're like. Dark chocolate..."

Neela took a step towards Abby, and Abby a step towards Neela. Dark Chocolate... uh... I mean Neela spoke, "Do you like Dark chocolate?"

"I believe I intend to find out." This time the kiss was mutual and ended when a throat cleared. They parted, and Neela looked as if she were going to pass out. "Mom... Mary..."

Mary gave a hurf and shook her head as she walked away. Anne, to Neela's surprise closed the distance between the two of them and gave her adopted daughter a crushing hug. "Thank God you are safe child."

Neela looked worriedly at Anne, "Did you hit your head Mom?"

Anne smiled and patted Neela on the head. "No honey. I'm glad you're okay."

"But I was just... and you have always..."

Joe interrupted the conversation by running over to the three women. "Neel, Neel..." He grabbed Neela's hand and practically caused her to go head over heels she was so unprepared for the young boy's strength. She regained her balance and with a confused look back at Anne and Abby, let herself be pulled wherever Joe was going.

Anne put a hand on Abby's shoulder, "I believe that someone was collecting clothes at the castle for those who lost theirs in... heroic misadventures."

Abby laughed, but the laugh turned into a cough. "Thanks, but..."

"Baroness..." Abby raised her eyebrows at Anne, "Abby, I wouldn't mind looking after your son."

Abby paused, then nodded, "Thank you."

Anne smiled a slightly sad smile, "I didn't really want two more son-in-laws..." Abby winced.

oOOOOo

King Robert Romano laughed as Tony brought the searchers into his throne room. Kerry looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Not well lit at all. Do you have funerals in here?"

"Only yours..."

King Romano bit off the rest of Tony's reply, "Cease Tony." King Romano looked directly at Kerry, "Pay no mind to my... help. Tony, take the... lady, and gentleman somewhere..."

"Yes your..."

Kerry stepped in front of Kim and Mlungisi. "No..." She pulled out her sword, "Tell me where my son is... now."

Tony took a step towards Kerry, with his own sword drawn. But King Romano shook his head. "Please, put down the sword sister..."

Kerry looked up in surprise, "You... years ago, you asked me to be your wife, and now you call me sister. I am no sister to you..."

King Romano laughed a laugh that made Kim shiver with unease and Mlungisi bristle with rage. "How about, half a sister to me."

Kerry took step towards the dais still with her sword raised. All of a sudden Kerry recoiled with a grunt, in the process, dropping her sword. Tony swooped in to collect it as Kerry fell to her knees, gripping at her left shoulder and the arrow embedded there. Kim tried to get to Kerry, as did Mlungisi, but two soldiers had seemingly come out of no where and held onto both Kim and Mlungisi with inescapable grips. Mlungisi, to his credit looked as though he could run through stone to get to Kerry's side, but at that moment, didn't.

King Romano laughed at Kerry and her two would be protectors. "This room is more than it seems my friends, as am I... and my kingdom."

"I'm not your sister, or your friend." Kim and Mlungisi grumbled their assent. With a groan Kerry stood. "What do you want?"

"What, no more, 'my child, where is my child, oh heaven help me where is my little boy, I'm going to faint, or perhaps wilt if you don't find him'..."

Kerry closed her eyes for a second before she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder without any sound at all. This seemed to surprise King Romano just the teeniest bit. Kerry threw it onto the dais, underhanded. "You have some sort of... scheme going here, so what is it? To take over my kingdom. You couldn't marry me, so now... kidnap me, my son, my friends..."

King Romano threw his head back and laughed, "Your kingdom, you're a mistake, you're a miscalculation, you're... you are absolutely nothing. I am King Robert, I keep these people eating, sleeping, pissing." He pointed at the far door to the throne room, "I am those people's god, they love me more than you'll ever know." Kerry waited. She could feel the blood dripping down her shoulder and she had a theory that she thought it couldn't hurt to try out. She just stood there for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes. Finally King Romano grumbled, "Tony, get a rag and stop her damn bleeding, she's oozing all over my floor."

Kerry looked down, "I don't see any on the floor. Do you see any on the floor Kim, Mlungisi? I don't see anything at all..."

Mlungisi seemed to know what she was trying to do, "My Queen..."

Tony came over with a rag and stuck it in Kerry's wound as hard as he could, she didn't flinch. "What, now you feel no pain."

Kerry looked away from King Romano and met Tony's eyes, "It is like being tickled, if you're prepared for it..." She brought her knee up into Tony's family jewels as hard as he could, and he went down like a rock in the ocean. "...then it doesn't hurt quite so much..." She rolled to one side as the arrows from high above started flying, King Romano was screaming at them not to kill her, while Mlungisi and Kim fought their captors to get away and follow Kerry, who was now running for the nearest door. King Romano wasn't far after. They ran down one hall, and Kerry could feel King Romano catching up with her, as weird as it sounded, she wasn't used to running with two legs. She looked at one door, then another, then another as she passed them. Finally there were two doors left, the one in front of her, that she guessed led outside and to her possibly getting away, and the one that she burst through. She stumbled to a stop. There were two people in the room. A middling sized woman with bright red hair stood at the back of the room, and Kerry could just see her son peeking out from behind and between her legs. "Henry..."

She didn't get any more out as she was tackled from behind. She left most of her breath on the floor as she tried to push King Romano off. She was finally successful, but when they both rolled to their feet Kerry cursed herself and her luck as King Romano wound up between her and her son. He laughed.

Kerry held her hands out to her sides, "Why... if you are my brother, why do all this?"

King Romano shook his head and made a face, "Do I need a reason?"

"Ah, you're just crazy then."

King Romano roared, "I am not insane." He waved his dagger at Kerry, "I am not, I am not, I am not... You want to know why. Because to his damn dying day, all my damn father could talk about was you, you, you. You and your damn bitch mother. The love of his life, my Mother was the QUEEN!" The woman behind King Romano shrank back at this and Kerry watched as Henry put one of his hands on her leg and gave it a pat. Her focus was jerked back to King Romano as he sliced his dagger through the air, "All I ever hear is, 'Bryeront is nice' 'Bryeront is a happy place' 'I'm going to Bryeront. I've lost soldiers, I've lost citizens, I've lost friends... Hell, before my father died, he made me promise to make a peace with Bryeront."

Kerry looked at the dagger, "And this is peace?"

King Romano went perfectly still, then laughed, "I hated my father. Now, I guess the real question is sister, your son... you can see him, but what will you do for him. Kill your own brother in front of your son?"

Kerry started towards Romano and drew the dagger that Peter had given her. King Romano's eyes got large and he took a step back, then another. Then everything turned incredibly chaotic, Kerry heard the sound of a bow by her ear and rolled to one side as another, and another, and another rained down from above them. Romano was on the ground, writhing in pain. Three arrows stuck in his right thigh and one that although it had made the side of his head bleed was currently stuck in the ground, through the handle of King Romano's dagger.

oOOOOo

Archie jerked awake when he felt a hand on his hand. He looked around the room, and finally settled on Randi's eyes, that were now open instead of closed. "Randi."

"You snore Archie..."

Archie's body seemed to loose all its air and deflate like a balloon. "You're awake, I should get..."

Archie started to get up, but Randi took a firm hold of his wrist. "No. Is Kerry... the Queen back yet?" Archie shook his head, "Henry?" He shook his head again, Randi lay back and closed her eyes, "Okay, get the healer."

Randi lay in silence for a few moments before she heard someone at the door, she opened her eyes, "Yes?"

Abby jumped, "Oh, you're awake..."

Randi looked Abby up and down, "Nice fashion statement."

Abby picked at the oversized shirt and the workman's pants and shook her head. "Ripped my dress saving someone from the fire."

"Fire?"

Abby waved a finger around, "The... At least half the town burned to the ground."

"You're kidding me..." Abby shook her head, "Is everyone okay?"

Abby shook her head again, "I heard that a couple of people didn't get out of their houses, and one person died trying to save his wife. It spread very fast."

"But, they saved some of the houses in town? The church?" Abby nodded, "And Peter is letting those whose houses burned to the ground stay in the castle if they have no where else to go?"

This gave Abby pause, "Uh, I don't know..."

"I do have a brain Miranda..." Peter softened his statement with a smile, "It's good to see that you will live. Good news is sadly lacking over the past few days. And I have told those in town that the castle is open to them."

Randi wasn't done, "Remember to keep them out of the Queen's chambers.

"I will now..." Peter stuck his head out the door. "Here comes Donald, do what he says Randi..."

Randi rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Pops..."

oOOOOo

"Momma..." Henry came running full speed at Kerry. Mlungisi secured former King Romano as Gallant dropped from his perch who knows where. Kerry wasn't going to ask, she was just glad that her son was safe. Henry jumped and Kerry caught him with both arms and swung him around in a circle. "I love you, I love you, I love you Momma. I didn't run away, I didn't, I promise."

Kerry was so relieved that she laughed at Henry's proclamation, "I know Henry, I know. I love you too..."

Henry looked over Kerry's shoulder a little shyly, "Who's the lady?"

Kerry smiled, "This is Kim, she helped me find you."

Henry whispered in his Mom's ear, "She's pretty."

Kerry's smile changed to a smirk, "I know, she is isn't she..."

Kim meanwhile was turning so pink she was almost red. She cleared her throat, "I'll... I'll... I'll uh, stand here and turn into a cherry now..."

Henry squirmed a little, "Are you all done hugging your Mom now?"

Henry laughed, "No, no, no, no... yes..."

Kerry smiled, it felt as if she were smiling so much that her face was going to split in two, if not four or six pieces. She let Henry down and looked him over. "Did Robert hurt you?" Henry shook his head. "Good, good..."

Kerry turned to Gallant and held her hand out. Gallant looked at it as if it would grow into a tentacle and strangle him. "Michael?" Gallant shook himself out of his stupor and put his hand in Kerry's. He was surprised by how strong a grip the Queen had. "Thank you..."

Gallant inclined his head, "I'm always at your service your majesty. Smallest thing or the largest."

Kerry nodded, "Good, when we get back, I want you to be Henry's personal guard."

"Uh,"

Gallant swallowed in nervousness and jerked forward as Mlungisi hit him on the back of the head. "Just say yes soldier."

"Uh, yes, of course... your majesty, anything..."

Kerry nodded, "Good, that's out of the way... Now..." She looked up as the woman with bright red hair approached her. She started to bow, but Kerry interrupted her, "Please, don't bow, just answer me this, why... why did you protect my son? Why did..." Kerry looked down at Romano, who was still in pain on the floor, "Why did Robert take you prisoner as well?"

The woman rubbed her hands together and then started speaking, but so softly that Kerry had to practically lean forward to hear her, "My name is Aniela... Aniela Morris..."

Kerry frowned, "Your son is Archie?"

Aniela's eyes lit up, "Is he... okay?" Kerry nodded and that seemed to let some of the stress off of her face, "Good, I guess... I guess the King... didn't know about him."

Kerry's frown hadn't let up, "Please, just be plain Aniela."

"I'm your mother."

Kerry was struck silent and Kim patted her on the back, "You did sort of ask for it your majesty, for her to be plain. So... there must be a good story regarding the Queen's parentage huh... Well, why don't we find the kitchen in this place, and you can tell us it." She gave Romano a shove with her boot and he groaned, "Where's the kitchen turd."

Romano didn't answer, but Aniela gestured towards the back of the room. "It's... through there. It's... I'm so sorry K... your majesty."

Kerry looked between Aniela, Romano, and the door. "You go ahead. All of you." She handed Henry to Mlungisi who frowned but took the young child and followed Kim and Gallant, who carried Romano out between them. Kerry looked around the small room. She walked to one of the walls, slid down it, and buried her head in her hands. She nearly jumped through the roof as there was a hand on her shoulder. "Mlungisi, I said I..."

She realized it wasn't Mlungisi when Kim inched her forward and sat between her and the wall. She gave a half a fight, "I said..."

Kim put her arms around Kerry's waist, "Just be glad I don't make you talk about what we're going to talk about when we get back to Bryeront..."

"Kim..."

"Shush. He's safe, we're all safe, and your plan worked perfectly."

They were silent for a long time as they both just sat there. "I was going to kill him. How... how do I take that back?"

"You can't Ker." Kim took a hold of Kerry's chin and lifted her head so that Kerry was looking at the blonde upside down. "But, you didn't."

Kerry stared at Kim for a moment and then another before she extended her neck and met Kim's lips in a short kiss. She brought her head back to its normal position, looking forward and relaxed back onto Kim for a few minutes. Kim was sure that Kerry had fallen asleep, but she hadn't, the red headed Queen stood and held her hand out to Kim, who took it and was helped up. "Thank you."

Kerry tried to let go of Kim's hand, but Kim wouldn't let her, "When we get back to Bryeront?" Kerry nodded, "Good. I think the nice strapping Captain of your Guards is most likely freaking out right now."

Kerry brought Kim's hand up to her lips and kissed it, "He'll live..."

oOOOOo

"Peter."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat by the fire with a mug in her hands. "You won't like what I'm about to tell you."

Peter sat down across from her, and leaned back in the chair, "Well, this is the day to do it. My son nearly burns down the town, just... just tell me."

"I..." Elizabeth took a breath, "I love you Peter, but I... it was..."

"When you went with the other women to Nightbrye?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I got mixed up with an... unsavory character. The man in your dungeon, the dungeon,"

"Edson."

Elizabeth nodded, "He works for... for... the King of Nightbrye... We," Elizabeth took a deep breath, "The King, we..."

"...had an affair?"

Elizabeth nodded, "But that's the... uh, good news of the two pieces of news. I took Henry from the castle, and handed him off to someone at the edge of the town."

Peter got up and started pacing. He paced towards Elizabeth and raised his hands, then paced away. He seemed so angry that he couldn't speak. He kept pacing until he had calmed down a bit. "You took Henry. He's... he's my Godson, he's..." Peter closed his eyes, "I... There's room in the castle, I'm going to... go... I... She's been my friend for years, for my whole life Elizabeth." He clutched his chest, "I love you... I need to go... I'll, I'll talk to Reese, see if he wants to stay here or what he wants to do..."

"Peter, please..."

Peter held up a hand, "Just... I can't deal with this, not now..."

oOOOOo

"I was a young girl when a man approached me, he didn't tell me his name, but I... I had grown up in Nightbrye, I knew who the King was. He and I... he was such a gentleman... Soft hands and..." She trailed off, "Sorry... To make a long story short, he... I guess you could say he courted me, and then, I became pregnant. I... I knew it wasn't good that he... He was the King, and he had a Queen." She paused, "To tell you the truth, mostly, I was scared what those soldiers who were under the Queen's rule, Robert's mother, would do to me, so... I went through the forest and found Bryeront. Months later I had... I had you, but... when I went out one day soon after your birth, I saw three Nightbrye soldiers talking to the people who lived next door to me. I... Somehow they had come for me, or perhaps for you, since you were of Noble birth. I... You needed a good home with a real mother and father, and so... I placed you on the doorstep of the palace. They, the King and Queen found you, and as I had hoped, adopted you into their hearts and their family. I... soon after I met Archibald Morris, Sr, and a few years later we had Archie, then Kaitlin and then Laurie..."

"Archibald has never said anything about sisters."

"They died before Archie even was ten."

Kerry closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Aniela shook her head, "It's not your fault. And... I'm the one who should be apologizing until the day I die for giving you up."

Kerry let go of Kim's hand and walked over to Aniela. She took her mother's hand, "You... you didn't give me up because of my..."

"...your hip, the way your hip looks and works, no, no." Aniela took Kerry's hand in both of hers, "I would... no. I loved you so much Kerry."

Kerry swallowed, "What, what was my name?"

"Eudora Paisley."

A laugh came out of Kim's nose, despite her best effort to stifle it. She held a hand up, "Sorry... Perfectly good name, yes, perfectly good..." She closed both eyes, and then opened her left a little bit to find that everyone in the room, save Henry, was staring at her. "What, I said I was... It's just... Eudora Paisley? Sometimes, everything happens for a reason..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "And the reason here?"

A smile came to Kim's face, "I'll tell you later..."

Kerry turned as red as her mother's hair. "Kimberly."

Kim held a hand up towards Aniela, "Please, continue..."

Aniela looked between the two woman and shook her head, "That's about it..."

Kerry shook her head, "Archibald is my brother... I can't say I saw that one coming."

oOOOOo

"I'm sorry..."

Neela looked across the table in a room that was somewhere in the Queen's castle. She wasn't quite sure that she'd ever be able to find it again if she left it, but luckily for her, the palace was bursting at the seams with townspeople, so there were many people to ask when she got lost. "For what? For... I thought we..."

Abby shook her head and looked over at Joe, "No, for how Joe has... Joe... and, everything else as well."

Neela smiled, "It's okay Abby, I had to deal with a tag along sister for years, still do..."

"Four years younger?" Neela nodded. "Do you... regret what we did, after... even though your mother wasn't, this is a big thing, I am..."

"I do not regret it at all. But I also know that because you're married it may make it something that will not happen. But, I would like to try. I'm..." Neela paused and shook her head, "I was apprenticed to my sister the blacksmith. I have fun doing a man's job, maybe that's why... I'm not sure, but Abby, you make me crazy."

Abby took a deep breath and walked over to Neela. She took the blacksmith's hands in her own, "That's good, because it's mutual. You're crazy..." Neela pushed at Abby's shoulder and both women smiled, "Uh, I mean, I'm go crazy. I don't know why you wandered to the edge of the town and to the Carter castle, but I'm very glad you did."

Neela blinked, "I don't even..." Abby put her arms around Neela and gave her a quick kiss, "...remember..." And another, "...why..."

oOOOOo

A few of the more elderly residents of Nightbrye stood in front of a tied up King Romano, as well as Kerry and her people. "You are... Queen of Bryeront?" Kerry nodded, "We,.. we wondered what you had in mind for the future?"

Kerry looked around, "I was going to go home."

They looked at her, "That's all..."

She looked around, "I have no wish to become the leader of Nightbrye, if you wish to... govern yourself, or find a relative of the throne that can become King or Queen. I would... if you would lend us some coursers and a pack horse, we'd be eternally grateful."

"That's all, we will gift the coursers and pack horse to you. You don't want to..."

Kerry nodded, "I have taken a look at myself and the world on my journey to look for my little one. Your destiny is in your hands."

The greyest of the elders stepped forward and bowed at the waist, "You are truely a leader your majesty. Whether or not you wish to rule our kingdom, you will always be welcome here, as well as your descendents."

"Thank you."

"If your... soldiers would accompany Lieutenant Gant he can find suitable horses for you and your group." Kerry nodded and Mlungisi and Gallant went off with Lieutenant Gant. This left Kim and Kerry standing in front of the oldest people of Nightbrye. "All this, for your son." Kerry nodded. "Stay safe on your journey home. Sometimes, going around the forest can be just as treacherous as going through it."

Kerry held a hand out and after a moment of hesitation the elderly man took it. "Thank you."

The man shook his head, "No, thank you your majesty."


	9. Chapter Eight

Kerry yawned and frowned, it had been a hard ride home. Kerry had pushed them to get home as fast as possible. It had been Kerry on one of the coursers, with Henry sitting in front of her, and Gallant on the second, with Aniela sitting behind him, and Kim on her own horse with a few of the extra bags that they had on the back of her horse. Mlungisi had taken the final courser and the pack horse with him back through the forest to find where the Baron Carter had been left and to bring the Baron home with him. It had taken much convincing by both Gallant and Kerry that the four other people would be fine if Mlungisi didn't accompany them home. And Kerry had been right, their journey home had been fast and they had arrived home in the middle of the night.

Because they had been so tired, and simply collapsed into Kerry's bed. Kim hadn't even had enough energy to be nervous or uncomfortable about the sleeping arrangements. Because of all this, Kerry was surprised that Kim wasn't on the other side of the bed. Kerry rolled out of her bed and stood. She still couldn't believe that her leg was still perfect, even after leaving the forest. She stood and sniffed the air. She exited her room and went towards the kitchen. Following the smell. When she stepped inside she shook her head. Off to one side, Haleh stood, looking somewhere between bemused and severely pissed off. But that look faded from her face when she saw Kerry. "Your majesty... your son brought... Miss Legaspi in here, and... I believe..."

Kerry stood there with her mouth half open. Kim turned, her face practically covered entirely with flour or something white. Kim waved her hand, "Shoo, shoo, we're not done."

Haleh took a hold of one of Kerry's arms, "Let us, leave... MY... kitchen to your son and... Kimberly."

Kerry winced as they stepped into the hallway, "Sorry about that Haleh, I know that you don't like..." Haleh cleared her throat, "That you very much detest when other people take over your kitchen."

"I don't mind you or your son, but who is this Kimberly Legaspi to you..."

Kerry did a double take, "That... you..."

Haleh stood in front of Kerry with her arms crossed over her chest, "Your mother is not here, and so I ask, how well do you know this woman?"

"I second that question."

Kerry looked over to see Randi barely standing in the hallway. "Miranda, you're supposed to be in bed."

Randi rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I just bumped my head, and the Queen once she returned, never came to see me. I hear that she was cavorting with some trollop instead."

"Miranda Fronczak..." Kerry was being stared at with almost identical looks from both Randi and Haleh. "We didn't cavort, we rid like mad women to get back to Bryeront and then collapsed into bed." Kerry paused, and shook her head, "She's a blacksmith, her father made my canes, including the one that's a sword. She saved my life on more than one occasion in the forest, and she's..." Kerry closed her eyes, "When I look at her, I find that my soul is whole for the first time since my parents died. Please, can you just be happy for me and not grill her as if she were a prisoner of war."

Randi moved forward and gave Kerry a hug, "Yes, I can be happy, but I have to grill her... so, have you heard what happened?"

"The fire? It was dark when we got... home, but I saw some of the devastation."

Randi shook her head, "No, everything else, the fire is just the end point... What comes before it is the interesting stuff. It all started because of Elizabeth Benton's trip to Nightbrye..."

"Nightbrye?"

"Ssshhh, I'm telling this story for once your majesty."

oOOOOo

Anne stuck her head in the door and met Neela's eyes, "They're back." And then disappeared back into the hallway.

Neela shook Abby's shoulder and the Baroness grumbled a bit as she opened her eyes. "Neel?"

Neela helped Abby up, "They're back... Do you want to..."

Abby nodded, "But... I need to find... give me a second?"

Neela nodded, "Of course, what..."

Abby went into the hallway, and a second later came back with a man in uniform. "This is Ray... I... I want him to stay with Joe."

Neela frowned, "Why?"

Abby patted Ray on the shoulder and then led Neela out into the hall. They started towards the throne room. "Why isn't Joe..?"

Abby put her hand against her stomach for a moment, "I have this gnawing feeling in my gut. Stupid, I know that I'm being paranoid, or overreacting, but... If something happened to John, I want to be the one to break it to Joseph."

Neela didn't speak as they got to the door to the throne room. Neela put a comforting hand on Abby's back before they both stepped into the room. Neela's eyes immediately looked for the familiar crazy blonde hair of her adopted sister. She closed her eyes when she spotted Kim. Bishop Luka Kovac also glowered in the room and soldiers Gallant and Peter stood as stiff as boards. But, as she finished her scan of the room she realized that Baron Carter wasn't there.

The Queen approached Abby and took the Baroness' hands in her own. "I'm very sorry Abigail, but John did not make it. Mlungisi volunteered to bring back his body for a proper burial. If there's anything I can do for you or your son... don't hesitate to ask. Please."

Abby took in a breath and let it out, "And... how, did he die?"

Kerry shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly sure."

A throat cleared from behind Kerry and she turned, "Your majesty, may I speak?"

Kerry gestured that Gallant should take a step forward and he did. "My name is Michael Gallant. I.. I was there. He very well, the Baron very well may have saved all of our lives. And I am sure that we would not have been able to rescue Prince Henry without him."

Abby put a hand out and Gallant grasped it firmly, "Thank you for saying that... Even if it isn't true."

Gallant blinked in surprise for a half a second before he responded, "The truth is in the eye of the beholder ma'am... Baroness, the Baron was a brave man who was simply trying to rescue the Prince with the rest of us."

Kerry put a hand on Gallant's shoulder and the royal guard stepped back. "I have some other business to attend to, but if you'd stay... or if I could have a word with you later Baroness?"

Abby nodded distractedly, then realized that she needed to speak an answer, "Later. I... I have no idea where they put me up in this... maze." She looked up as she realized what she had just said and to whom she had said it. "I'm sorry your majesty... I didn't mean..."

Kerry put a hand up, "It's okay, and I will find you later." Abby nodded and Neela helped Abby back out of the throne room after meeting her sister's eyes.

Bishop Kovac frowned as he stepped forward. Since everyone had gotten to the throne room he hadn't looked as though he would stop frowning. Kerry guessed it was the fact that Kim had moved and was standing next to the dais next to Henry and looking a bit too comfortable next to the Prince. Though, if Kim had been asked, she most likely would have said that she was anything but comfortable. The Bishop cleared his throat. "May I have a moment of your time, alone your majesty?"

Kerry looked around, then nodded. "Would you all give us a second, Kim, if you'd take Henry, and then retrieve Randi."

"Any idea where they are?"

Henry hopped off the dais and pulled at Kim's arm, "I'll take you... c'mon."

Everyone cleared the room, even Peter, who was the last one out and shared a look with Kerry that let her know that if she gave a scream he'd be right outside the door. "What can I do for you Bishop?"

Luka folded his hands in front of him and met Kerry's gaze. "I wish you no ill will your majesty."

"But."

Luka didn't speak for a second, "I, I was not born yesterday. I have known you for quite a while now, and I am worried about this town. I feel that the fire was a sign that Bryeront has lost its way."

Kerry crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't feel that way." She looked up at the ceiling and then the walls of the throne room. "I do agree that Henry getting taken, the fire, it happened for a reason, but it wasn't because we lost our way. Maybe I had lost my way, but everything has come into focus again for me. I'm going to take this place down, use the material to rebuild the town."

"I..."

"You still don't feel comfortable?" Luka nodded, "That's okay, I have a plan for that as well. Nightbrye, they're in dire need of someone to lead them." Luka started to speak, but Kerry put a hand up, "I don't mean a leader of their minds, but one of their souls. I don't know what your superiors would say, but I'd bet that they wouldn't mind you changing your station for such a worthy cause. My..." Kerry's face went a bit slack, "...the former King of Nightbrye scarred the soul of the Nightbryeans... But of course, where you go is up to you?"

"Will you keep the church?"

Kerry nodded, "Of course Bishop, I have no doubt that the church will send someone to keep us good Christians." This brought a smile to Kerry's face.

Luka paused, and then he nodded, "I believe I will journey to Nightbrye." He was silent for a moment again, "Your majesty... Kerry, be careful, the fact that you've found yourself or not, you are still the Queen, this... situation with Henry can easily happen again. But, I am glad that both you and he are well and in Bryeront." He approached Kerry and the Bishop and the Queen hugged with only a bit of uncomfortable-ness.

Luka left the throne room and Peter and everyone else filed back in.

Peter crossed his arms in front of him as he stood in front of the dais and Kerry again. "So, what now?"

"Actually, I was going to take this place apart."

Randi, Kim, Peter and pretty much everyone looked confused. It was only Randi who, after a second, got an 'aha' look on her face. "To rebuild the town. Your majesty, may I ask why?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "You may ask, but my answer is that I'm not exactly sure why. It just seems right."

Randi considered this, and then asked the question that was on everyone's mind, especially Peter's. "And what of Elizabeth Benton, and Reese Benton."

Kerry looked at her best friend since she had arrived in the kingdom, "Where is Reese?"

Peter gestured with his head towards the door of the throne room, "Do you want to see him?" Kerry nodded and Peter gestured to Pratt to go get him. "He's been staying at home... I kept a strict eye on him."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Peter, do you think I really believe that Reese would run."

"Uh."

"Would you run?"

This Peter was sure of, "No."

Reese entered the throne room and stopped in front of the dais. Kerry looked straight at the young man, "You can understand me?" Reese nodded, "Good. I have one question, why?"

Reese held up his fingers together as if holding a writing implement. Kerry snapped her fingers and Randi handed her a pen and paper. She handed it to Reese who wrote on it for a moment before he handed it back to the Queen. She read it out loud, "I wanted to make my father something. I wanted him to be proud of what I could do, and not be disappointed in me. I am so sorry, and whatever punishment you deem right, I should and will take with no argument."

Kerry sat back in her chair and stared at the paper in her hand. After a few moment she nodded to herself, "Okay. We have a lot to do before winter, there is no way that anyone sane would believe that we could get all the houses rebuilt that we need to, but we're going to give it our damnedest try. You will help wherever needed. Hauling, building, fixing tools..." Peter swallowed nervously and started to speak, but Kerry was one step ahead of him, "Supervised until you get a bit better at it..." Kim held a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh out loud, but Kerry caught the movement and shot Kim a look of death that nearly made Kim crack up laughing entirely.

"Than..."

Peter had started to speak again, but Kerry put her hand up. "That's not it. I want you and Donald, Healer Don to spend some time together. I have no idea if he can help you speak, but you can already say no I hear."

Reese nodded and took a deep breath. He slowly moved his mouth and two words came out, "Thank You."

Kerry stood up from her throne and went down the dais' steps. She stood in front of Reese and put her hands on his shoulders, "I have known you since before you were born, and your mother and father since I was a little child. If you ever need something, anything... Just don't burn down my town again..."

This caused a small smile to come to his face. She hugged him and he spoke again in her ear, "Thank you."

She took a step back and put her hand on Reese's face. "You're welcome."

Reese went to stand by his father and Kerry closed her eyes, "Elizabeth now right..." Kerry sat back in her chair for a few minutes. Finally she spoke, "Okay, bring Elizabeth in."

Peter looked over at the two soldier's and they exited. he then started up at Kerry. She met his eyes without flinching, and with no judgment, just support. They both looked up as Elizabeth walked into the throne room.

Kerry stared at her. "What to do with you Elizabeth. You took my child from this castle, you used my trust, and you broke one of my oldest friend's heart. What to do?" Kerry was silent for a moment, "Why did you do it?"

"I'm so sorry... I..." Elizabeth met Peter's eyes, then went back to looking at the Queen. "I have no excuse, but when I met King Romano, he swept me off my feet as no one had done since Peter. I made a mistake when I listened to Robert, went along with him and took your son. When... He was a King, and... your majesty, you, unlike him, aren't very accessible, you put this... wall with all of us who are not in your... inner circle. It hurts sometimes when you talk to..." Elizabeth looked over Kerry's shoulder at Randi, "...your lady in waiting instead of women of some standing in the community."

Kerry steepled her fingers, "It's my fault. Interesting tact to take, I would have tried it myself."

Elizabeth's breathing had turned a bit ragged, "Your majesty... I know this is just a joke to you, but to me, it's my life, and my daughter's lives."

"I know exactly what's at stake. My problem is that I can't let you get away with stealing Henry, and yet, I do understand your motivations, as wrong as they were." She turned away from Elizabeth and looked at her husband, "Peter."

Peter just stood still for a moment, "I..." He trailed off and collected himself. "My suggestion, your majesty, is excommunication. Perhaps she could travel with the Bishop to King Romano's castle."

"And your children?"

Peter was silent again, "I don't wish to take them away from their mother. No one should be penalized that much for one mistake. Their custody is up to her."

Elizabeth's head was bouncing from Peter to the Queen and back as they talked. "Your majesty..."

Kerry looked at Elizabeth, "Yes?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, a resigned breath, "That seems... fair..."

Kerry practically bit Elizabeth's head off and made Elizabeth jump, "I haven't made my decision yet Mrs. Benton, don't presume to know my mind."

Elizabeth swallowed, "I'm sorry your majesty."

Kerry sat in silence on her throne. She realized that sitting in it felt much differently with two good hips instead of one. It felt good, and it made her feel as though the future was looking very good. Finally, she spoke to Elizabeth, "You are part of this community, you were born here. What Peter said has merit. You are the only mother those children have ever known, but, Peter is the only father that Ella has ever known, and a father to Rachel as well. No, the Bishop will go with those who wish to leave with him, but he will go alone, and if you want to go, you may, but you may stay in Bryeront until you wish to leave as well. As for your punishment. We will find some part of the town rebuilding that you will help with, something that's... not too much fun, and I need a promise from you."

"Anything your majesty."

Kerry met Elizabeth's eyes, "Don't ever come near my child again unless there are multiple people with him. Understood?" Elizabeth nodded, "As for the rest of the matter, whether or not Peter wishes to stay married to you, or with whom the children will live is up to you two." Kerry moved her gaze to the rest of the people in the room, "Okay, now, don't we have a feast to get ready for?"

Archie had snuck in the back of the throne room and now gave a whoop. "It will be more amazing than your marriage feast..." Kim practically chocked on her tongue, but Kerry laughed and laughed and laughed. And this made a large smile appear on Archie's face. He started pushing the backs of people, trying to get everyone to move faster. He stopped as he came face to face with his mother. "Mom?"

This made everyone but Kim and Kerry beat a hasty retreat out of the throne room. Archie gave his mother a hug, and then looked between him and the Queen. "Your majesty?"

Kerry looked at Aniela and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

Aniela took Archie's hand in her hands. Archie looked as if he was going to crawl out of his skin, "You're going to have someone else take care of Prince Henry, you believe that I had something to do with his disappearance.." Kerry put up a hand, but Archie was on a roll and paying no attention to his Queen. "I knew you were just being nice before, and I should have gone with you and helped save him, and my mother, and maybe even Baron Carter, and..."

Archie jumped as Kerry's hand closed over his mouth. Kerry looked over at Aniela who spoke, "You're the Queen's half brother Archie..."

Archie's eyes got large and he looked between his mother and Kerry with astonishment. Kerry took her hand away from Archie's mouth and the carrot head spoke, "Oh my... so... uh, I'm not fired then?"

Kerry smiled, "No... no if you want to try something new, do something else, then I would of course, let you go... but I know that..." She raised an eyebrow, "For the moment, Henry would love for you to still look after him." Kerry paused, "I have changed one thing. I assigned Michael Gallant to watch my son a bit closer than he was before all of this happened..."

Archie nodded, "That is a good idea, and of course it is, because you came up with it..." He trailed off for a brief moment, "Your majesty... what exactly does that make me?"

Kerry gave Archie an exasperated look, "Lucky. I need to go see Baroness Carter... I suggest that you and your mother go talk..."

Archie smiled and bowed towards Kerry as he and his mother walked towards the door of the throne room. Kerry had to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh when Aniela whacked Archie on the back of the head as they exited the room.

Finally, Kim and Kerry were all alone in the giant room. Kim looked around, "You sure that you want to tear this place down, it's so... amazing."

Kerry looked around as well, "I don't.. That sounds horrible, but I guess I don't see it anymore. I've lived here all my life, been through it, or in it every single day of that life. Had to make choices that no one should have to make. You think we should keep this room?"

Kim shrugged, "We could use it as some sort of theater, or just somewhere where people could relax, put tables, use the dais for plays or musicians."

Kerry put her arms around Kim's waist and looked up at her, "We?"

Kim gave a hurf, "The town thank you... What did you think I meant? It's a bad idea, I should really just keep my mouth shut and go back to my backwater hut huh?"

Kerry laughed, "No, it's a good idea."

"So, Ker, why are you taking apart the castle?"

Kerry paused for a moment, "It's too big of a target, it makes me a target. In this case Robert was my brother, but... no, I won't put my son in that danger again. I want my home to fade into every other stone home in this village."

"It's quite ingenious..." Kerry shrugged, "Will there be... I mean..."

Kerry let go of Kim's waist and brought Kim's head down to meet hers halfway, taking possession of the blonde woman's lips. Kim was the one who had to pull away because of her need for oxygen. "If you can stand living with a crotchety old Queen without a castle... In the new place, there will definitely be a blacksmith's workshop..."

"How can I say no to that... my Queen." Kerry closed her eyes and a soft smile came to her face. "Kerry, are you aware, do you know that Mlungisi is the only who calls you that?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You've never noticed? I just wondered if it was because he was the father of Henry, or..."

Kerry shrugged, "We've been close, I don't mind if he calls me Kerry..."

"...but he minds."

Kerry nodded, and then frowned, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

Kerry took a step back and took her hands off of Kim, "For everything. Castle, or no castle, I'm still the Queen in Bryeront. You'll be... well, I'm not sure yet what you'll be, but you will be in the spotlight."

"Will you be there beside me, and not care if I use the wrong fork?"

A laugh bubbled from Kerry's chest, "Yes, and no."

"Then I'm ready."

Kerry took a breath and gave Kim another quick kiss, "Good, good."

oOOOOo

Abby took slow deliberate breaths from where she had collapsed next to her temporary room's fire place. She finally looked up and met Neela's eyes, "I did love him, do... did... He's my... he's Joe's father. Joseph will never really know his father. When we, I never wanted that..." Neela nodded in silence, "Did I tell you how we met?" Neela shook her head from one side to the other. "My mother, she was in... she was going crazy at the time. I mean, she was... but it was worse than usual. Anyway, you know the lake on the far side of town. I was there with my mother and little brother Eric. My mother went to practically the center of the lake and then realized that she couldn't, or maybe just didn't want to swim anymore. Baron Carter was also there and was the first one to jump in. He was an amazing swimmer you know, like a fish in water. He brought her back to shore. I believe I apologized so much that he had to silence me with his finger on my lips. He asked, then and there, dripping wet from head to toe if he could have the honor of courting me. I think I joked about my suitability, I'm not suitable, I wasn't, I knew that. A crazy mother, an off kilter brother, no father... but he was in his charming mode. He... he courted me for a bit, and then marriage..." She put her head in her hands, "I miss him... when he turned into a husband, something went... out of our relationship, but I miss him, I did love him..." Neela sat down next to Abby and put an arm over the woman's shoulders. When the Baroness let herself finally cry Neela brought her head to her chest and just held Abby there making comforting noises. When she could finally speak again, Abby stuttered out, "I never thought... and then we..." Abby looked over at Neela, "Did I cause this?"

Neela took a hold of Abby's hands in her own, "No, never... Whatever the Baron did, whatever happened to him is not your... or my fault. You, you have no reason to feel guilty."

"I... we had..."

"You saved my life." Neela paused, "He was the one who chose to go after the Prince. Please... don't feel guilty Abby?"

Abby turned and stared at Neela for quite a while before the two of their lips met in a kiss. They were both jerked out of their reverie when a throat cleared in the doorway. The two women shot apart as if from two cannons. Neela stood right away and was straight as an arrow in flight. "Your majesty."

"Neela." Kerry for the moment, pretended that nothing had just transpired. "Could I have a moment alone with Abby?"

Neela looked at Abby, who nodded from her place on the floor. "I'll go catch up with my sister. She probably has quite a story." Neela looked once more at Abby before she walked out the door leaving the Baroness and Queen alone.

Kerry stood there uncomfortable as Abby stayed on the ground. Kerry looked around the room, looking for something to break the silence. Some piece of inconsequential trivia or conversation that would stop the silence. She tilted her head as she spotted the bed, "This is the triplet room."

"Triplet room?"

Kerry went over to the bed and put a hand on its frame, "My... grandfather was born here. He was... No one expected him to be one of three children. It was... interesting when it came to who would inherit the throne, my grandfather, my great uncle, or my great aunt. My father always claimed that his great grandfather had taken his children..."

Abby frowned, "You mean, he got three children, and your father had non... Uh, I mean, none of his own, I'm..."

Kerry interrupted Abby. "I understand what you are saying. And yes, that is what my father believed, or, that's what he told me he believed. Who knows, maybe he was pulling my good leg..."

They fell silent again, "Do you know stories of the entire castle?"

Kerry put a hand on one of the walls, "I do... but..." She turned away from the wall and faced Abby. "...it won't matter for long. I'm taking it down so the town can be rebuilt."

This made Abby finally look up, "What? The whole place?"

"Everything but the throne room I think."

Abby slowly uncurled herself and stood. "Your majesty that is incredibly... generous... Would you... I'd like to do the same to the Carter castle. Not for the same reasons. I need to start new. Unless..."

"Of course, and you'd be surprised how many of us need to start anew. The town though... the town..." Kerry closed her eyes, "The town cannot burn like that again."

Abby nodded and shifted from foot to foot, "Your majesty, what you saw..."

Kerry frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean Abigail."

Kerry shot Abby a look, but the Baroness didn't seem to receive it properly. And shook her head, "I'm just... Never mind. Did you have a specific reason to come here or..."

Kerry nodded, glad to change the subject, "Yes actually, I was thinking of having a tournament and feast in honor of your husband, as well as the other people lost in the fire."

"Before everyone starts on the rebuilding of the town?"

Kerry nodded again, "Exactly. I would like you and your son to sit at my table at the feast."

"Joe? Are you sure?"

This made Kerry smile, "You forget, Henry will be there as well. He's a bit older than Joseph, but your little one will be fine. It's just a meal... I believe in my youth I provided some... interesting dinner entertainment at a couple of feasts."

Abby considered Kerry's request for a minute or so before she nodded, "Yes, I would like it to be in his memory, and I will sit at your table. Hopefully with less throwing of food than I remember seeing you do at one of the the feasts I got to attend."

Kerry winced with a half a smile, "And here I thought I'd paid off everyone who remembered that..."

This made Abby chuckle, and Kerry repeated what she had said before, "If you ever need anything... even just a sympathetic ear..."

Abby closed her eyes for a moment and then met Kerry's gaze straight on, "Thank you."

oOOOOo

Neela grasped her sister in a hug and didn't let go. "God above big sis. Are you okay? All your proper fingers and toes?" Kim smiled and splayed her fingers for Neela's inspection. "Good. What happened to Baron Carter?"

Kim shrugged, "I honestly don't know exactly. He thumped up against a log that had come shooting down the river one morning. He was dead when he hit the log I think. We were... sort of in a rush, we left him there..." Kim trailed off.

Neela looked around, "Why are there only two chairs in this damn room?"

Kim followed Neela's gaze around the throne room, "I believe it has something to do with power. Standing for long periods while Ke... the Queen and the Prince can relax and sit..."

As Kim shook her head Neela's mouth had dropped open, "You almost called her Kerry. You..." She trailed off as Kim turned quite maroon, "You didn't... the Queen has a son, she... you... Oh my God." Neela let her breath out, "Now I believe I really need to sit down. You... and have you told Mom yet?"

Kim shook her head, "Ah, no..."

Neela smirked, thinking how well Anne had reacted to her and Abby, and how Neela was pretty sure that Anne had already guessed that Kim was never going to settle down with a man, but how Neela wasn't going to let her big sister in on that little secret. "I believe that I need to be there for that."

Kim gave Neela a soft shove, "No... How are Mary, Mom, and Dave?"

Neela frowned, "She didn't come to see you?" Kim shook her head, "She was the one who came and told us you were back."

"Us?"

Neela put a finger up, "Don't Kimmy, she has a lot to deal with right now."

Kim did a mock bow towards Neela, "You're a big girl, but, remember to give me the go ahead so that I can tease you unmercifully."

"Yes... I'll be, sure, to do that..." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she blunted it with a radiant smile. "It's so good to have you home." Neela gave her adopted older sister another hug, and then stood back and gave the blonde a push on the shoulder. "Why in the world did you go? Did you know before..." Neela wiggled her eyebrows a bit, "And by the way, the Queen can now walk without a cane? When did that happen?"

Kim leaned against the dais, "I'm not exactly sure why I went, as for the Queen being able to walk unassisted. It was... a gift from the forest I think." Neela stared at Kim as though she had grown two more arms and another head, "A... gift? Are you crazy sister?"

Kim shrugged, "Most likely, yes... I saw something that I could have sworn was a human, though it had much, much more hair, and was told it wasn't human. Had the Queen disappear after standing right next to me one moment."

"Disappear?"

"Into a hole, not into thin air. Small favors. And then..." Kim looked both ways, "...we found Henry, not to mention the Queen's birth mother and brother. Well, he wasn't there... but she found out about him."

"You're kidding me."

"Usually, I would be, yes, but not this time. Oh, and the Queen scaled a tree and took out King Romano's goon, who happened to be trying to kill us."

Neela stood there for a moment before she just wrapped Kim in yet another hug, "I'm glad you're back. Mom's probably waiting in her... quarters you could call them. Our house was a total lost. Though Abby did save me from dying in it."

"The whole town as well?"

"Half, but yes..."

"The Queen is going to take this place down to rebuild, that should help quite a lot, and hopefully, before the winter."

Neela nodded, "I think it's going to be a cold one."

oOOOOo

Mlungisi rode into town with the pack horse that had Baron Carter on it next to his own courser. It hadn't taken him long to retrieve Carter's body that, amazingly, hadn't been touched at all in the forest. He then had made record time getting back to Bryeront. As he rode, he looked around at the devastation and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave hellos to all those that were out salvaging what they could from the rubble. At one house he got off his horse and motioned for both horses to stay where they were as he helped an older, very tired looking man, prop up what had most likely been a wall against what was left of his house. "What happened sir?"

The man looked at Mlungisi and realized who he was talking to and why Mlungisi didn't know what had happened. "The town caught on fire. My daughter..." Mlungisi put an arm around the older man to help him stand, "...she perished in the blaze."

"Do t hey know what started it?"

The man shook his head, "Not that they're telling Captain, but... if you find out..."

Mlungisi shook the man's hand, "I will find out for you Mr. Knight."

The man closed his eyes, "Thank you. My daughter, Lucy... she was a good girl."

Mlungisi mounted his courser and started riding again. At the castle, and around it there was many people scurrying about, raising this, and cleaning that. He flagged down one of the royal guards as soon as he was close enough. "What's happening?"

The guard came to attention, mostly, "A tournament and feast to honor those lost in the fire... as well as Baron Carter." The guard yelled up to the man at the top of one of the turrets. "Raise the flag."

The Weaver coat of arms, which, ironically had no weaver or weaving on it, but a lion, was raised above the castle and flapped in the gentle breeze. The guard spoke again, "Sir, if that's all, I have much to do."

Mlungisi nodded, "Of course... of course. Carry on. Oh, do you happen to know where the Queen is?"

"Of course sir... She's in the Atrium with Henry, Randi, Archie, and Mike..." Mlungisi raised an eyebrow, "Michael... I will never get why that little punk doesn't like the nickname Mike."

"Is that a thing?"

Mlungisi had heard the footsteps behind him and waited for Kim to catch up with him as he entered the castle. "A thing?"

"The guards knowing exactly where Henry and the Queen are?"

"Yes."

Kim made a hmmm sound, "Was the Baron's body..."

"It was untouched..."

Kim looked confused, "Isn't that unusual?"

"It is."

They were nearing the Atrium, "You don't like me much, because you love Kerry..."

"She doesn't love me in that way, and you..." He looked over at Kim. "I don't know you well enough to like or dislike you."

"I was born about twenty eight years ago. I have two sisters and a mother still alive, though more often than not I find myself wanting to kill her. My father, Franklin, was a great man, a blacksmith. I am as well as Neela, my sister, and apparently Neela got herself an apprentice while I was gone, who just happened to burn half the town down." Mlungisi looked over, "It was an accident."

"Be quiet, please."

Kim hid her smirk, "And I can be quite annoying if you get to know me."

Mlungisi faced Kim, and was surprised when he realized he was eye to eye with the woman, "Tall... we're both the same height abouts. Have you ever been a dark colored man?"

Kim was confused for a second before she realized Mlungisi had a twinkle in his eyes. "You have a sense of humor... wow..."

Mlungisi took a step back, "It's not that I don't like you Kim. But I am very protective of the Que... Kerry. Both in a professional way, and personally as well."

"I get that... but you should know. I'm not a spontaneous person, I'd never just left Bryeront before, never done something that impulsive, ever, in my life. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Mlungisi gave Kim a half grin, "I'll get back to you on that..." He got knocked to one side as a dark skinned woman rushed by in the hallway. He watched her continue down the hallway for a moment before he asked, "Do you know who that was?"

"Jeanie Boulet. Her husband died about five years ago. Why?"

Mlungisi watched the woman's back for another moment before he shook his head, "No reason." He gestured that Kim should precede him into the Atrium. "Ladies first..." Kim raised both her eyebrows, "Or not?"

Kim smiled and walked through the door first. "No... ladies first works for me."


	10. Chapter Nine

The entire town was gathered in the large empty field like area next to the lake. Some were talking in the stands that had been erected. There were a lot of hugs, people giving support to those who had lost people in the fire, as well as reconnecting to those who had survived with hugs, kisses, and many stories. Everyone had stories. It had been quite a while since Bryeront had had a tournament. This was another conversation going on in the stands, everyone was trying to remember when the last tournament had been. Most agreed that it had been before the now deceased King and Queen Weaver had died, but an exact date was still being debated.

On the ground, meanwhile, horses and their riders were readying themselves for the first joust that would signal the start of the tournament. It would be Peter against Mlungisi and so neither, though everyone knew they were close to the Queen. Neither wore her scarf with the Weaver coat of arms under their left piece of arm armor.

The Queen finally arrived, pulling along an annoyed looking Henry, and being followed by an amused looking Kim and Randi, not to mention Gallant, who looked a bit distressed. They all, save Kerry, sat down and the crowd and jousters got quiet. "A great tragedy happened two days ago that effected everyone in town. I heard that not everyone knew what happened. It was a tragic accident, an errant spark, that started the blaze. We will get through this." She looked back towards the castle, "I have decided to take apart the castle so the town will have raw materials to work with. The Baroness Carter has also decided to do the same with her castle. Until everyone's houses are rebuilt, those who don't have anywhere else to stay are welcome to stay in the castle until it disappears into the ground." Kerry paused, "This is a chance for everyone to start anew, and it is going to be a lot of hard work. So... have fun today and tonight, and then tomorrow..."

As Kerry trailed off someone screamed from the crowd, "Sweat, sweat, sweat."

Kerry raised a hand, "I couldn't have said it better myself." She gestured at Peter and Mlungisi, "Have at it boys..."

Kerry sat back down and watched Mlungisi and Peter prepare. She stifled a yawn, "So, first tournament, bored yet?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "No, let me watch the goring in peace and quiet."

Henry spoke up, "They don't hurt each other, because they have three points instead of one, so it spreads out the impact."

Kim looked down at Henry, "So, who're you rooting for?"

"Duh, Mlungisi. Who're you rooting for?"

Kim smiled, "Silly me, of course, I still can't say his name, so I'm going to say I'm rooting for General Benton."

Henry shook his head, "He won't win, Mlungisi is better, and also slightly shorter, he has a better, and lower center to his body. Watch..." Kim watched the two men ride towards each other.

Kerry watched Kim and Henry with a smile on her face and turned towards Randi, "How are you doing? Do you feel better?"

"Your majesty..."

Kerry raised her hands in defense, "Sorry... But, you are listening to Healer Don..."

Randi looked at Kerry with surprise, "I didn't know that you knew his nickname."

"I learned a lot on the journey to find Henry."

A cheer went up as Peter got knocked off his horse. Mlungisi stopped, and then came back over to where Peter had fallen. He got off his horse and held a hand out. Peter took it and was hauled up. Then, everyone in the crowd gave a gasp. Kerry frowned, "What happened. Did I miss something?"

Randi pointed down where a man in full armor had touched his sword to the banner of the Weaver coat of arms hanging below where she was sitting. Kerry made a face, "Do you have a name... young man?"

The man took off his helmet and there was a swear from the crowd. It made Kim look over there and spot her sister and mother in the crowd. It had been her sister that had made the exclamation. Kim closed her eyes, "That's Dave Malucci, my... brother in law."

Kerry looked over at Kim, "Any idea why he is challenging me to a joust?"

Kim shook her head, "Because, he can be a total idiot sometimes."

Kerry shook her head and stood, "David, I will not joust you."

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, "Then how will you satisfy my challenge?"

Mlungisi and Peter stood on either side of Dave with their arms crossed over their own chests and very protective looks on their faces. Kerry was silent for a moment before she responded, "A Race... after the first round of jousting, a race, just the two of us... someone... neutral can come up with the route, and then we'll run it at the end of the first round."

Dave stood there, thinking most likely, for a moment before he nodded. "That seems fair."

Kim was staring at Kerry, "Are you crazy?"

Kerry sat back down with a small smile, "No, Kim, love, I'm alive, my boy's alive, you're alive... If he wins, so what..."

Kim laughed, "Somehow, I don't think he'll win."

oOOOOo

Mary gave Dave a push in the back as they got down from the stands. "What were you thinking David? We're... we're going to be kicked out of Bryeront, or worse..."

Dave shrugged, "Not with your sister sitting up there next to her. She needs to know, the Queen needs to know that she's not the best at everything. She's just human..."

"And you're the one to show here that?" This came from Neela. "I should warn you David... that Kim told me that on their rescue mission the Queen scrambled up a tree and took out someone who was shooting at them. I think..." Neela looked up where Kerry was watching the rest of the jousting round. "I think that she has all this... stored up athleticism in her body, and it's just waiting to escape."

Dave looked over at Neela with a severely disbelieving look, "She was a cripple until a few days ago. There is no way she could beat me..."

Anne put a hand on her son in law's shoulder. "Don't count your races before you win them son."

oOOOOo

Kerry watched as another rider got tossed from his horse. Randi appeared at Kerry's side. "Who did you convince to come up with the course?"

"Healer Don."

"Donald?"

Randi shrugged, "It was kind of short notice. It will be out by the far side of the lake. Then down through the main part of town. A left and around the back of the castle, then back around the edge of town. Finally, when you get back here, once around the lake, and you'll end at the far end of the jousting area."

"Sounds simple enough. Donald is explaining this to David?" Randi nodded, "And I was stupid to take his challenge. I'm the Queen. If I win, it will look as though he let me wiin, if he wins, I look just as bad... ineffective."

"Quite a pickle you've gotten yourself in your majesty."

Kerry shook her head, "You're loving this."

Randi shrugged, "I am..." She swallowed, "You're a big part of my life your majesty. And I don't just mean the job part. So..." she paused, and then smiled, "I know it's not... I plan to pull your chain as much as I can until you tell me not to..."

Randi looked over at Kerry, who smiled, "So, are you going to help me figure out if I'm supposed to win or lose this thing?"

Randi smirked, "At your service, oh... but first..."

She reached over and yanked the ribbon that was holding Kim's curly and unruly hair up off the back of her neck. Kim looked over in surprise, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Randi tied Kim's ribbon around Kerry's left arm, "Davey'll have your sister Mary's scarf or ribbon... Kerry needs something of yours to carry her legs to victory."

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Randi, "Victory huh?"

Randi smirked, "I like winning, it's a curse."

oOOOOo

Randi stood next to Kerry at the quickly adorned starting, finishing line, while Mary stood next to Dave at the same line. Randi patted Kerry on the shoulder. "You make sure you win."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Miranda, I don't even know if my leg is going to survive the entire race."

Dave spoke from where he was standing, "You can always gracefully decline my challenge your majesty."

Kerry turned and stared at Dave for a few long moments. "Soldier." She made him wait before she spoke again, "I don't lose..."

Donald stepped between the two competitors and Randi and Mary stepped away. Donald looked from Kerry to Dave, and back, "Everyone ready?" Kerry nodded, as did Dave. "Okay, on my mark... go..."

Dave shot from the line as from a cannon while Kerry started off at a more moderate pace. They both started towards the town, their arms pumping up and down, their feet impacting the ground with staccato beats. As they neared the castle Kerry started to gain ground on Dave. They took the left and started around the castle. Kerry almost tripped over her feet as Haleh, who hadn't come to the tournament so that she could get ready for the feast stuck her head out the door that led to the kitchen. Haleh raised her eyebrows, and Kerry as passed she shrugged as she kept running. After a half a second Kerry heard a happy yell. "Kick his ass your majesty."

Kerry laughed and focused on Dave's back. They ran along the edge of the town, and by the time they could see the grounds of the tournament Kerry was only a few steps behind Dave. She pulled even with Dave as they got to the lake and started circling it. She turned her head and spoke to him, "If you slow down... you'll be forever sorry..."

Dave turned his own head, "I don't plan to lose..."

Kerry turned her gaze forward again, "That's good." All of a sudden Kerry's gait changed. No longer did her stride seem relaxed and easy, but as if she were sprinting. Dave quickly fell behind and Kerry crossed the finish line to the crowd's cheering. Dave crossed a few seconds later, shaking his head and bending at the waist.

Kerry went over to him and held out a hand. Dave stared at it for half a minute before he shook it. He was surprised when Kerry didn't immediately let go and instead pulled him closer. "Don't Ever. Challenge me like that again..." He nodded, "Good man..." She let go of Dave's hand and he took a step back. "Good race Mr. Malucci..." She said this loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Let's both keep our day jobs..." The crowd laughed at this. "Now, don't we have a second round of jousting to watch instead of my flailing around?"

Another laugh came from the crowd as Kerry started to make her way back up to her seat. She got congratulations from people as she moved through the stands. When she finally got to her seat she slumped into it and only barely stifled her groan. Enough of the groan escaped that Kim looked away from Henry. And when Kim saw Kerry's face she got out of her chair and squatted down in front of the Queen. "Are you okay? Your legs, chest?"

Kerry put her hand to her chest and shook her head, "I'm fine Kim... but, remind me not to do that again... ever."

"Your... pride got you those last yards?"

Kerry smiled, a tired smile and nodded. "Sit, sit... everyone probably thinks I'm dying up here."

Kim moved back, and sat. But after a moment Henry was up and pulling on Kerry's sleeve. "Can I go down there?"

Kerry looked down where off to one side people were setting up the targets for the archery competition. Kerry looked over Henry's head at a Kim who's eyes were big as well. Kerry shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm sensing collusion here.. yes, go you two, go... go..."

Kerry watched Henry scamper off, followed closely by Kim. She sat alone and after a moment of watching what was going on in the field, she turned her head and watched the crowd. She had never had been to a tournament, or at least, she didn't remember ever being at one. She didn't see what the attraction was when it came to jousting, but those in the crowd were very much into it. She jumped as someone sat down next to her. She looked over, "Donald..."

He put a hand on Kerry's hand and smiled when she didn't flinch. "How are you doing your majesty?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Donald, "I'm fine Donald..."

He patted Kerry on the hand and stood, "Good... I'm not going to ask if you know what you're doing when it comes to Kimberly. I've known her, her father, for quite a while, she's a good person, as are you... just be careful."

Kerry smiled, "Donald, I'm always careful..."

Donald looked down at Kerry with a bemused look on his face, "Like going through hell to get your son back, or the time that you decided to ride Rebecca..."

Kerry covered Donald's mouth, "Donald..."

Donald smiled and removed Kerry's hand, "Your majesty... I gave my word... I will never speak of that... incident. It's just good to see you smile at something other than just your son."

"It feels good to have a reason to smile." Kerry nearly knocked her chair over backwards as a furry ball launched itself at her. A head poked out of all the fur, "Roscoe?"

Donald mouthed, 'Roscoe.'

Kerry scratched Roscoe behind the ears, "We forgot about you didn't we... but you found your way back..." She pushed him off her lap and pointed his eyes towards where Kim and Henry were watching the archers get ready. "Go..."

Roscoe took off towards the two people.

"Roscoe?"

Kerry sat back in her chair, "It's a long story."

Donald sat down again, "I have time..."

Kerry looked over at Donald and shrugged, "Well, he's a pretty good tracker, after all, he found us without help..."

oOOOOo

"Your majesty, you are not supposed to be here. The feast is in full swing..."

Haleh hit the top of Kerry's hand as the Queen tried to take a piece of bread. Kerry leaned against a table for a moment, but soon had to move out of the way of Wendy and Lydia, two other cooks, as they moved around the kitchen. Haleh gave an aggrieved sigh, and realized that she wasn't going to get rid of the Queen for at least a bit, "Who's out there?"

Kerry looked towards the door, "Henry's entertaining everyone. He's a natural."

"And you?"

Kerry looked back at Haleh, "I'm seeing how long it takes before Kim comes and gets me."

Lydia spoke from behind Kerry, "Are you sure?" Before Kerry could answer a wooden spoon was put in her mouth and taken out, leaving the food that had been on it behind. Kerry made an approving sound. "That's good, less salt than usual? Or more thyme?"

Lydia smiled at Kerry's back and Haleh rolled her eyes, "Both your majesty. And I believe changing the subject as well. None of us know this Kimberly and she is... common."

This made Kerry laugh, "So are you three..." As all three women started to speak Kerry held a hand up, "You know that's not what I meant. As for Kim..." Kerry closed her eyes, "I have only known her for a few days, but I know enough to know that she's not common, and..."

Wendy piped up, "...it's true love guys. give the Queen a break."

Lydia gave Wendy a push, "And what do you know of true love?"

Kerry watched the byplay between the two cooks. She smiled and looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mlungisi, she smiled up at him. "They've almost realized I'm not there?"

"Yes my Queen."

"And you told that I was preparing what I was going to say on those who died?"

Mlungisi inclined his head, "I did... you have the few steps back to decide what you will say." He put a hand on Kerry's back and nodded, "Haleh, Wendy, Lydia..."

He led Kerry out and Haleh shook her head, "They give the Queen no time to herself..."

"Kim will help that..." This was from Wendy.

Haleh wiped her hands on a cloth, "Two Queens. That's not possible, there has to be a King and a Queen."

Wendy put down what she had been doing and pointed at Haleh. "Since when, I mean, yes, that's how it is, but why should it be that way? The Queen does not come into y, or yours, or Lydia's bedroom. Why should we be in hers. or... we could overthrow her... give her exactly what she wants..."

Haleh closed her eyes, "To be... common... And then, we'd be stuck with General Benton." Wendy coughed at this. "if this Kim hurts her..."

Lydia patted Haleh on the back as she went by, "You'll have the first blow... Now... we should get the food out..."

Servers and other cooks and apprentices who had been watching the entertainment streamed back into the kitchen. "Ah... good." Haleh handed one man a plate, "Don't drop any of it."

The man nodded, "I haven't yet Haleh."

They walked into the throne room where instead of a dais, tables were set up. As they put down the food at each table Kerry stood up and cleared her throat.

All eyes turned to her. "There is nothing I can say that will soothe those who lost someone in the fire. But as I look over everyone here, I do realize that everyone has lost someone. He or she may not be in your family, but he's your neighbor, or she's your friend. As we go forward and rebuild our homes and hearts, let us remember each and every person who lost his or her life."

There was a moment of silence before Archie cleared his throat and everyone focused on him. "That was beautiful your majesty." He bowed a deep bow in front of the Royal table, "Your majesty, a song for you, and your beautiful blacksmith."

Kerry inclined her head, "Nice alliteration, proceed."

Kim was sure that the fool was going to pee his pants he was smiling so hard. He somehow managed to close his eyes and compose himself before he started to strum the song. Kim's face went white when she recognized it.

"Alas my love, you do me wrong, To cast me off discourteously; And I have loved you so long, Delighting in your company."

Kerry put an arm around Kim and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

Kim nodded, "Later."

"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight; Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my Lady Greensleeves." Archie took a breath and paused, before continuing the song, "I have been ready at your hand, To grant whatever you would crave; I have both waged life and land, Your love and goodwill for to have." He went back to the chorus, "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight; Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my Lady Greensleeves. I bought thee petticoats of the best, The cloth so fine as fine might be, I gave thee jewels from my chest, And all this cost I spent on thee."

Kerry raised her eyebrows at Kim and made the blonde smile as she listened to the lyrics. Kerry leaned in and whispered, "Will you give me the jewels from your chest?" Kerry looked down at Kim's unadorned chest and back up at her face. Kim rolled her eyes and under the table gave Kerry's leg a pseudo whack. Kerry just smiled.

"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight; Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my Lady Greensleeves. Well I pray to God on high, That thou my constancy mayst see, For I am still they lover true, Come once again and love me. Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight; Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my Lady Greensleeves."

Everyone in the hall clapped as Archie bowed again to Kerry and her table, and then towards the rest of the tables. After a moment the clapping subsided a bit. Archie turned to Kerry's table again. "Your Majesty?"

Kerry tipped her glass towards Archie, "It was a... jewel."

The entire room erupted into laughter, which took Kerry aback for a moment. She smiled to cover it and spoke, "Everyone. Eat, enjoy... tomorrow, the hard work starts."

When people started talking amongst themselves Kerry let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Kim patted her on the back, "You hate doing that. Kerry, you have to be the most unlucky person in the world."

Kerry shook her head with a smile, "No, Queenly duties that I don't love aside, I am the luckiest person alive."

"Mush, mush, mush, mush..."

Kerry looked over at Henry, surprised, but laughed when she saw what he was doing, then scolded him, "Don't play with your food Henry."

Henry pointed to the other side of Kerry at Kim, "But Momma, Kim's playing too..."

Kerry swung her head the other way and saw Kim still her fork, that had been pushing her food around on the plate. "Kimberly..." Henry tittered at this, "Don't play with your food either."

Kim hurfed, "I'm not good with people watching me eat..."

"Pretend they're naked."

Kim shot Peter a look, "Oh, why thank you for that advice General. So, which lady... or ladies are you picturing sans clothing?"

Peter practically choked on his food and Reese had to whack him on the back. Kerry shot 'stop it' looks at the two. "Keep in mind our company..."

"Naked, naked, naked."

Abby emitted a harrumph sounding noise, "Thank you so much General."

Peter objected, "Hey, what about Legaspi? She said..." Kerry raised an eyebrow at her top General, "...that word too..."

Abby shrugged, "I have no earthly idea what to call her."

"Oh... I could think of some na..."

Kim stuffed a roll in Peter's mouth and took a cleansing deep breath, "Much, much better..."

Kerry shook her head, "What have I gotten myself into."

oOOOOo

Gallant glanced up at the front table and then back at Mlungisi. They were both seated in the first row of tables on the right, that were set up perpendicular to the royal table. "Don't you wish you were up there?"

Mlungisi glanced up and met Kerry's twinkling eyes for a moment, before he concentrated again on his food and took a bite. "Not at all Gallant. Here, no one is watching me, I can eat like a pig or a gentleman and it only reflects on me. Up there, up there, the Queen is The Queen, no Kerry. She isn't human, she's just a symbol..."

"Of what?"

Mlungisi took another bite, "Take your pick, of all things, or of some sort of special family, or maybe of God, or... perhaps of nothing at all." Gallant blinked and Mlungisi laughed, which freaked Gallant out even more. ""Pay me no mind Michael. Ale makes me philosophical. Don't worry about where you sit. You protect her son, she would not have given that duty to someone she doesn't respect, or doesn't like." He paused, and spoke one more warning, "And Michael, don't take it personally when she bites your head from your neck. She even does it to me."


	11. Epilogue

A large yawn was issued by Henry Weaver. Kim smiled down at the young child and nearly jumped out of her skin as her cell phone rang. Henry moved on her lap as she flipped it open. "Legaspi..."

From the other end came Kerry's voice, "Kim. I'm about ready to get out of here... how's Henry doing?"

Kim looked down at the kid, "Well... how did the shift go, the rest of the shift I guess..."

Kim heard the phone switch ears, "Fine. It's Thanksgiving, a couple of thumbs and a pinkie... and some food poisoning..."

"A pinkie?"

"Long story. So... I'm on my way home... back... home..."

Kim smiled, "So, you called to make sure that I got all the dancing girls out?"

An almost relieved laugh came from the other end of the phone, "Exactly... I'll see you in a few minutes." There was an almost prolonged pause, "Love you."

Kim smiled and closed her eyes, "Love you too Ker..."

She hung up her phone and Henry sat up straight, barely missing Kim's chin. "That was Mama?"

Kim nodded, "She's coming home."

Henry jumped off of the blonde psychiatrist's lap, "More turkey?"

Kim laughed and nodded, "Sure Hen, can you go set the table for two people?"

"Two?"

Kim laughed and tickled Henry's stomach, "Not everyone has a bottomless pit for a stomach..."

Henry laughed and ran towards the dining nook and kitchen. Kim shook her head with a smile and followed Henry to the table. She watched as he took out two plates and two settings of silverware, and how careful he was as he put the two knives on the table. When he was done he came over to Kim. "Warm up the turkey?"

Kim walked over to the turkey on the counter. She cut off a few more slices from the body, and teased a little more dark meat off one of the legs, put them all on a microwavable plate and turned it on. She turned and was being stared at by Henry, "Yes?"

"Is there more Kim?"

Kim looked back at Henry with much innocence on her face. "More turkey, lots... looks like you're going to have creamed turkey coming out of your ears."

Henry laughed, "No silly... of the story... Did Neela and Abby live happily ever after? Or Mlungisi and the new lady? Or the General guy and Lizzie? is there more story?"

Kim sat down at the table across from Henry and folded her hands on the table in front of her, "Do you think there's more." Henry nodded and Kim pursed her lips. "Hmm... I could tell you about twelfth night."

"Twelfth Night?"

Kim sat back, "Well, you know what Christmas is right?" She quirked an eyebrow and suppressed a laugh as Henry gave her a roll of his eyes and a hurf. "The three wise men saw the star on Christmas, but then it took them a bit to travel to Bethlehem. That's Epiphany... the final day of Epiphany when the wise men found Jesus, Joseph, and Mary..."

"...and the cows, angels, and sheep."

Kim nodded, "And the cows and sheep, yes... They call the final day twelfth night because it's twelve days after Christmas."

"Twelve days of Christmas."

Kim smiled, "Exactly.. do you want to hear the story?" Henry nodded, "Well, it takes place six months or so later..."

oOOOOo **Bryeront ~ Six Months Later** oOOOOo 

Where the feast for Carter and those other people who died in the fire had been very somber affair, this feast in the newly renovated, former throne room bordered on chaos. People were moving from table to table as if they were hot potatoes, and every once in a while, in addition to the uproarious laughter that would come, and go, came a burst of a carol here and there. Kerry sat still at the front table, though this time only Abby, and Joe joined Kim and Henry, while Reese and Peter sat with Peter's men.

The town had been rebuilt before the first snow and no longer did either the Carter castle or the Royal palace stand where they once had. Only the room where the entire currently sat, eating, still stood from the palace. And off to one side of the former throne room, now the town's meeting place, sat a house that looked much like all the other in the town, though it housed the Queen, Kim, and Henry.

A throat cleared in front of the head table. "Your majesty?"

Kerry looked up, "Haleh?"

Haleh looked out one of the windows, "We have a problem your majesty..." The room was slowly becoming silent, "I left something at home, and wanted to get it."

Mlungisi had seen where Haleh was goig with her speech and opened the door. Snow fell into the room and Mlungisi quickly muscled the door closed. Haleh looked back towards Kerry, "We're snowed in..."

Everyone started speaking at once in the room. Kerry let this go on for a moment before she raised a hand as she stood. It took a moment, but everyone quieted down. "We have choices, but... most of you here live much farther away than I... So... what do you want to do..."

There was silence, which was surprising to Kerry, who was expecting voices over voices. It was actually Henry who spoke first and broke the silence, "A party..."

Kerry smile, "Hon, we are having a party."

Someone spoke from the tables, "A better party..."

Kerry gestured towards where the voice had come from, "Feel free to propose something..."

There was silence again, "How about... uh..." Dave Malucci stood up as if he'd been poked by one of his fellow soldiers. He looked around, "How about, I know that the Bishop is not present, but perhaps we... do, perform, mangle, the Christmas Story and uh, Epiphany story?"

Kerry gestured at the people and spoke, "It's fine with me..." But no one was listening to her, which she was finding was happening more and more often, and she was surprised by how much she didn't really mind being ignored. Some people had gathered around Dave, while others were gathered in other small groups.

Kerry sat back down and watched as Joe pulled Abby towards the other tables, and after a nod from Kerry, Henry joined the planners too. "Maybe I shouldn't have... suggested that the Bishop go to Nightbrye."

Kim put an arm around Kerry, "It would have been... tense. I've only been doing this for a half a year... being int he spotlight... but there's a difference, there would have been a difference between how the Bishop would have viewed Neela and Abby's relationship and ours. Mostly because of your station in life. It doesn't seem fair to me, but... then again, for whatever odd reason, I'm madly in love with you." Kerry blushed to the roots of her hair, "I have no doubt that the Bishop is in Heaven on Earth righting Nightbrye. And Elizabeth has become a surprisingly good... spiritual advisor to the town."

They both watched the goings on and watched as Randi and Archie approached them. Randi spoke, "Your majesty, we want you..."

Kerry didn't let them finish their sentence, "No..."

Randi inclined her head, used to Kerry answering one of her questions before she finished it, "That's fair... Kim, you are our second choice for the role of Mary."

Kim paused, a confused look on her face, "Someone will feed me the lines?" Archie's eyes got large and Kim laughed, "I'm joking Arch... I promise... Lead the way."

Kim gave Kerry a kiss on the forehead and went towards Malucci and his group.

Mlungisi, Pratt and Peter made their way over. "My Queen. We need to move the table, would you give us a hand?"

Pratt's eyes got large at this, but Kerry stood and nodded. The four of them fanned out around the table and when Mlungisi nodded they all lifted and moved towards the wall. When they got to the wall, they put it down. Peter and Pratt went back to the other side of the room. Mlungisi stayed next to Kerry. "How is Kim?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Terrorizing the kitchen staff, and tonight, apparently playing Mary..."

Mlungisi gave Kerry's raised eyebrow back, and raised her one, "You couldn't even say it's factually cor..." Kerry covered Mlungisi's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"And you and... Jeanie is it? How are you doing?"

Mlungisi looked over to the other side of the room where Jeanie was helping put together the wise men's 'costumes', though costume was a stretch of a description. Most of the costuming consisted of people trading, or taking off parts of their outfits. "Jeanie is... an amazing woman."

Kerry patted Mlungisi on the shoulder, then put the arm around his shoulders. "That's good to hear. Everything's working out..."

"Except for the snow..."

Kerry nodded as Randi approached she and Mlungisi again. "Except for the snow. Miranda."

"Everyone's ready..."

Mlungisi and Kerry followed Randi back to where everyone was sitting on, against, and on top of the tables. Mlungisi found Jeanie and made room for himself next to her, amid people's grumblings. Kerry was lead to a seat in the front, next to Anne.

Anne leaned close to Kerry's ear, "Is there something you should tell me?"

Kerry frowned at Anne, "Something?"

Mary sat down on the other side of Anne with a groan, "Being pregnant, is so far, not so much fun."

Anne looked down at Mary's expanded middle, then back to Kerry's face, "Something."

Kerry opened her mouth and closed it for a moment, "Something... yes, but not here, or now. Please."

Anne nodded, "Of course, but later. I think they're starting." Both women looked up, and after a moment Kerry looked back over at Anne, "Is this going to be good?"

Anne looked over where her daughter was talking to Archie, who seemed to be playing Joseph. "It can't be too bad... we've all heard it or seen it before..."

Elizabeth stood off to one side and simply started speaking, she seemed to be the one telling the story, "Jesus' birth brought hope and joy to the world. God had finally fulfilled his promise to send a Messiah to Earth to go among the people and teach his peaceful and loving ways. That man would be God's greatest gift to mankind, Jesus Christ. To prepare the world for this man, God asked different men and women to prophesy that Jesus was coming."

Neela stepped forward and with a sheepish grin held a hand up, behind her, Kerry could see , "But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, 'Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins.' All this took place to fulfill what the Lord had said through the prophet: 'The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel'-which means, 'God with us.'"

She stepped back and Dave stepped forward, "But you, Bethlehem Ephrathah, though you are small among the clans of Judah, out of you will come for me one who will be ruler over Israel, whose origins are from of old, from ancient times."

He stepped back and Elizabeth spoke, "And finally." She paused, "For to us a child is born, to us a son is given, and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace." She took a breath, "Of the increase of his government and peace there will be no end. He will reign on David's throne and over his kingdom, establishing and upholding it with justice and righteousness from that time on and forever. The zeal of the Lord Almighty will accomplish this."

All three spoke together, "Hallelujah!"

The crowd looked at each other and then Kerry gave a couple of claps and the rest of the people followed, giving the two prophets a little applause. That trailed off and Kim stepped forward. Someone cleared a throat 'off stage' and a broom came flying in. Kim barely caught it and started sweeping. Donald, with no apparent embarrassment jumped in front of Kim. The blonde obviously hadn't known that he was going to do that because it seemed as though she jumped nearly through the towering ceiling of the former throne room. Donald spoke, "And the angel came in unto her, and said, 'Hail, thou that art highly favored, the Lord is with thee: blessed art thou among women.' And when she saw him, she was troubled at his saying and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be." Kim frowned and put her hands over her head for a moment. Donald continued, "And the angel said unto her, 'Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favor with God. And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name Jesus. He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David: And he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end.' Then said Mary unto the angel, 'How shall this be, seeing I know not a man?'."

Kerry mumbled to herself, "Valid question."

The Queen got shushed by those around her as Donald kept speaking, "And the angel answered and said unto her, 'The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God. And, behold, thy cousin Elisabeth, she hath also conceived a son in her old age: and this is the sixth month with her, who was called barren. For with God nothing shall be impossible.'" Donald took a breath, "And Mary said, 'Behold the handmaid of the Lord; be it unto me according to thy word'. And the angel departed from her."

Kerry mumbled to Anne, "That was better..." Anne elbowed Kerry in the stomach and then turned to the Queen with her eyes wide. Kerry smiled and patted Anne on the thigh.

Donald moved over and stood next to a 'sleeping' Archie and closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to recall the passage, "This is how the birth of Jesus Christ came about: His mother Mary was pledged to be married to Joseph, but before they came together, she was found to be with child through the Holy Spirit. Because Joseph her husband was a righteous man and did not want to expose her to public disgrace, he had in mind to divorce her quietly. But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, 'Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins.' All this took place to fulfill what the Lord had said through the prophet: 'The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel'-which means, "God with us." When Joseph woke up, he did what the angel of the Lord had commanded him and took Mary home as his wife. But he had no union with her until she gave birth to a son. And he gave him the name Jesus."

Elizabeth stepped forward as Donald moved to one side, "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."

Elizabeth paused and there were oows, awws, and laughter as Rachel and Henry herded the children of the town this way and that. Some were mooing, others baaing, and yet others were snorting and making other animal noises.

Even Elizabeth smiled as Rachel and Henry herded the children back where they say down around where Kim and Archie were now standing. Kim was pretending to rock a baby, with a not very spiritual smirk. She took a breath and continued speaking, "And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,"

Elizabeth looked over towards Donald who's eyes got a bit large before he recovered with aplomb, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

Elizabeth smiled, "And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, 'Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.' And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard it wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds."

Everyone in the 'cast' spoke again, "Hallelujah!"

Elizabeth hit her stride in the final passage, "Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem, Saying, 'Where is he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east, and are come to worship him.' When Herod the king had heard these things, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him. And when he had gathered all the chief priests and scribes of the people together, he demanded of them where Christ should be born. And they said unto him, 'In Bethlehem of Judaea: for thus it is written by the prophet, And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda, art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel.' Then Herod, when he had privily called the wise men, enquired of them diligently what time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, and said, 'Go and search diligently for the young child; and when ye have found him, bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also.' When they had heard the king, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense and myrrh. And being warned of God in a dream that they should not return to Herod, they departed into their own country another way. And when they were departed, behold, the angel of the Lord appeareth to Joseph in a dream, saying, 'Arise, and take the young child and his mother, and flee into Egypt, and be thou there until I bring thee word: for Herod will seek the young child to destroy him.' When he arose, he took the young child and his mother by night, and departed into Egypt."

The crowd burst into applause and from somewhere someone started to sing and after the first few bars most other people joined in, "Good Christian men rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice!  
Give ye heed to what we say  
News! News!  
Jesus Christ is born today!  
Ox and ass before Him bow  
And He is in the manger now  
Christ is born today!  
Christ is born today!"

Everyone was standing now, though not all were singing, and there were some people who were rolling their eyes. Those who had been 'in' the little play of the Christmas story moved back towards their friends and loved ones.

"Good Christian men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice  
Now ye hear of endless bliss  
Joy! Joy!  
Jesus Christ was born for this  
He hath ope'd the heav'nly door  
And man is blessed evermore  
Christ was born for this  
Christ was born for this."

Kim came over and put and arm around Kerry's shoulder. After a moment of silence from Kerry Kim poked her in the gut. Kerry shook her head and Kim poked her again. Kerry gestured that Kim should lower her head, "I'm the Queen, if I don't want to sing... I don't sing." Kim rolled her eyes as she kept singing.

"Good Christian men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice  
Now ye need not fear the grave:  
Peace! Peace!  
Jesus Christ was born to save  
Calls you one and calls you all  
To gain His everlasting hall  
Christ was born to save  
Christ was born to save."

Kim sat down next to Kerry. "Are you okay?"

Kerry looked up, "What?"

Kim smiled, "You were frowning. I know my performance was bad, but not that horrible."

Kerry smiled, "No, it wasn't bad at all, you make a striking Mary."

"Kerry..." Kerry didn't respond, "Your... majesty. I'm not going to give up until you answer, so, you may as well answer now."

"My leg... it hurts..."

Kim's face went slack, "Oh..."

Kerry waved her hand dismissively, "It's probably just sore... or the weather."

"How long?"

Kerry shook her head, "Not long at all... really, it will be fine, and if it's not... it's not as if I haven't lived with a bum leg before... We have other, problem is too strong a word, but. Your mother knows."

Kim laughed, "And that surprises you? We were going to tell people soon anyway, and Neela, Randi, and Mlungisi already know... Soon enough..."

"...everyone will know, I know. Call me overprotective and paranoid."

Kim chuckled, "Among other things, but that's why I love you."

"Forever?"

"And ever..."

Kerry smiled and Kim shifted from foot to foot. She looked one way, then the other, and then pulled Kerry towards the kitchen. It was empty, the fire only barely going, and dirty dishes and silverware all over the place. "So, what do you get the woman that has everything?"

Kerry closed her eyes and leaned her head against Kim's chest. "Nothing. I don't want anything more than you. I told you that."

Kerry could feel Kim shrug, "My family has always exchanged gifts on Twelfth Night. It was never anything big, things we made, or found. I'm not going to stop, even at the request of the Queen of Bryeront." Kim paused, "It's not anything big, just something that came to me one night. It's probably all the kid's fault anyway. Lately... I feel... invigorated when it comes to the less..."

"Utilitarian...?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, it's just... something."

Kerry sat up, "It's one of your pieces. It must be great."

Kim stood and paused, "Thank you for the gratuitous ego boost."

As Kim walked over to the other side of the room Kerry mumbled, "Nothing gratuitous about it."

Kim stopped at a table and put her hand on a covered package, "Haleh gave me grief for bringing it with me and having her hide it. I guess my hunch was right though." She paused, "Close your eyes." Kerry closed them and after a moment felt something metal in her hands. She opened her eyes, "Wow.." Kim stood back and watched Kerry look at the gift. It was all metal and consisted of six rings of differing sizes. The two biggest rings were obviously connected to each other. A smaller ring was connected to one of the big rings. And then connected to both large rings and also interconnected with each other were three more smaller rings. "It's beautiful." Kerry held a hand out and Kim let herself be pulled back towards Kerry. "Thank you Kim... I love you so much."

Kim smiled, "I love you too Ker, I know it's not much at all..."

"No, it's great... Thank you Kim." Kerry stood. "I do have something for you. It's not as... amazing as your piece of art, I..." Kerry shook her head and removed a small package from somewhere on her person and handed it to Kim.

The blonde opened it and took out a ring. She blinked in surprise, "Is this your signet ring?"

Kerry shook her head and held up her right hand, which had an identical ring on it, "No, it's yours..."

"Oh Kerry, I can't... this would mean. I mean, I could... this is your seal. I could pretend to be you."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Going to pretend to be me?"

Kim shook her head as Kerry leaned against Kim again, "Uh, no..." Kerry looked at Kim upside down and Kim captured Kerry's lips with her own for a bit. "Have you, love you, ravish you, yes, but I'd never want to be you." Kerry closed her eyes as both women were silent. A half a second later Henry shot into the room with his hands up, "Yay..."

Kerry picked him up with a groan, "What did you do... eat the entire ham yourself."

Henry rolled his eyes, "No..." He squirmed and Kerry let him down. "Can we go home?"

"I don't..." She trailed off as there was shouting from the former throne room. All three exited the kitchen.

Kerry raised an eyebrow at what looked like a snow monster. He shook the snow off and still was quite tall and imposing. The large man spoke as he ruffled the snow off his blond hair. "Anyone have a warm fire?"

Kerry shook her head, "Jerry..."

The large foot soldier in the Army looked up, "Your majesty. It's quite snowy, and cold out there..."

Peter spoke, "How did you get here?"

Jerry shook his head, "Not easily, that's for sure sir, I cut a path sir."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder, dislodging more snow, "Jerry... you are the hero today..." He turned to the townspeople and soldiers. "I love you all, well, most of you, but not enough to stay here overnight with you."

People laughed and Kerry smiled, she spoke, "If people wish to stay, you should stay, it still looks, treacherous out there. But... I too am going to go home."

For the most part there was agreement that people were going home, and those who weren't sure at first, were convinced with the offer of others' help. Kerry watched as everyone save she, Kim, Henry, and Jerry left the former throne room.

Jerry looked around at the empty room. "Was it something I said?"

Both Kim and Kerry chuckled and Kerry spoke, "Thank you Jerry. The entire town is in your debt..."

Jerry shook his head, "Throw me a party."

Kerry smirked, "How about in the summer. A nice, dry, day." Jerry laughed as they closed the door.

oOOOOo **Present Day and Time and Space** oOOOOo 

Kim smiled at the sleeping Henry, she had hoped that the story would put him to sleep, but hadn't actually thought that it would work. She collected Henry in her arms and turned, almost bumping into Kerry in the kitchen doorway. "You're home."

Kerry smiled and followed Kim down the hall. Kim put Henry in his bed and pulled the covers up. Kerry moved his hair off his forehead and kissed it. She and Kim moved out of his room, but kept the door open a crack. They went into the kitchen and Kim pulled out the turkey as Kerry sat down. "Pinkie?"

Kerry took a bite of stuffing and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Mmmm... That's the ticket..." She opened her eyes with a sheepish grin on her face, "Sorry, you said something..."

Kim took a spoon and scooped up some cranberry sauce. She maneuvered it into Kerry's mouth, and Kerry's tongue took it off the spoon. The red head swallowed and considered the tastes for a moment, "Wow, that is good. But, I didn't make it... Did I?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow and Kim laughed, "No, I did. I found the berries in your freezer and saw that you only had..." Kim shook her head sadly, "Canned cranberry jelly." She shuddered and then shrugged, "So, I made some of the real stuff..."

"Henry... he ate it?" Kim nodded, "I... that's amazing. I mean, I love Henry with all my heart, of course, but he can be a picky eater. He wouldn't eat the cranberry sauce that I made." Kerry closed her eyes for a moment, "...like Sandy..." Kim started to speak, but Kerry opened her eyes, "So, did it go okay? Tonight. It sounded like it did. I feel so bad that I wasn't here... It's not that I haven't missed other Thanksgivings in Henry's eight years. But it's still hard... The good news, in a way, Morris went to see Jane on his way into work, and said that she was sicker than a dog. So she wasn't faking to get out of the end of her shift. How did you and Henry do. I probably pulled you away from family... friends..."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, "Twelve years ago, today, earlier tonight. What was I doing?"

"Twelve years, what... Thanksgiving 2000." Kim nodded, and Kerry thought as she ate. Finally, it hit her. "Oh, we were having dinner. I was spilling wine on you and blubbering about never even considering lesbianism..."

Kim smiled, "Exactly... Thanksgiving is not one of my bigger celebrated holidays. My family knows that, and thankfully my parents realized some years ago that I was never going to love Thanksgiving and don't get on my case anymore. Are the Lopezes away? Carlos?"

Kerry took another bite before she answered, "Carlos had a shift, but was going to come over tomorrow to watch the Texas, Texas A&M game..."

"Texas? Texas A&M?"

Kerry shook her head, "I think one of his former girlfriends went to A&M, since then, he takes every chance he gets to root against the Longhorns, it wasn't a pretty break up if I recall."

Kim looked at Kerry puzzled, "You're into football?"

Kerry shrugged as she ate more turkey. She swallowed and answered, "Into may be too strong a word. I understand it much like I understand Hockey. As for a fan, Carlos is, and Courtney was."

"You should invite her... I can call Kate... it will be a party."

Kerry put down her fork, "You wouldn't be je... we haven't really..."

"...defined our relationship. Have we ever had a well defined relationship?" Kim put her hand in the middle of the table and Kerry put hers on top of the blonde's.

"I know, I'm sorry, you probably..."

"Kerry, last year, when I came back to Chicago and County. When we bumped into each other in the ER, what did I say to you?"

"Oh, hello..."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Funny. After that..."

"Would you like to get lunch... but..."

Kim stood, moved around the table and sat down in the chair next to Kerry. Kerry turned and they were knee to knee, face to face. Kim took Kerry's hands in her own, "Are we going too fast? Tell me and we can..."

Kerry leaned forward and kissed Kim in a way that wasn't slow at all, "No, that's not it."

"Then talk to me... please Ker."

Kerry paused, "Is there more to your story."

Kim smirked as she went with the abrupt change of subject, "That's what your son asked. And of course, I made it up, but, you didn't hear the start of it."

Kerry sat back, letting go of Kim's hands, "I think I know how it went... unless you're not longer a hopeless romantic?" Kim smiled, "Did he like it?"

"I think he was entertained, yes."

"And the cooking?"

"Welll..."

Kerry met Kim's eyes, "What happened?"

Kim tilted her head from side to side, "We almost... let me stress that word, almost. I successfully averted the disaster. A raisin caught fire. I believe it's carcass is still in the sink."

"Explain..." Kerry paused, "Please?"

Kim shrugged and stood, she stretched out a kink in her back as she spoke, "Well, I was finishing off the gravy, as instructed by a red headed tyrant I know..." Kerry rolled her eyes, "Apparently I had transferred, from somewhere, a raisin onto the burner. It exploded into flame, I calmly flicked it off and into the sink, and if Henry says any differently, don't listen to him."

Kerry started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. It was almost five minutes before she took slow, deep breaths and wiped at the laughing tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. Kim got down on one knee and helped Kerry dry them. Then cupped her cheek, "I really am okay if we slo..."

"Move in here..."

Kim blinked, "Into your castle... I mean..." Kerry laughed and Kim smiled despite herself. "Sorry, are you sure?" Kerry nodded, "Well.." Kerry frowned and tried to pull away, but Kim didn't let her, "Why?"

"Why?" Kerry was silent while she thought. "Because, plainly put, I've been through so many hells. When I wasn't out, I was in hell, when I was pushed out it was hell, after I was out and almost lost everything that was good in my life it was hell. I love you, and I've found. I figured out that I need to let myself be happy, it's why I wasn't sad when I got demoted from the Chief of Staff position."

"I had wondered why they didn't consider you last year, but I'd only been back for a week, and we hadn't gotten back together yet, so I didn't ask."

Kerry took a breath in, "I didn't apply, and gave them Luka's name instead for the interim chief of staff."

Kim chuckled, "You wanted to get him out of your hair."

Kerry shrugged, "Did it not work? He gets more time with Joe, I get my old job back, which I wasn't too shabby at... I'm happy, you, here with Henry and me, will also make me happy, but don't feel any..."

Kim smiled and put her hand over Kerry's mouth, "Tell me where to park the UHaul, everything else, we can talk about once the yellow truck's here..."

"UHaul... oh..." Kerry smiled, "The joke right. Ryder's better..."

Kim laughed, "Yes, the joke... you need a refresher?"

Kerry pushed at Kim's shoulder, "Hey, did it not take forty years for me to come out to myself?"

"Thank God."

"What?"

Kim smirked, "Thank God you came out when you did, after all, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to totally screw up your coming out process, and fall madly in love with you if you'd come out to yourself earlier in your life."

Both women were now standing, and Kerry put her arms around Kim's waist, "Everything happened for a reason Kim... Everything brought us to here."

Kim leaned down and kissed Kerry, "Good. So... you go call your ex, I'll call mine... it'll be a party... Henry'll be in heaven... so many people to entertain, so little time."


End file.
